RWBY: Lethal Predator
by Randomdude21
Summary: Remnant already has it's problems such as Grimm, but a Klyntar? Now things just got a whole lot of problems, Victor Brock a former student at Haven Academy found a symbiote and has bonded with him now Victor Is brought to Beacon Academy, Victor will have to try to blend in while defending his family and friends from Remnants biggest baddies
1. Chapter 1, Two Minds

**This was requested by FeralG3**, **Oc is of my work however RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Venom is owned by Marvel Comics** **_also there will be some changes please enjoy._**

_Remnant __a world of Huntsmen and Huntresses, they are trained to hunt creatures called Grimm. Remnant has a history of wars and many events however Grimm has always been the threat known for their numbers, types and neverending._

_However in the stars, a new creature more dangerous then Grimm will appear and it needs a being to guide or in this case a host._

**_Mistral, Outside of Haven Academy_**

A young man around the age of thirteen, his skin a bit pale and his hair a small shade of blonde. Bandages were wrapped around his hands and knuckles showing he was in a scrap.

Taking out his scroll and reading a massage.

**_'Victor if your reading this_**

**_then please come home_**

**_I'm worried and so is your_**

**_baby sister_**

**_Please come home and be safe_**

**_love, Your Mother'_**

Victor Brock is his name, sighing hard after reading his Mother's message "I should get back" He says. As he was about to leave a ball of heat is shoot down from the sky and coming towards him.

Victor's eyes widen forcing him to duck and the meteor smashed into the ground, Victor ran over to the crash site.

"What the hell?" He says, the meteor begin to crack open, Victor slowly approach the rock. A strange black goo being crawling out of rock, causing Victor to back away in fear.

The goo being crawling up Victor's leg, "A-Ah! Get off!" He shouted, he tries to remove it but the goo stuck to his hand and covered him.

**_Moments later..._**

Victor awoken upside down as he looked at the city, soon he looked down he begin to panic.

"What the hell?!" He shouted, **_'Do you always scream?'_** A voice tells him, Victor looks around for the voice.

"Whose there?" He asked, **_'Me'_** Victor looked at the window's reflection and what he saw wasn't his reflection but a creature.

"My god.." He says with widen eyes, the creature grinned letting out it's long tongue.

Victor's body suddenly dropped from the building as he falls, Victor let out some screams. His arm shot out releasing a black tendril allowing him to swing "Oooh! Jesus!" Victor shouted and the voice laughed.

**_"Fun right!" _**It said, eventually Victor took control and ran up a building and landed on the roof, "What the hell are you? what am I?" Victor says from the shock, **_"We are one Vic" _**

Victor stepped into the building so they can leave however the guards weren't to easy.

"Hey you!" One of them shouted, Victor froze and looked for a exit.

**_"Jump!"_** It told him, but Victor took an elevator, **_"Pussy"_**

Once the elevator opened, Victor ran for the door however a few of the robotic guards stopped him. The robots ran towards Victor as he dodges and ducks.

Slamming his fist into one of the robot's head and kicking the other one, Victor noticed his fingers morph into claws. Slashing his claws into the robots, turning them into scraps.

Victor ran outside the door and hide in a alley and blend into the dark. Once the guards ran past, Victor walked out and begin to travel home.

"What are you?" He asks, **_"An alien Victor our race is called a Klyntar we bond onto other lifeforms"_** "Like a symbiote?" Victor and the Klyntar talked back and forth.

Just as Victor was about to reach home, a store's window is smashed. Running over to the store as inside was a man in a tailor suit, bowler hat and carrying a cane.

Victor watched the man order his goons to rob the place while he spoke to the manager he held hostage. "Dust and crystals if you would please" He says smirking.

"I need to stop them" Victor says quietly, **_'They do look tasty'_** It said. Victor stepped inside "Hold up!" He shouted gaining the attention of the man and his followers.

"Whose the kid?" He asked, Victor narrowed his eyes and spoke in a echo like voice.

**_"Put what you stole back"_** He says, the man laughed hard and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Kid shouldn't you been in bed?" He smirked, Victor begin to step towards the man and once he was close to him; Victor slammed his fist into the man's cheek and launched into a nearby shelf.

The other criminals were in shock as their boss was just taken down by a mere kid, the man spit some blood out and gave a death glare to Victor.

"Kill him" He says, the man's goons attacked Victor. Victor put up his hands and dodged their strikes then going onto a handstand and split kicking two of the thugs into their chests.

The third one ran towards Victor with an ax but Victor sensed the danger of course he didn't know was it either him or the Symbiote but either way he jumped over the man and dropkicked him into the back.

"Neo!" The man shouted, Victor was confused then hearing the sound of a blade unsheathing as he turned around a woman with pale skin, one side of her hair was pink and the other was brown. Her eyes were the same as her hair, she smirked and as she just appear right infront of Victor.

Victor dodged however he didn't do it on his own, Victor grabbed the woman called Neo and tossed her into the man.

"Neo let's go" He says fixing his hat and staring at Victor "We'll meet again kid" He says and Neo bowed as the two disappear.

Victor ran to the manager and lifted him up, "Are you okay sir?" He says in a normal voice, the old man nodded and thanked Victor for his help.

Victor begin to walk home until he noticed a wanted poster with the man he just met.

**_Wanted_**

**_Roman Torchwick_**

**_274761453_**

**_Age: 27_**

**_Crime: Thief, Murder, Smuggling_**

Victor read the poster, 'Roman Torchwick eh? just a another criminal scumbag' He says interally. Victor manage to make it to his housr and snuck in until the lights came on.

Two people were standing in the living room, a woman with blonde hair, brown eyes as she wore a house slippers, an apron and green shirt.

"Victor!" She said hugging him tightly almost crushing him, "Mom! I can't breath!" He struggled then she released him and checked him "Are you hurt?" She says in a worried tone.

"Mom please!" Victor says embarrassed, suddenly a man with white hair, glassed wearing a black suit and walking with a cane approached.

"Mr. Brock an honor to meet you I am Ozpin the head director of Beacon Academy" He says, Victor nodded and shook his hand the he continued "I heard you had some troubles at Haven Academy, quite a trouble young man you are getting into fights and nearly injurying a student" He says.

"They were picking on Nina!" He shouted, Ozpin placed his hand on Victor's shoulder to relax the boy.

"Yes yes I heard however I'm here with an offering, I wish for you join my academy" He says with a smile.

Victor blinked his eyes, "Me join Beacon?..I-I don't know I-...I'll do it but if only Nina joins as well" He says, Ozpin chuckles a bit "Glad you agree"

Victor walked as he stepped into a room and looked at a sleeping faunus girl, Nina Brock, Victor's little adopted sister. She's a Spider Faunus, Victor's parents found her one day in nearly burnt house and couldn't find her parents so they adopted her.

Victor was always protective of her, kissing her forehead and gently whispering "Sleep well Nina" He says and walks to his room, pulling out scroll and texted a friend.

**_Yang: Sup Vic_**

**_Victor: Hey Yang, I just accepted to Beacon Academy_**

**_Yang: No way! really! that's so awesome!_**

**_Victor: not just that I was at the park and-_**

He stopped wondering should he tell Yang? she's been a close friend to him but he doesn't know what to tell her.

**_Yang: Vic? you okay?_**

**_Victor: Yeah I'm okay_**

**_Yang: something you need to tell me?_**

**_Victor: No it's nothing just a bit sleepy that's all_**

**_Yang: whatever you say Vic, hope to see you at Beacon_**

**_Victor: you as well Yang_**

Victor lay on his bed and held his head, groaning out, curling up on the bed and closing his eyes hoping what transpired today was nothing but a dream.


	2. Chapter 2, New School

**_The Next Morning_**

Victor climbed out of bed and let out a loud yawn, walking into the bathroom. Victor washed his face and looked at the mirror, "It's just a dream" He says, **_'Prehaps it was' _**It says.

A cold sweat overwhelmed Victor, it wasn't a dream but a nightmare. "Victor come on breakfast is ready!" Nina shouted, "Okay!" Victor replied and went downstairs.

At breakfast, Victor ate some of his food, Nina happily kicked her legs eating as their mother walked in.

"Morning" She says smiling, "Morin mom" Victor says.

"Morning!" Nina says happily, Victor took the dishes and begin washing them.

Nina approached Victor, "Oi Bro!" She says. Victor looked at her and said "Yeah?" Nina smiled at him which made him smile back.

"Mom told me your going to Beacon and I'm coming with" She says, Victor nodded.

"Yep" He says.

Nina grins, Victor laughs a bit as the two hug and step into the living room.

A few hours passed, Victor and Nina pack up their stuff and hug their mother; "My sweet babies please be safe" She says.

Victor and Nina said their goodbyes to their mother, Victor was a bit sadden but he knows he'll make life better for him, Nina and his mother.

They approach the airship and climb aboard, the airship was filled with many students. Nina literally dragged Victor to a room, "Let's chose this one" She says; Victor begin to place their luggage up.

Victor felt a strange prescene looking out he watched a girl in her old Haven Academy uniform, her skin a bit pale but still had color in it, her hair was brunette but mostly she was cute looking to Victor.

However whatever the reason was, he felt uneasy feeling around just like last night.

**_'She is one'_** It says, Victor was unsure what the Symbiote meant by that.

It was a long trip from Haven to Beacon Academy, Nina spend her time talking to the passengers and Victor looked through his scroll speaking to Yang.

**_Victor: Oi Yang our ship is nearing it's touchdown_**

**_Yang: Sweet! Can't wait to see you Vic!_**

The ship landed, the new students grabbed their luggage and steppes out of the ship, Victor carried the luggage as Nina followed him.

Beacon Academy, Victor looked at it, it was huge. The Beacon Students were all carrying weapons guns, swords, makeshift weapons.

"Hey Vic! Nina!" A certain blonde called out, Victor looked and smirked as he waved.

"Yang!" Victor shouted, Nina noticed Yang and smiled brightely "Yang!"

Yang hugged Victor and Nina tightly, "I'm so happy I get to see you guys again!" Victor smirked a bit.

"Hey Yang" He replied as he and Yang high fived each other. Nina looks at Yang "Big Sister Yang! It's great to see you again" Her voice filled with excitement.

The trio begin to catch up on old memories of how they met and random pranks they pulled on each other.

Yang lead Victor and Nina inside of the Academy as the students were introduced to Ozpin who greeted them.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, here you'll learn to become huntsmen and huntresses, neverless you all have potential to be come hunters" Ozpin says with a smile.

Victor took a deep breath, he was former student Haven Academy now a student of Beacon, "Becoming a huntsman? sounds like a challenge" He says quietly.

At night everyone was in groups preparing to sleep. Victor noticed Yang making one of her jokes as a small red head girl threw her pillow into Yang, Yang smirked as her and the girl got into a pillow fight until Yang punched the pillow causing the girl to duck as it crashed in Victor.

"Yang! that almost knocked me out!" She shouted, Yang laughed a bit.

Victor grabbed the pillow and dashed smacking the pillow into Yang, causing her to smack Victor back with a pillow.

Yang and Victor smirked at each other and they begin to pillow fight.

Nina shouted out "Go Victor!"

"Go Yang" The girl said, Nina looked at her and asked "I'm Nina Brock what's yours?"

"Oh! I'm Ruby Rose" She says, the two became friends real fast.

Victor and Yang lay on the ground panted, "I won Vic" Yang says grinning thus making Victor a bit irk.

"Won?! you fell down before I did, I won!" He shouted, Victor and Yang got into a heated argument but luckily they were to tired to fight each other and thus fell asleep.

**_The Next Morning_**

Victor got dressed, noticing a orange hair girl speaking alot to a boy wearing what seems like chinese clothing. Victor followed the rest of the students as they were lead outside to a cliff edge.

Ozpin looked at the students with a smile, "Welcome to your Initiation, here you'll be tasked in finding the relic" He says, just then a blonde haired woman steps in adjusting her glasses.

"You'll be dropped into the Emerald Forest, here is home to many creatures called Grimm once inside whomever you meet you'll be partnered up with" She says.

Victor noticed that he and the other students are on what looks like launch pads, before he knew it he and the other students are launched into the sky.

While falling the voice talked to him, **_'Having fun?'_** 'Shut up!' remembering what happened before, Victor extended his hand as it releases a black tendril allowing it to attach to a tree and Victor begin to swing from it and land safetly.

"Okay, I just gotta find Nina as my parents and-" growling was heard, Victor turned his head to look at some approaching Grimm which happen to be Beowolves.

"Ah shit..." He says, the Beowolves rush towards Victor who easily dodged it and slammed his leg into it's jaw.

Listening to the Grimm growling, Victor jumped and cracked his fists against the two charging Grimm, **_'Let me help'_** The Symbiote said.

Victor looked at his hands as they begin to morph into claws, smirking a bit, Victor clawed the first Beowolf then clawing the next one.

Victor begin feel very eased, like he has a new personality that loves fighting and violence. Grabbing one of the Grimm and using his newfound strength tossing it into the pack, "Groovy" He says.


	3. Chapter 3, Gaining a partner

Victor made his way through the Emerald Forest in search for Nina or at least a partner. "Tsh can hardly see with all these bushes and trees in the way" He says.

The further in the forest he went, the more difficult it became. Victor soon found a another person, but what he sees surprises him.

The same girl from the airship, dashing as she seem to have a symbiote like him but purple with a white spider symbol and long hair. The Grimm growled and attacked her but some even ran whimpering, **_"Kehahahaha!!" _**She laughed out.

**_"Lucy we're being watched"_** She says, turning to see Victor who held a surprised look. The girl returned to her human state, "Y-Your just like me" Victor says.

Lucy bowed her head, "I'm Vive Mashiba but my symbiote calls my by my middle name Lucy this is my symbiote Ultraviolet, together we're Ultraviolet or UV for short" Victor shook her hand, "Victor Brock and this my symbiote umm parasite?" He says.

**_"Parasite?!"_** It shouted, Vive giggled a bit "They dislike being called a parasite, well since we locked eyes we're partners" She says. She had a major point, they did meet and so they are partners now.

On the other side of the forest, Nina dashed through the area, relesing one of her webbing allowing her to swing then jump off the branch.

"What's that?" She says, as a King Taijitu tries to sink it's fangs into her, Nina dodged and drew her dagger-pistol which she called trapdoor into the side before flipping back and firing a few rounds.

The King Taijitu heads hissed and struck at Nina who jumped and rolled before being tail whipped back into a tree.

Nina coughed out and watched as the Grimm slither towards her until shurikens in shape of crescent moons sunk into it's faces.

"Wha?!" She let out, a young man wearing armor and cowl which was entirely white, he wore a mask and hood as a crescent moon was symbolized on his chest.

Drawing his truncheon and dashed at the King Taijitu, seemingly pulling his weapon apart only for it to morph into a staff and cracking it against one of the heads. Nina got up and ran to help him, firing a dust filled bullet into one of the head's eyes.

Nina and the young man both attacked each of the two heads, soon the pair removed the King Taijitu heads.

"Hi I'm Nina Brock!" She says, the young man looked at her nodded "Marc Spector" He says, Nina smiled as she just found a partner.

**_Back to Victor and _****_Vive_**

"So these Symbiotes are meant to make heroes?" Victor says looking at Vive, she tapped her chin "From what my symbiote told me" She says.

The two continue to travel through the forest until they came across some ruins and heared a loud girl scream (Jaune XD) "What was that?" Victor says.

"I dunno" Lucy says.

The pair step towards the ruins and found Nina and Marc, "Nina!" Victor calls out, Nina looked at Victor and grinned.

"Bro! I got a partner, Marc this is my big bro Victor" She says, Marc extended his hand and shook hands with Victor.

"Victor Brock" "Marc Spector" They tell each other.

The group grabbed the Black Bishop pieces, "These are the relics? their just chess pieces" Victor says in confusion when suddenly.

"I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!" "Nora!" They noticed a orange hair girl lightly smiling as the young man in chinese clothing sighing then smiling at the hyper girl.

Soon many people were meet Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie.

Victor looked Blake who stared at her book, his heart felt heavy **_'Ooo Vic gotta a crush'_** He ignored his symbiote.

The group traveled to their final destination, they travel would easy but one of the Grimm attacked.

"Nevermore!" Marc shouted ready to fight.

Everyone begin to battle the giant Grimm bird, Victor ran as fast as he could then begin to scale the wall and pounching the Grimm **_"Heheh"_** His symbiote laughed and morphed it's arm into a blade and slashed it's beak.

The Nevermore let out a loud cawing noise, Nora fired one of her grenades from her makeshift hammer grenade launcher which hit it's mark.

Nina loaded a fire dust bullet and hit the joint in the Grimm's wing. Vive dash and slammed her leg into it's head forcing it down and Victor slashed the wing off.

Yang grinned and sucker punched the Grimm causing it to fly back and Ruby unsheathing crescent rose and slashing the Grimm in half.

"Good Job" Victor tells everyone.

On the cliffside the teachers and other staff watch.

"Most Impressive" Port says stroking his mustance, Glynda readjusted her glasses.

"They were able to defeat a Nevermore quite skilled students" She says, Ozpin eyed Victor held a look of interest.

**_Beacon Academy_**

The final processing begin, everyone was to be lined up and given their team's names. Victor and his friends were up next, approaching Ozpin who smiled at them.

"Victor Brock, Vivi Mashiba, Marc Spector, Nina Brock you all have found the Black Bishop relic, you have completed your initnation and today Mr. Brock you are the leader of your new team, team VVMN" Ozpin says.

The newfound team were filled with excitement and couldn't wait to become hunters.

**_A New Day_**

Team VVMN begin to unpack their stuff and renovate their room.

"It looks nice" Nina says with a grin, Marcus rubbed his chin and nodded, Victor yawned a bit "Let's go get breakfast guys"

The team walked towards the cafeteria and got their breakfast, the moment they sat at a bench a small groan of pain and pleads are heard.

Victor and his team looked as a Bunny Faunus Student is having one of her ears pulled by a another student whose still wearing his armor.

Victor clenched his fist cause he knows the girl's pain since Nina was bullied cause she is a Faunus, grabbing his apple and tossing it as it hits the bully causing him to let go of the girl.

"Ow! who threw that?!" He shouted, everyone pointed at Victor. The bully along with team approached Victor who stared at them.

"You really think your funny?" He says, Victor stood up and said "No..I'm a damn comedian"

"Ooo Cardin he's asking for it" One of them said, 'So he's Cardin?' **_'He's got a alot of meat on him'_** Cardin grabbed Victor's shirt collar.

"You better watch yourself youngblood" He says, Victor narrowed his eyes "No..you watch yourself" He says clenching Cardin's arm tightly causing pain to fill in Cardin forcing him to let go of Victor who shoved him into his group.

Cardin dusted himself off and walked away, the Faunus Bunny girl looked at Victor and nodded "Thank You" She says.

Victor nodded and returned to his breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4, Bullies and Crushes

During class Professor Port was going on his usually on how he was young Huntsmen once and how he battled a variety of Grimm.

Victor clicked his tongue, Nina wrote down in her textbook listening to Port, Vive happily listen to the Professor but in reality she was trying not to sleep, Marc leaning in his chair massaging his temple.

The Bell Ring as Port dismissed the students, "Hey guys I'll catch up I just gotta get something from my locker" Victors says and walks to his locker and opens it.

Grabbing his stuff then begin to sense soemthing or someone behind him, moving his head as a fist hits his locker shut. Turning to see Cardin who held a scowl, "Think your very funny huh?" He says.

Victor said nothing, crowds of students swarm the area to watch the fight.

"Kick his ass Cardin!" One of his team members says, Cardin throws jabs at Victor who blocked them and stepped to the side nearly making Cardin trip.

Caridn throws a another punch to which Victor lean all the way back with his legs bend but his feet remained to the ground surprising everyone.

Two of Cardin's team members rushed at Victor who elbowed them and pushed himself on the ground with one hand and split kicked them, Cardin rushed at Victor who begin to block his strikes and headbutted him and threw him into the group.

Victor cracked his knuckles and stared at Cardin and his group, "Leave me alone Winchester" He says before leaving, Victor walked to his dorm then spotted Blake so he hide against the wall as his Symbiote camouflages him.

Watching Blake wall past him, Victor's heart beat fast against his chest, she's very beautiful he can only wish he had the courage to tell her.

Entering his dorm as his sister Nina jumped onto him, "Gotcha!" She laughed, Victor stood tall and laughed a bit.

"Yeah you got me you got me, come on we gotta study" He says.

Studying was rather difficult, but Nina and Vivi both excelled in their clases while he and Marc excelled in combat training.

At night, Victor snuck out the window and his hands morphed intp a claw like state. Sinking them into the wall allowing him to climb up "Okay easy does it" He says.

**_"Neat"_** UV says.

Victor nearly screamed and let go of the wall, Ultraviolet Vive's Symbiote laughed st him, **_"Your still new to the symbiote but we can help you Vic" _**She grinned thus making Victor feeling a bit nervous.

Throughout the night UV/Vive trained Victor on how Symbiote operates, how they change your body, personality and how you fight. Soon Victor begin to master his symbiote, **_"Nice now all you have to do is name your Symbiote"_** She says.

"Wait how did you get the name Ultraviolet?" Victor asks, UV released a light that made it hard for Victor to see then she went invisible.

**_'I see her'_** his symbiote says, UV went to normal **_"That's why" _**

"I get it you release Ultraviolet light making you invisible to the naked eye" He says.

UV laughed a bit **_"Egghead"_** she says.

Vive and Victor stayed on the roof as the morning sun neay arose, "I found UV in a container in Mistral, I released her and the next thing that happens is we're bonded and she's been my only friend" Vive says.

"I gained my symbiote from a meteor that crashed" Victor replies.

The sun has fully risen and so the two snuck back inside only to be caught by Marc who was writing his homework.

"Do you ever sleep?" Victor asks and Marc looks at him.

"I'm a Night Owl" He replies.

The day was like yesterday expect Cardin didn't dare to approach Victor. Victor sat in the back of his class and watched Blake who was reading her book as usually, he notices she wears a bow and usually keeps to herself.

Victor looked at his scroll notcing he gained a text from Yang.

**_Yang: Yo Vic_**

**_Victor: Sup_**

**_Yang: Hey later wanna go for an old time spar?_**

**_Victor: Your on Xiao Long_**

Yang looked at Victor and grinned thus he smirked at her, Yang and Victor are good friends and rivals durning their sparring matchs.

Durning their classroom sparring match they always end up in a tie.

The two stepped outside into the forest and begin their spar. Yang threw her punches and Victor blocked as he arm locked Yang and tossed her.

Yang rolled a bit then fires a rounds from her Ember Celica at Victor who jumped over as the two their elbows collide their elbows together.

"Better to give up Vic" Shs says smirking, Victor let out a "Hmph"

The two go back and forth with their attacks then Yang slammed her fists together releasing her semblance and begins hitting Victor with barrages of fists.

Victor's symbiote took the belows but it felt the heat and screamed, releasing a tendril at Yang and tossing her into a tree breaking it.

"Ow" Yang says and gets up, "Woah Vic?" Victor clenches himself trying to contain his symbiote.

"Y-Yang!..Go get Vive!" He says, Yanh worried for her friend ran to find her as Victor falls onto his knees feeling like he was about to go insane.


	5. Chapter 5, What's in a name

Yang ran as fast as she can, running towards the dorms and into team VVMN's room "Vive I need your help! it's Victor he's hurt!" She says, the team was surprised by Yang's suddenly burst and so they followed her.

Victor clenched himself, feeling like he was losing himself almost like he's about to go insane. Vive actived her Symbiote Ultraviolet and dropped down to Victor whose Symbiote was going wild.

**"Victor listen to us! you need to recontrol your symbiote show it whose in charge"** She says, Victor held his head feeling like his head is going to explode.

"Bro! come on fight it!" Nina says, Yang cupped her hands and shouted "Come on Vic!"

Victor begin to breath slow and regain control of his symbiote and soon collaspe to ground. Marc grabbed Victor and carried him back to their dorm.

Vive sat in a chair, "It's not easy but me and Victor have these beings called Symbiotes, I've controlled my within years, now I'm teaching Victor how to use his" She says, Nina was surprised of what a Symbiote is, Marc slowly nodded and Yang nodded as well.

"We can't tell anyone else" She says.

Victor woke up out of his nap, Nina hugged him tightly "Bro!" She says, Victor rubbed her back in small circles and Yang huggrd Victor nearly breaking him.

"Ah! Yang let go!" He says, "No! I almost lost my friend!" She says teary eyes.

It took Marc and Vive to have Yang let go of thr hug. Team VVMN and RWBY began their usual class days, Victor continue to secretly look at Blake as he writes in his journal.

Suddenly a spitball is hit in his head, looking to see who did. Cardin smirked at him, Victor glared then return to his writing.

Once class ended, Victor gently bumped into said Blake, "Ah I'm sorry!" He says, Blake grabs her book "No it's okay" She says.

Victor rubbed the back of his head as Blake looks at him, "Um..I'm Victor Brock" He says extending his hand and Blake shook it "Blake Belladonna" She replies.

"Hey I gotta get to class but maybe we can talk again" She says, Victor nodded "Y-Yeah that will be nice" He says.

Victor entered the Gym, durning the gym everyone was tasked with a simple game of dodgeball.

Nora held the ball and grinned while everyone gulped in terror even the ones on her side. Throwing the ball hitting a few of the students but Victor dodged and grabbed the ball and tossed it back at Nora.

She goes flying back a few feet, "Tssh Nora you okay?" Victor says, Nora laughs a bit "Nice one!" She says.

Dodgeball was a fun game minus the beating from Nora's strength. Victor walked to his dorm only to meet Cardin and his team who blocked his path.

"You know we ain't done yet" Cardin says, Victor's eye twitched a bit.

"Hey bro there you are" Nina says, Victor looked at Nina then Cardin "Move Cardin" He says.

Suddenly one of Cardin's goons grabbed Nina, before Victor could do anything he is punched by Cardin.

Cardin laughed and give Victor a swift kick in his side. Victor coughed and held his side and grit his teeth.

"Hey Cardin she's a faunus a spider faunus" One of them said, "Yeah a bug"

Nina spat on Cardin's face making him pulled her hair tightly.

Victor snapped, his symbiote begin to cover his body as he sends his tendrils in the shape of hammers slamming into the two holding Nina.

Cardin looked with fear as Victor grabbed him by the throat, **_"We try being nice but you and your little fuck buddies have tested our limit"_**

"W-What are you?" He says in fear, the symbiote grinned **_"We...are Venom"_** He says tossing Cardin into his group as they get up and run.

Victor reformed back to his normal state, Nina looked at Victor with amazement.

The only witness besides Nina was a lone janitor with his name tag Lee, the man smiled and cleaned his glasses "Looks like I gotta clean these"

Victor titled his head and helped Nina walked back to their dorm.

**_Elsewhere_**

Roman placed his hat on and lit his cigar, "Come on Neo we got some work to do" He says looking at Vale with a smirk "Better watch out kiddies cause Roman Torchwick is back!"

"Remember our deal Roman" a woman in a red dress with yellow color eyes steps out, "You still work with us" She says.

**_I'm sorry if it was short guys, go ahead and help me with ideas for a new chapter, and the janitor he is based on Stan Lee._**

**_Rip Stan Lee, you legend_**


	6. Chapter 6, Criminal Scum

Team RWBY and VVMN decided to spent their break in the town since the Vytal Festival is approaching and students from Vacuo and Weiss wishes to welcome them on her behalf.

"You sure Weiss? it more seems that you want to examine the competion" Blake says, Weiss looks at the Faunus with a semi-glare.

"Look!" Ruby points out to a store that has a smashed window as police surround the area. "Just dust was stolen that's all" The owner says, the Detectives wrote down the owner's testament.

One of them suggested it was White Fang Victor listen closely, the White Fang were once an activst group of Faunus who wanted rights like any other human but now White Fang has been labeled as Terrorists.

"White Fang here in Vale?" Marc says rubbing his chin, Nina folded her arms "Huh why just Dust?" She asked.

"Well I think those White Fangs are nothing but troublemakers" Weiss says, Blake suddenly snapped.

"Their not criminals! their just misunderstood!" She shouts, surpring RWBY and VVMN, "They stood for rights, but why would they commit robbery?"

Ruby quickly dismissed the issue "Blake has a point, Roman Torchwick could be the cause of this" Victor flinched at his name.

"You okay Vic?" Yang asks, "Yeah just fine" He tells her.

Just as Weiss and Blake continue to argue, a young man in a white shirt, blue jeans, red shoes, yellow hair and a monkey tail jumps over them, looking at Blake as he winks.

"Who was he?" Vive says, Weiss tilted her head "Maybe he's here for the tournament"

Either way they chase after him.

Weiss suddenly crashed into a red hair girl, Team RWBY and Vive and Nina stopped.

"We'll catch him!" Marc says with Victor following him.

The unknown Faunus begins to parkour but Victor and Marc ended up right on his tail.

Marc threw his crescent disc at him only for him to draw a nunchuk weapin and smacking it back, Victor shot out his tendril from his fingers wrapping around his leg and pulling him over to Victor and Marc.

Marc cracked his knuckles, "Now why were you running?" He asked, **_"Lie and we'll eat your brains"_** Venom says.

"Whoa whoa! My name is Sun Wukong, I'm from Vacuo" He says, Sun explained he snuck on the ship without a ticket, Venom releases him and reforms back into Victor.

"Victor Brock" "Marc Spector" They say.

Victor and Marc both return to their team and friends, they were introducted to Penny Polendina.

Team RWBY and VVMN walked back to Beacon with Victor and Nina saying they'll catch up.

Victor and Nina both go a local stand and buy some snacks, "So didja catch the guy?" Nina says, Victor nodded a bit.

"Yeah he's name is Sun Wukong and he's from Vacuo" Victor says.

Nightfall began and so Victor and Nina begin to walk back to Beacon til a loud alarm went off.

Victor and Nina ran towards the noise, a store is being robbed and outside Roman Torchwick steps out and with him are a few White Fang.

Victor narrowed his eyes allowing his symbiote to active, **_"Let's go Nina"_** Venom says.

**_"Torchwick! We're ordering a citizen's arrest!"_** He shouts, Roman looked a bit shocked "Y-You!" He says and fires his Melodic Cudgel at him who dodged.

Nina dashed and drew her Trapdoor and fired a few non lethal rounds at the White Fang, Venom and Roman begin fight.

Roma swung his cane which Victor dodged and slammed his leg into Roman's side, Roman gritted his teeth in pain and backhanded Venom.

Nina jumped up and fired her webbing and slammed two White Fangs into each other.

Roman fired a dust into Venom's chest knocking him back, he smirks but only to be kicked in the chest by Nina.

More of the White Fang appeared, a few crescent discs smack against their masks howevere two were in the shoulders drawing blood.

Nina and Victor looked up as Marc in his cowl along with Vive in her Ultraviolet symbiote.

Team VVMN begin to battle Roman and his White Fang underlings.

Ultraviolet laughed, slamming her leg into a Snake Faunus, Marc jumps in slamming his into a White Fang Member shattering the mask.

Roman with a few of his underlings begin to run with VVMN chasing after them.

Vive and Marc chased after Roman Torchwick while Victor and Nina chased a few of the White Fang.

Nina shot out her webs and swinged to them kicking both in the back, suddenly a much larger Faunus grabs her by the throat and slams her down hard.

Venom let out a loud snarl and tackled the Faunus and tore into him.

Ultraviolet and Marc chased down Roman however a fireball is shot into Vive knocking her down and Marc runs to his teammate only to be kicked in the jaw by a silver hair young man.

"Ah kids!" Roman says jokingly.

Victor and Nina caught with theit friends but Roman got away, Nina helped to carry Marc as Victor helps Vive.

Back at Beacon, Victor went outside and found Blake, she looked sadden and once she removed her bow revealing she's a cat faunus.

Victor lightly stepped down and stepped towards her, "Blake" He says, Blake turns around fast looking at him.

Victor looked at her, "Your a faunus?" He says, Blake looked away "Not just a faunus Victor I'm a former White Fang" She says.

Grabbing her hand tightly surprising her, "I think your beautiful this way Blake" He says taking a huge gulf of air "And I...I..develop feeling towards you" He says stuttering a bit.

Blake says nothing but nodded holding his hands back, the two spent the time under the moonlight.

**_Venom's first kill, and Torchwick has just escaped, the hunt for Torchwick and the White Fang has just begun_**


	7. Chapter 7, Night Time Raid

**_Spartan 108_**

**_Hey randomdude21 I got an idea for a next story it's crossover with sons of anarchy, bakunyuu maid Kari, and helter skelter no mura. The oc will be Jax Teller's younger brother name Michael Teller who moved to Japan to get himself out of the sons of anarchy for his dad and his older brother, but when he gets to Japan they're gangs in that country to take an advantaged on the women, one gang called the maid masters that take the women that are from a cafe to do horroible thing to the maid women, while the other one leering women to the secluded village where the women can use their phones to call help, seems wherever Michael goes somewhere anarchy follows. Bakunyuu maid Kari will be the first, while helter skelter no mura is a sequel. What do you think buddy? Loven this story. - Wow, I never watched the show I'm reading the comics but I'll accept your challenge Spartan you just came the hardest one yet_**

Victor walked down the halls with Blake, holding her hand. The two blushed, Victor scratched his cheek, Blake smiled a bit, a few students muttered.

Yang folded her arms and smirked, "Oi Love birds!" She shouted, Victor looked down to hide his blush.

Nina wiggled a bit, "Bro you look so adorable!" She says, Vive smiled and nodded as Marc gave him a approval nod.

Victor and Blake have offically begin to date, Victor was happy he has the girl of his dreams tho he didn't think he would win her neverless he was happy and so was Blake.

Durning Gym it was time for sparring practice.

Team VVMN were considered to be one of the amazing at sparring.

Nina dodged from a student swinging their firesword, grinning as she slams her knee under the student's chin and webbing her opponet and stuck them to a wall.

Marc blocked the strikes and uppercutted his opponet and tossed his discs only for them to be deflected, drawing his truncheon and cracked it against the student's jaw.

Vive dodged and whipped her leg against her opponet's leg and held them in a headlock and slammed them onto the floor.

Finally Victor popped his neck as Yang cracked her knuckles.

The two best friends and rivals grinned at each other and slammed their fists together. Yang throws some jabs which Victor blocked and slammed his leg into her side.

Yang held his leg and flung him to side causing him to slide and dashed towards Yang.

Victor is a martial artists and Yang's a boxer however both were evenly matched, most of their spars ended as a tie.

Slamming her fists together, Yang actived her semblance and threw fasts jabs at Victor who dodged but felt the heat, their punches collided with one a another.

They slammed their fists into each other's jaws but continue to smirk.

Their match was ended up as a tie.

Meanwhile in VVMN's dorm, "Roman is still out there guys, so our Operations will be Night Time" Marc says.

The others agreed, they suit and went out for the night.

Team VVMN broke out into a two man team Victor and Vive sunxd they have symbiotes and Marc and Nina cause their basically ninja.

**_Marc and Nina investigate the White Fang activity_**

Marc and Nina jumped from roof to roof, as the two slip into a factory.

Inside was a meeting held by a huge group of White Fang Members, they were all wearing their masks.

Marc listened closely and watched, crates were brought in and inside them were military graded weapons.

"That's a lot of fire power" Nina whispers, Marc put some knuckle dusters coated in spikes and jumped down landing on two of the White Fang.

"Intruder!" One of them shouted, Nina pulled up her mask and webbed down and swung kicking a larger White Fang in the face.

The White Fang recruits either ran or tried to attack, Marc slammed his fists into them causing major damage, Nina fired non lethal rounds before webbing a White Fang and slamming them into a group.

Marc elbowed his opponet and Nina headbutted a another.

The room was filled with beat up White Fang, Marc and Nina notified the Police.

**_Victor and Vive hunt for Roman Torchwick_**

The two Symbiotes torn into the scared White Fangs, a few open fired but the symbiotes were stronger.

Venom laughed and whipped his tendrils against a few of the White Fangs as Ultraviolet released a light only Symbiotes and Faunus can see which nearly blinded the White Fang.

**_"He's not here_****_"_** UV says, Venom hissed and growled.

**_"Let's go and regroup"_** He says.

The two Symbiotes flee the area, leaving dead and wounded White Fang.

The Symbiotes web swing before a blast hits Venom in the chest.

UV stops and stares at a smirking man in a black coat with red hair and horns, drawing his sword and dashing towards UV.

The Symbiote morphed her arm into a blade blocking his strikes, Venom hissed and grabbed the his shoulder and punched him.

The man spat some blood out and fired his shotgun sheath, Venom caught the shells and spat them out which he slashed open.

His body glowed and quick slashed Venom, the Symbiote cried in pain.

UV grabbed Venom as she swings them out of the area and the man sheathed his blade and walked away.

**_Hey Spartan here's a preview for your new story crossover_**

Michael Teller, Jax's younger brother begin to pack up his traveling bag and walked towards the plane as he read his letter.

**_Michael remember became a man you choose to be_**

**_Don't let anyone tell you other wise_**

**_always and forever, your older brother Jax_**

Folding the letter and stepping into the plane, Michael was a member of the S.O.A, however after losing many friends and loved ones.

He decided to make a new life in Japan, hoping he'll escape the black cloud that follows him.


	8. Chapter 8, Anxiety Separation

_"A couple of arrests of White Fang have been made over night, the members were covered in blood and bruises more on this later"_The news anchor says.

In the cafeteria, a major food fight breaks out between team RWBY, JNPR and VVMN. It was like a battle zone, food was thrown, each members of the team has been thrown and covered in food as team RWBY was victorious.

"That sucked!" Victor shouted, cleaning his uniform, Blake giggled and plucked a piece of a fruit from his hair.

Sun showed and was greeted as he introduced his friend Neptune, durning the school time, RWBY has begin to plan on stopping Roman while next to their dorm VVMN has planning the same thing

**_The Hunt for Torchwick has begun_**

Yang and Neptune went to Junior's bar to invesgate.

Blake and Sun went to find any information on the White Fang.

Ruby and Weiss search for Torchwick himself.

Marc and Nina cracking down on any robbery.

Victor and Vive hunting down that mysterious masked swordsman.

Venom and Ultraviolet grinned as they swinged around the town, **_"Over there!"_** UV called out, Venom spotted a few White Fangs so they dropped down.

**_"Citizen's arrest!"_** Venom shouts grinning, the White Fang jolted in fear but begin to push their attack on the Symbiotes.

Firing their guns at them, UV jumped and fired a few spikes from her person as Venom morphed his hands into hammers and cracks a few of them into the faces.

Suddenly a fireblast is thrown at them, UV and Venom dodged. A woman with yellow color eyes wearing what seems like a stealth suit and mask walked towards them.

"My my you two have became a major nuisance, so I'll have to deal with you two myself" She says smirking and releases some fire.

UV and Venom dodged and attacked her, she slammed her leg into Venom's back who grinned and throws her into UV who uppercutted her.

The mysterious woman grunted and spat out some blood, drawing her blades and slashing UV who screamed a bit before clawing the woman's thigh a bit causing her to hiss in pain.

The woman blasted a fireball into her face sending UV into the nearby lake, Venom stared at the woman until she released a full blast of fire onto Venom causing Victor and the symbiote to cry in pain then blackout.

**_Unknown Location_**

Victor woke up strapped down to a machine, the same woman walked in smirking, "Victor Brock, Former Haven Academy Student now Beacon Student" She says reading his file, "Father deceased, has one adopted Faunus sister Nina Brock, leader of VVMN"

Narrowing his eyes then a loud noise is brought in causing him and Venom to cry in agony.

"These symbiotes will prove to be marvelous help to our cause Victor and for such a handsome boy" She says holding his cheek, "Will you join us Mr. Brock?"

"No..." He says, she laughed and says to Victor.

"To bad"

The sound blast Victor causing more and more pain as pieces of Venom came off and filled some tubes.

The tray containing the tubes were soon brought to five Mercenaries.

"These are to help you on your new contracts" She smiles, the Mercenaries took the tubes as the symbiotes begin to latched onto the Mercenaries, "Now your new names are Lasher, Riot, Phage, Agony and Scream you all have one special mission" She grins as the shadows cover her body but her eyes begin to glow.

**_Elsewhere, Vale's Prison_**

_"The mass murder known as Nineteen year old Cletus Kasady has finally been captured, after his tenth mass murder spree has finally came to an end"_

A red hair young man is brought to his cell as he sat down and begin to grin widely.

**_Beacon Academy_**

The Mysterious Woman walked with her two associates dressed in Student's uniforms.

Vive rubbed her head and bumped into the grey hair boy, "Watch it!" He says, "Merc don't even" The green haired girl said. Vive eyed them but walked towards her dorm as she entered and meet up with Nina and Marc.

"I looked everywhere I can't find Victor" She says, Nina bite her pillow hard worrying for her brother.

Marc clenched his fist with a vein popping in it, "Who ever kidnapped our leader and friend will regret it" He says.

"I know...I know" Vive says.

Team VVMN told Team RWBY and JNPR of Victor's disapperence and so three teams begin to search for Victor.

Near a hill, Lasher lowered his binoculars, "Divide and Conquer" He says.

The other symbiotes hide in their places as Nina, Marc and Vive walked through the forest in search for Victor.

**_Preview to SOA: Rising Sun_**

Michael stepped out of his apartment and lit a cigarette, checking his phone reading a text from his friend Shishi, walking down the street.

He eventually see him at a cafe, Shishi was a former member of SOA who returned to his homeland Japan, his hair was darker and he had a few scars on his cheek.

"Michael" "Shishi" They greet and shake hands and enter the cafe.

Michael looked at the women, they were beautiful however he didn't feel like something was right in the air, it made him feel uneased.


	9. Chapter 9, No one gets left behind

Team VVMN, JNPR and RWBY begin searching for Victor.

"Hey guys I think I see something!" Nina says, pointing to a nearby facility; The three teams enter the building and begin exploring it.

The three of them went seperate ways, VVMN went for the stairs that went down, RWBY went left leading to a clearing and JNPR went right leading to a large room.

**_Team RWBY vs. Scream and Riot_**

"Watch out!" Weiss shouted, a table is thrown at them, Yang smashes the table to pieces.

Scream and Riot drop down, **_"Kill them"_** Scream says, the two symbiotes attacked the huntresses.

Ruby unsheaths Crescent Rose and slashes for Scream who blocked with a bladed arm, Yang fired her Ember Celica at Riot who dodged and shouldercheck the Blonde into a wall but then dodged Blake's Gamboul Shroud blade then Blake fires a few rounds at him.

Riot roars but then is frozen in place by Weiss stabbing the ground releasing ice dust from Myrtenaster, the symbiote roared and tried to break free.

Scream is sent flying by one of Yang's punches, Riot breaks out of the ice and tendril whips Weiss into Ruby.

"These guya got a symbiote like Vic!" Yang shouts, Ruby fires a fire dust round at Riot who screama in pain, **_"Damnit! fall back!" _**Scream shouts, the two Symbiotes flee with RWBY chasing after them.

**_Team JNPR vs. Agony and Phage_**

Jaune raises his shield as Agony slammed her fist into him sending back a few feet. Pyrrha fliped Mílo into a rifle and fired a few rounds towards Agony who absorb the bullet and fires them back forcing her to raise Akoúo to deflext them.

Ren and Nora dashed fowards to save their teammates.

Nora slams her Magnhild into Phage sending the symbiote into a wall breaking it, Ren flip kick Agony and open fire with Stormflower.

The two symbiotes roar as Agony throws some rubble at JNPR who dodge from the fray.

Jaune swallowed her and rushed and manage to slash Phage across the chest causing the symbiote to scream, Pyrrha using her semblance to yank Jaune back from Phage claw attack.

The symbiotes retreat and so JNPR follows him.

**_Team VVMN vs. Lasher_**

Lasher whippes it's bladed tendrils towards them, Nina fires her webbing and swung towards Lasher, kicking him in the jaw.

Ultraviolet roared and tackles into Lasher who manage to pry her off and toss her, Marc threw his crescent moon dart towards Lasher who makes it against his cheek.

Nina fired her trapdoor but Lasher wrapped it's tendril around her leg slamming her into Marc who caught her.

'Lasher return' his earpiece went off, **_"Next time kiddies"_** He tells them and runs.

"Wait!" Nina shouts and chases after Lasher, VVMN followed.

All three teams met in the center, they enter the underground facility, "Damnit we gotta split up again" Marc says clenching his fist.

In a further pathway, Venom in a container manage to slip piece of it onto a consol and destroy it allowing it to be free.

Venom in it's slime form begin to crawl looking for Victor, falling into a drainer and sliding into a air vent, Venom hears a fimilar voice.

"It's quiet" Blake says, her eyes twitch, Venom begin to drain down and latch on to Blake. Needless to say it spook her until it spoke, **_'Vicootor'_** Blake's vision went black.

Victor blocked the light of his eyes until one of guards grabs him and dragged him, struggling until one of the guards slammed the butt of a rifle into his head.

The guards dropped Victor and aimmed their rifles at Victor who glared a them.

Suddenly a black tendril grabbed one of the guards and yanked, "What the hell?!" A guard shouted, the lights went out and guns begin firing.

Victor crawled under a table to avoid any gunshot, screams and gun fire went off then suddenly silence.

A tendril grabbed Victor and dragged him, **_"Hi Victor"_** "Venom?" Victor saya eyeing his Symbiotic ally who is now occupying a female.

"Whoa" He says, She-Venom grabs a hold of his face and begin kissing him, Victor was stunned then Venom begin to rebond onto him revealing Blake who was enjoying the kiss.

Once Venom and Victor rebonded, Victor held Blake and kissed her back.

The two eventually broke the kiss, "Victor I..I missed you" She says nuzzling under his chin, Victor held her "I missed you too Blake"

The two begin to find a exit only to run into Scream, Phage, Lasher, Riot and Agony.

Blake ready for a fight but Victor stopped her, "Wait their my symbiote's children they only to learn how to control it" He says then all five symbiotes extended a limp of theirs morphed hitting Victor.

"Tsh! should of seen that coming" Victor says rubbing his nose, activing Venom as they battled the symbiotes.

Venom snarled **_"Bad kiddies attacking Mama and Papa!" _**Blake blushed at the name mama.

Venom slammed his fist into Lasher then morphing his hand into a hammer slamming into Scream's jaw, Blake threw Gamboul Shroud wrapping it around Riot and throwing him into Agony.

Just as the Symbiotes prepare to attack them, they are hit by a grenade by Nora's Magnild.

Teams VVMN, RWBY and JNPR appear, the teams and the five symbiotes begin a full out fight. Walls are broken, bullets and blades were shot and clashed.

Venom looked at a container, reading it closely liquid nitrogen, grinning, Venom grabs the container and tosses it **_"Yang fire!"_**

Yang fire her Ember Celica at the container releasing the liquid nitrogen covering the symbiotes and Venom slashes the symbiotes shattering them releasing the mercs.

Leaving the Mercenaries for the police, VVMN, RWBY and JNPR left for Beacon.

Victor looked at his symbiote as his morphed into a new look, a white spider symbol appears on him, his shoulders had some spikes on them and he looked like he wore armor.

Yang whistle and smirked, "Looking good Vic" She says, "Awesome!" Nina and Ruby shouted.

**_Vale's Prison_**

A couple of the guards are dead, Neo begin to pick lock the cell releasing Cletus who walked out.

"Heh..I got a vistor" He says, Neo tilted her head and smirked and handed him a vile.

Confused, Cletus opened it as a good wrapped around him nearly freaking him out but then he laughs with the symbiote bonded with him.

His symbiote was more red with some black veins, Cletus and Neo walked out of the prison and caught up with the woman with yellow eyes.

"Mr Kasedy, I am Cinder I was wondering if your willing to join us" She says, Kletus folded his arms.

"As long I get to do what I am also honey today we are **_Carnage!_**" He shouts laughing out hard.

**_Victor's new look is based on Agent Venom, in case you were wondering guys also First Chaptet of SOA: Rising Sun, so Spartan would like it published my friend?_**


	10. Chapter 10, Criminals and New Students

Nightfall hit Vale, now team VVMN are doing their usual rounds. Venom in his new suit released his tendril allowing him to swing with Nina web swing next to him.

UV ran off the roof and swung from building to building while Marc or by his nickname Moon Knight used his cape to glide. Team VVMN begun their vigilante route, stoping crimes from petty thief to full murder and possible gang wars.

Near a warehouse, Nina pulled her bandana up to cover her mouth as she snuck into the warehouse, UV turned invisble and went through the front, Moon Knight prepare to smash through the class and Venom climbed onto the ceilling.

Inside the building, mulitple White Fang roamed. Cinder Fall along with her associates Mercury Blake and Emerald Sustrai and with them was the mass murder Cletus Kasedy.

"Now the plan is simple" She saya, Cletus chuckled and grinned "As long I get my far end of the deal" He says.

Mercury and Emerald were still dusturbed by Cletus, "Exactly how can we trust him?" She whispers to Mercury.

"Not sure but he's crazy" He tells her, "I'm not crazy! just have a serious joking personality" Cletus between them thus spooking them.

Emerald and Mercury prepare for a fight but Cletus laughed, "No no kiddies don't do that~" The two look down as Carnage's tendril wrapped around their leg then their throats chocking them.

Cletus/Carnage grinned until Cinder held fire in her hand, "Kasedy release them!" She shouts, Cletus glares at Cinder before releases them then resume to grin.

"Now should we deal with elephants in the rooms!" He grins looking up thus causing Cinder, Mercury and Emerald to look up spotting Moon Knight who broke through the glass.

Nina dropped down and fired her trapdoor at the armed White Fang disarming then releasing her webbing which stuck them to walls.

Ultraviolet relieved herself and Venom dropped down, Cletus laughed allowing Carnage to take over **_"Dad!"_** He shouted.

Venom narrowed his eyes, the fact Carnage is calling him dad means a piece of Venom latched onto him.

Team VVMN begin to fight Cinder and her faction. Moon Knight dodged Mercury's kicks and slams his fist into his face knocking him back.

Nina fires her Trapdoor at Emerald who dodged fired her Kama, UV and Carnage go back at it clawing and punching.

Venom dodged Cinder's fire before wrapping a tendril around her and slammoming her into a table.

"Guh!" Cinder let out, using her fire ability causing Venom who dodge, Carnage laughed slashing his axe morphed hands towards Nina who dodged but a small cut went across the cheek.

Hissing in pain then her body glowed, Nina semblance's actived, black veins begin to spread through Nina's body as fangs grew and her fingers morphed into claws.

Nina slashed her claws up Carnage's chest then slam her leg into his side sending him into a wall, Moon Knight turn his head after being kicked by Mercury but took the hit and slam his fist into Mercury's cheek sending him back.

Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Cletus manage to flee.

**_Beacon_**

Team VVMN carried their stuff as they prepare to make way to their next class until Vive bumped into a silver grey hair student.

"Watch it" He says, Vive grab her stuff as Victor looked at him.

"Oi lay off" He says the students turn around looking at VVMN revealing Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai and Cletus Kasedy with a new hair cut.

Victor's symbiote begin to crawl up his neck and he knows Venom is pissed, Vive had widen eyes of anger, Marc held a neutral face but his fist was clenched with a vein ready to burst and Nina narrowed her eyes.

Cinder smirked a bit, Cletus held a sicking grin, Emerald held a sly smile and Mercury smirked.

Team VVMN stared at Team CCEM, knowing if they fight it will bring out trouble so VVMN let it go and walked away.

"We need to find out what their planning" Marc says quietly while the rest of the team agreed.

Tomorrow is the dance so they have to be ready.

**_Next Day_**

Today is the dance, Victor asked Blake if she wanted to join him which she agreed.

At the dance mutiple teams were partying, Vive slowly danced showing she can dance, Nina hung upside down from her web laughing, Victor held Blake's hand as they smiled.

Marc wasn't at the party for one specific reason.

**_Before the dance_**

_"I'm not attending I'll find out what Cinder is planning" He says, Victor nodded and fixed his suit "If you need back up call us" Victor tells his friend._

**_Now_**

Marc snuck on his suit and quietly tailed Cinder as she wore her infiltration suit. Firing her bow taking out a few of the guards and approaching a computer she smirked.

Before she could doing anything, Moon Knight throws a crescent dart at her causing her to dodge and glare at him.

Knight charged at Cinder who fired her bow, Knight dodged and threw some darts and so Cinder jumped to avoid them.

However Knight tackled her slamming her back into the console as he place his forearm under her chin "Surrender or" He says holding some darts in his fingers and fist clenched "Get hurt" He finishes.

Cinder hiss and kicked Knight off and fired her arrow into his shoulder but what surprises her it didn't stop him.

Slamming her bow into his stomach but held her forearm and threw her into the ground forcing Cinder to flee and Knight chase after her.

Cinder got away, Knight swore silently and switched his suit out for a tux.

At the party, he grabbed a drink and sat next to Nina, "She got away" Nina shrugged "Next time Marc" She clanks her cup against his.

Team VVMN begin to enjoy the rest of the party.


	11. Chapter 11, Maximum Carnage pt1

Cinder manage to convince Kasedy to join her, but that was the biggest mistake she could ever make. Cletus stepped into the forest, grinning as he allows Carnage to morph on him and attacking a few of the grimm.

Laughing out like a mad man, morphing his arms into axes and hacking a beowolf to death. Cletus/Carnage laughed out, echoing through the woods, his bloodlust wasn't yet quenched.

Carnage need more blood...more chaos.

**_Nearby Town_**

Carnage snuck into a town and watched the people in the streets as he begins to grin.

The entire town panic and flee from Carnage who attacked human and faunus alike. Cars were flipped, windows were smashed soon the police drove to the scene.

"Hands up!" One of them shouted, Carnage turned to them and grinned wickely.

**_Beacon Academy_**

_"News report say, the entire town was nearly destroyed. Almost the entire town was filled with the corpses of the people, witnesses reported a red creature attacked the people this is Lisa Lavender signing off"_

Victor lowered his scroll, "Anyway else watched that?" He asks the rest of team VVMN nodded.

"It's Cletus" Marc says folding his arms, "He's trying to draw us out" Vive nodded as Nina was shaking very anxiously.

"I hate this! we gotta stop him!" She says, Victor crackled his knuckles "I know guys" He says.

**_In a another room_**

Cletus lean in his chair, "So what?" He says.

"So what?! Cinder said to stay put but you go out and cause a mass murder" Emerald calls out, Mercury folds his arms.

"We should of left him in the prison" He says.

Cletus has his arms morph and grab Emerald and Mercury by their throats ans begin to smirk. "Hahahaha!! you think I care?! I could kill you both along with entire school if I wanted!"

"Remember our agreement" Cinder says appearing behin him, Cletus drops Emerald and Mercury who begin to take in a gulf of air.

Cletus hands return to normal, "Just remember I serve no one" He hisses.

**_The tournament is in a few days_**

Team VVMN focus hard on study and their training, durning a spar Victor and Nina were nearly matched.

Nina blocked her brother's jabs and threw a double spin kick however Victor manage to dodge it in the nick of time. Nina's appearance has changed after using her semblance, the veins covering her body are permanent not it ever bothered her.

Victor entered a Fighting Irish Stance and went for body shots on Nina. A few jabs got past her so Nina fired her webbing into a net but Victor cut the webs.

Victor and Nina grabbed each other's hands but Nina's flexibility gave her an edge so she flipped Victor onto his back.

"Ow!" He lets out, Nina laughs and helps him up, Victor noticed Blake watching so he winked causing her to smile.

Teamn VVMN and RWBY went to the festival being held, both teams need to relax and more lean.

A few times RWBY talked to Emerald and Mercury despite VVMN avoiding them.

"Well It's good we can relax" Nina says, "I agree" Marc says.

**_Night time_**

Victor went out with Marc, both Venom and Moon Knight begin to investigate Carnage's attack.

**_"Over there"_** Venom says, Moon knight nodded and followed into a wrecked building.

Venom and Moon Knight cautiously entered a room, inside was disturbing. Bodies were pinned to the walls and writing on the walls said.

_Will is all you need, Why kill for money when you can do it for free?, Look up_

They look up as Carnage drops down and attacks them both. Moon Knight threw his discs to which Carnage smacked away, Venom slammed into Carnage.

The two Symbiotes claw at each other then Moon Knight slams his fist into Carnage's jaw allowing Venom to claw up his chest.

Carnage cries out in pain, Moon Knight and Venom slam their fists into the made Symbiote's jaw sending him into a wall.

Cletus spat his blood and grinned before wrapping some tables with his tendrils and slams them into Moon Knight and Venom's backs, Carnage runs through the window and escapes.

**_A Moment Later_**

Venom and Moon Knight get up from their damage, "Damn...let's head back" Moon Knight says as Venom agrees.

The pair manage to return to Beacon before the sun risen.

Nina and Vive both patch up Victor and Marc, "With that Symbiote he's strong" Marc says.

"Remember Symbiotes have weakness like sound and fire" Vive says quickly.

"Besides the Vytal tournament is coming up, we gotta be ready and we'll stop Cinder's plot before it's to late" Nina says.

Team VVMN begin to huddle, "Remember we're a team so we stick together and we'll face obstacle we face" Victor says.

**_Elsewhere_**

A large castle, inside a woman of pale skin and red eyes stares outside of her window.

"Hmm one day I'll watch you burn Ozpin" She says then turns away from window entering the deepesr depths of her castle.

**_Back at Beacon_**

Victor step into Ozpin's office, "You wanted to see me sir?"

Ozpin nodded and looked at Victor, "Yes, let's just say I know of your Symbiotic Partner" He says with a smile surprising Victor.

"Now now Mr. Brock" He says placing his hand on his shoulder and walking him, "No need to be nervous we have a lot to discuss"


	12. Chapter 12, Maximum Carnage pt 2

Victor looked at Ozpin and nodded before leaving the office and reuniting with his team.

"Bro!" Nina shouted approaching Victor, "Where you been? class is gonna begin" She says Victor rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry let's go" He says walking with her.

**_Tomorrow is the tournament_**

Venom/Victor went out on patrol to find and stop Cletus for good. **_'Victor he's near'_** Victor listen then suddenly kicked Carnage in the back.

**_"Owie! dad that's no fun"_** He says, Venom and Carnage begin to go at it. The two symbiotes punch, kick and claw each other.

Venom morphing twin guns and firing them into Carnage's chest launching him back, Carnage created a axe and throw it towards Venom who dodged it and fired his tendrils at Carnage and slammimg into him.

The two Symbiotes enter a subway station and continue to battle, the civilians begin to flee. Venom punched Carnage and begin to grind his face against a moving train then slammimg him into a wall.

Carnage laughed **_"Hahahaha! wowie papa!"_** Venom ignored Carnage and begin to pummel him when suddenly a fireball slams into him.

Venom cries in pain as Carnage flees, Victor manage to rebond with the Symbiote.

"I was having fun" Cletus, Cinder says nothing walking away and swaying her hips.

**_Back at Beacon_**

Today is the Vytal Tournament, Teamn VVMN knows they need to stop Cinder and Cletus now.

Durning the tournament, Vive has been analyzing Mercury and Emerald's movies and tactics **_'The girl can create illusions' _**thanks to Ultraviolet, Vive finally knows how Emerald's semblance works however Mercury doesn't have one which surprises her the most.

Team VVMN along with RWBY and JNPR begin to domiate the tournament until one specific round was announced.

"The next round is Marc Spector and Nina Brock vs Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai!" The announcer shouted.

Marc and Nina stare down at Mercury and Emerald. Marc clenched his fists as he pull up his hoodie and Nina cracked her knuckles and Mercury smirked a bit and Emerald ready her karma.

"Begin!" the announcer shouted.

Marc threw his crescent darts at Mercury and Emerald who dodged, suddenly Nina fired her webbing on Mercury as she twirled it around her leg and pulled him to her allowing Nina to flip kick Mercury under the chin.

Marc tackled into Mercury before he collaspe, Nina fired her trapdoor at Emerald who return fire with her karma.

Emerald twirled and slammed her leg into Nina, who winced and rolled on the ground then firing her webbing onto Emerald's stomach pulling her towards her. Emerald's eyes widen then Nina jumped over her and caused her to hit herself.

Mercury begin to use a capoeira style knocking Marc back who surprising took the hit and slipped on a spike knuckle duster and slammed it into Mercury's face then headbutted him.

Wiping his mouth, Mercury threw a kick and Marc threw a punch with his other fist as their hits collided.

Marc pulled back his hand as it's bleed but he ignored it and licked his knuckle while glaring at Mercury.

"Whoa! Marc Spector is bleeding, his left hand is bleeding and..he's licking his own blood! he must believe he's hardcore!" The announcer shouted.

Marc begin to smirk himself and rush towards Mercury as the two begin to go toe to toe.

"Why were white buddy" Mercury asks, Merc grabbed his leg feeling what's behind his pant leg 'Metal' "I wear it so they can see me coming" He says headbutting Mercury and uppercuts him into the air.

"Nina! Falcon drop!" He shouted, Nina smirked as she webbed Emerald to a tree and dashed.

Nina jumped up flip kicking Mercury and wrapping her legs around his middle til his back was facing the ground and Nina slammed her feet into his stomach sending him to the ground hard.

Victor stood up from his seat shouting "Yeah!! That's my sister!"

"The Winners are Marc Spector and Nina Brock!!" The crowd cheered.

The Tournament went on as usual, the next match was Penny Polendina vs. Pyrrha Nikos.

Vive eyed Emerald knowing her semblance ability and Ruby went to invesgastie despite Emerald should of went back to Mistral.

Ruby ran but stopped as she found Mercury, she tries to get past him but to no avil. Suddenly Marc held Ruby's shoulder as he just appear causing Mercury to scowl.

"Ruby go ahead me and Black still got some business" He says, Ruby nodded and ran at top speed.

Marc Spector and Mercury Black begin their battle.

Vive watched Emerald, UV told her that Emerald is begin to use her semblance so she must act now.

Ultraviolet slide a tendril down as quickly as she can and wrap it around her leg pulling her causing Emerald to get distracted but the damage was done.

Penny lost an arm and leg but remained active, everyone was shocked seeing Penny is a android. Suddenly, a broadcast came on and Cinder Fall begin to give a speech.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians but are in reality nothing more than men. Our academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both.

They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, isOzpin teaching his students? First, a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither.

Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong, but I know that the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is equally undesirable.

Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So, I ask you, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?"

Finally a Nevermore burst into the area, Ruby dashed saving a half broken Penny and Pyrrha, all of the students begin to attack the Grimm.

**_Vale is under attack_**

Streets begin to fill with Grimm and soon White Fang begin to attack, Teamn VVMN had to stop Cletus and Cinder.

Victor swung into action saving some civlians from a Grimm until a Beowolf charged at him but Carnage came in and tore it in half.

**_"Hi Daddy!" _**He grinned, Venom and Carnage begin a another fight.

Carnage clawed his chest so Venom slammed his knee into his face, the two symbiotes begin slamming each other into walls.

Biting, Kicking and Punching, suddenly the Androids of the Atlas military became hostile and attacked everyone.

Venom fired his pistols into the robots then at Carnage who flew into a window and ran, Venom chased him but then stopped.

Realizing Beacon is in danger that means his friends as well, Venom/Victor begin to run for Beacon Academy hoping they'll stop the chaos.


	13. Chapter 13, The End Of Everything

Beacon was on the verge of falling, students from Beacon and other Academes either flee or fought against the swarm of Grimm and White Fang. Victor/Venom crouched down onto a building ledge, they watched as Vale was burning and under attack.

This isn't an declaration of war but rather undeclarated war, "This...end...now" Victor says standing up and jumping down, the air feels like it was cutting into his skin then Venom morphs onto Victor as he fired his tendrils and swung.

**_Meanwhile_**

Marc slammed his fist into a White Fang's jaw then threw his crescent darts hitting two White Fangs in the shoulder and the other in the leg. Nina fired Trapdoor with concussive bullets, they bullets have a powerful kick back and impact when hitting a target.

Vivie/Ultraviolet enlongated her arms and slam them into a group of White Fangs then preceeds to slash a Grimm up the chest. Marc pulled his hood and mask on, flipping his spiked knuckle dusters "Let's go!"

The trio begin to battle White Fang and Grimm, 'Attention all students are to be evacuation at once!' they listen and ran for the evacuation manage to catch up with a few students and friends.

"Guys!" Ruby shouted and waved at them, they manage to link up with Ruby and Weiss.

"What the hell is going on?" Nina asked, "Don't know but everyone is panicking" Ruby says as she carried half broken Penny.

"S-Salutations" Penny smiled and saluted with one arm, Nina was dumbfounded.

"W-Whaaa she's a robot?" She says then Weiss corrected her "Actually turns out she's a Atlas bot"

Suddenly Teamn SSSN showed up, "Yo guys!" Sun shouted, "Sun!" Vivie says quickly.

"Didn't you guys hear everyone is leaving Beacon!" Neptune says, Sage folded his arms "These Grimm are much dangers then before so we gotta be careful" He says

"We need to be careful" Scarlet replies, they begin to run for the evacuation point however White Fang blocked their path.

Nina became annoyed and drew a bottle gourd from her person, "Are you old enough to drink?" Weiss asked.

"Nope but one thing my bro taught me" She says and begins drink until she begin to wobble, "A-A s-style called **Hic** the druuuunken fiiist" She says. Nina strapped her bottle gourd to her hip and begin to wobble, "W-Well we gonna f-fight or..what you jerks!"

The White Fangs members rushed towards Nina who dodged and ducked then slammed her fist into the first one's stomach.

Nina laughed a bit as she ducked then slammed her leg into a another's jawline, Ruby was astonished by Nina's fighting style. Placing her hands to the ground, Nina gave rapid kicks to a another White Fang then flipped to her feet.

Blocking a few of the White Fang attackers fists as Nina split kicked them and shot her webbing out and slammed them together and twirled her body and regain her footing.

"T-Tooo **Hic** easy" She says, Marc grabbed Nina and carried her. They manage to reach the evactuation until, Nina grabbed Marc.

"W-Where's B-Broooo" She slurs her wording but she's right where is Victor?

**_Beacon Academy_**

Venom fired his guns into the grimm then slashed one wide open with his blade arm, Cinder and Cletus must be stopped now. Fighting his way through Grimm and White Fang, Victor smashed through a door and looked at the trapped students.

**_"Go get out!" _**He tells them and runs for the hallway and claws a Beowolf out of the way then kicking a another one in the jaw. Venom sniffed the air and manage to find Yang, **_"Yang!" _**"Vic!"

They hug each other, **_"We need to leave" _**He tells her but Yang replied "But where's Blake?" She asked. The two agreed to find Blake, they search the classrooms and library then finally the cafeteria.

Blake was hurt a standing above her was a man whose most likely older then them, suddenly he stabbed Blake as she cried in pain.

Rage filled in both Yang and Blake and the two rush towards him, however Victor sensed danger then he wrapped his tendrils around Yang's middle.

"Wah! Vic?!" She says snapping out of her rage, Victor gently tossed Yang then **_'Victor!' _**Venom shouted.

Victor looked at his opponet who drew his blade then **_Slash_** Victor hit the ground hard and begin to clench his right eye socket.

"Greeeh!!" Victor cried in pain, removing his hand as his eye popped out and lay in his hand.

Blake and Yang look in horror, Victor clenched his teeth and gripped his wound, breathing hard then rage.

Venom took over and they slash towards Adam who dodged and fired his shotgun sheath hitting the Symbiote in the chest. Venom/Victor hissed in pain then morphed spikes out of his fist allowing him to punch Adam into his jaw.

Adam fixed his mask and spat out some blood then slashed Victor's middle, both Victor and Venom cried in pain before uppercutting him.

Victor/Venom morph their own bladr and battle Adam, **_"Yang! get Blake and get out!"_** He shouted.

"B-But Vic" Yang tried to say, **_"Damnit! Yang go while I still got some control over the Symbiote!"_** He begins to shout, Yang sadden nodded as she carry Blake and ran.

**_Elsewhere_**

Vivie/Ultraviolet and Marc went looking for Victor however Marc found Ruby as he and Rubt battled Roman and Neo.

Marc blocked Neo's strikes and tossed her to the side, Roman fired his cane at Ruby who jumped up and slashed her crescent rose at Roman who dodged and slammed his cane into her knocking her back.

"Don't you understand kiddies We can't afford to lose, this is the real world bad guys always win" He says, Marc tossed his Crescent darts at him.

Roman twirles his cane and deflected them however Marc slammed his spiked knuckle duster into his cheek and launched him back.

Neo glared at him then grabbed Roman as she uses her semblance for them to escape, Marc grabbed Ruby and jumped off the aircraft and used his cape to glide.

Vive/Ultraviolet snuck into the CCT Tower of Beacon, what she founded surprised her. The Fall Maiden Amber, Vive touched the glass then dodged red claws.

**_"Howdy" _**Carnage says grinnkng with Cinder standing next to him.

**_Back to Venom_**

Venom slammed Adam into a wall, then the bull Faunus slashed Venom's chest then preceed to shoot him.

Victor panted then rushed towards Adam and dodged this strike and clawed his thight open, Adam winced in pain then Victor used a hurricane kick into his jaw.

Both Victor and Adam went at out, fists and blades striking each other and blood was drawn. Victor/Venom grabbed Adam's wrist and twisted it and preceed to headbutt him and remove his mask.

**_"Damn your ugly"_** He says and throws Adam into a wall.

Adam collaspe against the wall, Victor held his bleeding eye and left the cafeteria. Once outside, Victor looked at CCT Tower and what looked like a battle going off so he made his way to it.

**_CCT Tower_**

Ultraviolet dodged Cinder's fire then kicked Carnage back, Carnage laughed and slashed towards her but Ultraviolet blocked and bite into his cheek.

Cinder decided to ignore the Symbiote and prepare to end the Fall Maiden, firing a arrow as it hits the pod. Amber's eyes widen as she gasp for air just as her powers being absorbed then a goo substance covers her.

"What?!" Cinder shouted, Amber relaxed as the goo covered her. Exiting the pod as Amber done a symbiote of her own, laughing as she grabbed Carnage and threw him out of the wall then prepare to attack Cinder only to be stopped by Victor/Venom himself.

**_"Disappear now Carcass...disappear" _**He tells his newborn, then faces Carnage and Cinder, **_"Vive leave...right...now" _**He tells his Teammate.

Ultraviolet can sense the rage inside of Venom and so she fled the area, Venom begin his battle against Cinder and Carnage. Suddenly a large gear to a clock slammed into Cletus and revealing Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looked at Venom, "Tell me are you friend or foe?" She asked, **_"Angel to some demons to others luv, but right now We're friend" _**He says, Pyrrha nodded and begin to battle Cinder as Venom and Carnage fought.

Pyrrha noticed Venom was in trouble so she tossed her shield hitting Carnage in the face allowing Venom to uppercut him and fire a tendril attaching to him as Venom begin to spin.

Venom detached the tendril allowing Carnage to hit into a wall, Pyrrha then cries in pain. Venom looked at an arrow in her ankle and Cinder prepare to fire a another one.

Firing his pistol and hitting the bow out of her hand, just when Venom prepare to attack Cinder. A large Grimm Wyvern attacked the tower, Venom hissed then felt a pair of claws enter his back.

Carnage grinned and retached them, Cinder fired a fireball into Cletus back causing him to scream in pain.

"You broken our deal" She says, Carnage snarles and smacked her away **_"The fuck out of the way you bitch!"_** Cinder tumbled as Carnage slashs her arm off causing Cinder to scream in pain, then he turns his attention to Venom.

"Noooooo!!!" A voice calls out revealing Ruby, her eyes glowing bright nearly blinding everything.

The tower and the Grimm becoming petrified, Venom grabbed Ruby and Pyrrha and leaped out of the tower and landed and begin to run.

**_Hours Later_**

Casualties were being counted, many students went to new schools or on a journey.

Weiss return to Atlas, Yang went back home, Blake had to go somewhere secret and Ruby joined Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren. As for Team VVMN, Victor was never found during the fall.

Vive stayed with Nina and helped her return home and Marc went on a quest to find Victor. Suddenly everyone from Team RWBY, JNPR and VVMN received a message from V.

**_'Hey guys your probably wondering where I am? don't worry I'm safe, I need to find out what kind I going to be come, Ruby always stay true yourself, Yang your my best friend and your strong never give up hope, Weiss remember you have friends to help you, Blake...I miss you and I promise we'll see each other again'_**

**_ 'Jaune your courageous and great leader remember that, Nora you have a heart of a energized gold, Ren your very optimistic, Pyrrha your a great person who wants to fit in well you did'_**

**_'Now Nina I love you I promise I'll be back okay Baby Sister? Vive you have loud mind remeber words speak better then action and finally Marc your good man always doing the right thing'_**

**_'I will be back guys I promise, always Victor Brock'_**

Victor look at his message and smiled, **_'Let's go Vic'_** "Right" He replies and hops onto a motorcycle and drove off, "I am Victor Brock! and we are Venom!" He shouted.

**_More Chapters later y'all_**


	14. Chapter 14, Extras

**_These are just some extra to hold you guys off for a bit_**

Venom held a marker and wrote on it's cheek _'Pussy'_ and Victor wrote on his cheek _'Parasite' _Venom lashed at Victor in anger **_"Who are you calling a parasite?!"_** "Graah!! get off!!"

**_Static_**

Nina hang upside down from her web and smirked, "Forget Batmanning! this is Spider-Manning!" suddenly her web gave out causing her to fall.

"Ahhh!!! Ow!" She said.

**_Static_**

Jaune breathed hard then shouted "I love you will you be my girlfriend?!" He says then looked at Vive who gave him a thumbs up.

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked her as she nodded. Jaune bowed his head went to ask Weiss who rejected them.

Known that was going to happen.

**_Static_**

Victor looked at Blake and placed his hand on hers as she blushed and looked at Victor who smiled and so Blake smiled back.

The two lean in for kiss then Victor is hit by one of Nina's web balls, "Oops! sorry Bro!" She shouted, Victor clenched his fist and shouted "Niiiinaaaaa!!"

**_Static_**

"I am vengeance...I'm the night...I am the Hunts Man!" Jaune says as Marc looked at him.

"Jaune what are you doing?" He says surprising Jaune making him use his girlish scream.

Venom listened to the scream **_"Vic a girl is in trouble"_** "Or Jaune"

**_Static_**

**_"Happy Father's day!!_****_"_** Carnage said handed Venom a box who hesitated but took it and opened it.

Venom took out a tie and looked at it, **_"T-Thanks son?"_** He says.

**_Static_**

_Spoiler to Endgame__ if not seen_

Thanos looked at Team VVMN, JNPR and RWBY as he said "I am inevitable" He smirked then snapped his fingers but nothing happened. Checking his gauntlet revealing the stones are gone.

Victor showed his hand wearing a infinty gauntlet as well with the stones and Venom covered one side of his face.

**_"We Are Venom_****_"_** He smirked then snapped his fingers

**_Okay here is the preview for the offical chapter_**

**_'Viiiic'_** Venom says, "What?" **_'I miss the kitty'_** "Me too Venom me too"

Victor stepped off of his bike and entered a town as he finished putting his medicial eyepatch on. Entering the village, it was abandon with hardly any form of life.

Suddenly a Grimm Beowolf rushed at Victor who morphed his hand into claws as he clawed the Grimm in half. Just as he was about to leave a another Grimm lunged at him.

Victor prepare for a fight but the Grimm is slashed down the middle revealing a woman in and black and red dress with a Grimm mask like the White Fang, she sheathed her blade and looked at Victor.

"Victor Brock?" She asked, Victor prepare for a fight but she said, "I'm not here to fight you Victor" She says removing her mask.

She reminded him of Yang but with red eyes and black hair, "I am Raven Branwen, Yang's mother"

Victor's eyes widen big "Yang's mother?"


	15. Chapter 15, A Venomous Return

Victor looked at the ruins of Vale being rebuilt, smiling a bit then a voice talked to him **_'Eddie'_** his middle name 'Venom?' **_'It's time' _**Victor smirked as he revved up his bike, don his eyepatch and drove off.

(Watt White - Eye Of The Storm)

Victor looked around his surroundings as he drove, he missed his team, friends, little sister and..Blake. He can't get her out of his mind, he remembers he promises he'll return. Sensing some danger, Victor looked at some local bandits who were tailing him causing him to park.

"Hey one eye, there's a toll for crossing" One of the bandits smirked, Victor however was lost in thought and having a conversation with Venom.

'Venom we already' **_'But I still hunger for more!' _**'Look...if I go to the local store and grab something will that shut you up?' **_'...Keep talking'_**

"Hey kid! you deaf?" He says grabbing Victor's shoulder who snapped out of his converastion with Venom and preceeded to headbutt the firsf bandit, claw his chest down with tiger claw and kick him straight in the chest.

The rest look with shock at their fallen leader then at Victor, "Whose next?" He says. The bandits rush towards him with blades and guns, Victor dodged the bullets thanks to Venom.

Victor elbowed a Bandit in the side then preeceds to use spinning back kick on two of them. "Come on he's just one man!" One of the bandits say.

**_'So stupid'_** 'So dead' Victor morphed his hands into claws and continue to battle.

Jumping and giving two bandits a split kick and doing a one hand stand and giving a another split kick two bandits behind him.

One of the bandits rushed towards Victor with a blade however he grabbed the bandit's wrist as a blade morphed from Victor's elbow and stab him in the stomach avoiding any vital organs.

"Hmph" Victor let's out and climbed onto his bike and drove off.

Near a hill, a woman wearing a mask stood with some armed minions "He's good real good" Her red eyes following Victor as he drove off.

**_Couple Hours Have Passed_**

Viiiic'Venom says, "What?"'I miss the kitty'"Me too Venom me too"

Victor stepped off of his bike and entered a town as he finished putting his medicial eyepatch on. Entering the village, it was abandon with hardly any form of life.

Suddenly a Grimm Beowolf rushed at Victor who morphed his hand into claws as he clawed the Grimm in half. Just as he was about to leave a another Grimm lunged at him. Morphing a SMG in his hand, Victor/Venom unloaded an entire symbiotic clip into the beast, suddenly a another Grimm rushed towards him.

Victor prepare for a fight but the Grimm is slashed down the middle revealing a woman in and black and red dress with a Grimm mask like the White Fang, she sheathed her blade and looked at Victor.

"Victor Brock?" She asked, Victor prepare for a fight but she said, "I'm not here to fight you Victor" She says removing her mask.

She reminded him of Yang but with red eyes and black hair, "I am Raven Branwen, Yang's mother"

Victor's eyes widen big "Yang's mother?" Yang hardly spoke of her mom, Victor was lead to believe she passed away like Ruby's mom.

Raven smirked, "Your pretty cute I'll give you that" She says, Victor blushed and looked down rubbing the back of his head.

'Sheesh, I'm used to Yang flirting but her mom? I'm not really intrested in older women n-not that I'm complaining' Victor says internally **_'Kehahaha'_** Venom laughed.

"Follow me Eddie~" Raven says his middle name in a teasing tone, Victor's face burned a bit as walked his bike and followed Raven.

Soon they reached a camp, their were many people, all were armed. Venom hissed and growled to which Victor had to calm his symbiote down.

"Now let's get to work" Raven says.

**_Salem's Castle_**

Cinder made sure her hair covered her scar and her long sleeve covered her arm, Cinder swallowed hard as she approached her. Salem's eyes stared at Cinder, "Welcome home Cinder, take a seat" She says.

Cinder sat in a chair next to Salem, suddenly more people entered.

One of them was a man with dark hair that was braided, he wore a white vest with white pants and black boots. He grinned and squatted as he looked at Cinder "Welcome back Cinder"

"Tyrian..." Cinder muttered, then two more men walked in. One of them was much larger, he had a tanner skin, wearing black shirt and pants with a green coat, the moment he sat down he folded his arms.

"Hazel" "Cinder"

The last man wore more of a proper attire, his vest was a mixture of purple and yellow, he also wore fingerless gloves.

"Ms. Falls" He says, "Watts" Cinder replied, Watts stroked his mustance "I heard you formed a alliance with Cletus Kasedy a well know murder"

Cinder narrowed her eyes, Watts was scolding her like a child, Tyrian laughed a bit.

"Cinder darling, I maybe crazy but even he gives me chills" Tyrian snickered then laughed.

Salem narrowed her eyes "Enough" She said, "Cinder did you kill Ozpin?" she asked her.

Cinder shuddered looking for words to say.

**_Near Beacon's Ruins_**

Carcass let out a roar, in the symbiote's mind, Amber tries to regain her memories. All she had was her death at the hands of Cinder Falls...Cinder...Cinder.

**_"Ciiiiinndddeerrrr!!"_** Carcass roared out in anger, tendrils whipping out of her back as they smash into broken walls and stone.


	16. Chapter 16, Red Snowflake

**_Atlas_****_, Schnee Manor_**

Weiss looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair, it's been ages since the fall of Beacon, she misses her friends.

"Dearest Sister" Weiss turns to look at the voice whom happen to be her youngest sibling Whitely. "Whitely" She replied as she faked a smile, Whitely returned the smiled.

"It's great to have you home, Father has asked me to inform you, that he would love to speak with you" He says, Weiss nodded and got up from her seat.

"I see, thank you Whitely" She says then leaves her room.

Weiss made her way to her father's office, taking a deep breath then opening the door.

"Father" Weiss says, Jacques Schnee looked at Weiss.

"Weiss, it's great to see you come home" He says, "It's very troubling since every other king blames Atlas for what has happen" Jacques went on how this will ruin the Schnee Family image and the SDC will be holding a charity and he wants Weiss to sing.

Despite Weiss wanting to object, she agreed.

**_Night Time At Schnee Manor_**

One of guests fixed her dress then suddenly she stepped into a goo substance, "What the?" She asked then the goo wrapped around her as she tried to scream but the goo covered her revealing Scream.

Durning the charity, Weiss talked to a few guests but she still had a lingering depression around her. Weiss walked to the stage and begin to sing This Life Is Mine.

After the song, the guests applaud Weiss's talent for singing, Weiss thanked them until she bumped into a guest.

"Oh Ms. Schnee forgive me" She says, "Ah no no I'm sorry" Weiss replied. The guest smiled, Weiss noted she had reddish yellow hair as it matched her dress.

"Excuse me but I'm not feeling well" Weiss says bowing her and walks away, the guest grinned with her dress and skin turning into Scream.

**_"Let me fix that"_** Weiss's eyes widen just as she turned around, Scream slashed at her to which Weiss dodged.

Many Guests screamed in fear, Weiss drew her Myrtenaster shewas hiding. "Everyone get to safety!" Weiss told the other guests, Scream laughed and swung her bladed arm at Weiss who blocked the strike with Myrtenaster.

Weiss stabbed the floor summoning a Ice Grimm Boarbatusk. Weiss's ice grimm snorted and charged into Scream slamming her into a wall but the Symbiote morphed it's hands into hammers and cracked the Ice Summoned Grimm into crystals.

Scream and Weiss both were almost evenly matched but Scream just stronger, Weiss backed up gaining some cuts and parts of her dress was becoming torn.

Scream's tendril wrapped around Weiss's leg as she tossed her into table breaking it; Weiss winced a bit in pain but used her ability to slow time down.

Weiss used Myrtenaster to hit Scream with rapid strikes then slam her leg into the Symbiote's back just as time resumed.

**_"Graaah!!"_** Scream let out then begin growl, Scream clawed Weiss's leg causing her to cry in pain, Scream then slammed her fist into Weiss's stomach throwing her back.

Weiss held her bleeding leg then she rotated Myrtenaster's cylinder and released a fireblast into Scream who let out a blood curdling scream.

The Symbiote begin to fall off of the guest who passed out, guards rushed in placed Scream in a container while a medic tends to Weiss's leg.

Weiss hissed in pain and felt someone placed their hand on her shoulder revealing Winter.

Winter picked up Weiss who clinged to her older sister and winced in more pain.

**_Aftermath_**

Scream was brought to one of the Atlas military bases, while Weiss tries to relax in her bed however the pain was unbearable.

Weiss took a deepbreath and stepped out of the bed, her feet lightly touching the cool floor. Weiss quietly left her room and snuck through the halls.

Hearing some voices, Weiss approached a door and listen to what sounds like arguing, Weiss peaked a bit and found her father and sister arguing.

"She was almost killed!" Winter shouted, "She should of allowed the guards to handle it" Jacques retroted.

"Weiss is a huntress, what she learned in Beacon must of triggered something, for once can you act like a father?!" Winter hissed at father then suddenly.

**_Smack_** Weiss's eyes widen as she watch her father smack Winter.

Winter's cheek held a red hand mark but she turned and faced her father with a cold gaze before storming out of the room just as Weiss quietly ran.

Weiss ran into her father's office and begin to search for anything until she found letters. Letters address to her mother, Willow Schnee by someone named Dr. Morgan Michaels.

Weiss opened the letter and read it.

_'My dearest Willow, I was asked back to Mistral by Lionheart himself. My heart aches for you, please know I shall always love you'_ ~ Michael Morbius

Weiss was changed, she read more of the letters from this Morbius fellow until she found a letter from her mother.

_'Morbius my dearest love, your the only one whom treats me with the highest of affection, I hope one day we be together' _~ Willow Schnee. Soon Weiss found a picture of her mother but younger with a man wearing a labcoat with long black hair.

"Morbius?" She says then Weiss heared someone coming so she grabbed as many of the letters and the pictures before hiding.

Her father walked in and sat in his chair and begin to drink until he passed out allowing Weiss to sneak out and back to her room.

Weiss looked at the letters and the picture, she needs to find out who is Morbius and how does he know her mother.

**_Elsewhere_**

Nina pulled her mask on, she wore a skin with webbing printed on them giving her more of a super hero look, Nina jumped off the building and used her webbing to swing just as Vive/Ultraviolet followed her along with Marc.

"Okay guys let's find Victor!" She shouted.

**_Nina's look is based on Silk from Spider-Man, also Willow Schnee I don't know if she's dead or not so you guys decided on that_**


	17. Chapter 17, Lethal Predator pt 1

**_Hey Guest DCDGojira thanks for being the first person to support my story, honestly I was given one negative review which you most likely already saw but thanks for supporting my story and everyone else thanks for supporting this story thanks for the favs and follows_**

**_Raven's Camp_**

Victor followed Raven as they made way into her tent, Raven sat down in a chair and she looked at Victor. "I need your help Victor, I was wondering if you can help me with a special job" She says.

"What job?" He asked crossing his arms, Raven smirked.

"We need weapons for our protection from the Grimm and other bandits, nearby is a crashed Atlas ship holding weapons" She gave Victor a map and waved him off.

**_'Let's go Eddie~'_** Victor looked at Raven and nodded, as he walked out of her tent and the camp. Victor could feel the groups staring at him but ignored them.

**_Deeper into the forest_**

Venom slashes his bladed arm at the branches until he founded a clearing, **_'_****_Viiic look'_** Victor looked and founded the crashed Atlas dropship "Let's search for survivors then the weapons"

Victor/Venom searched the ship, it looked as if it was shotdown but something. Victor stepped inside and continue to search the wreckage for survivors.

"Damn their dead but it doesn't look like they died in the crash" Victor went to the cockpit however even the pilots are dead, Victor huffed out and used Venom's tendrils to carry the crates just as he stepped out of the wreckage a swarm of bandits appeared with weapons drawn.

"So your the one who ruffed up my boys huh?" The leader said, he was a scruffy looking man wearing boots, duster and a pair of sunglasses. "What'cha hot there kiddie?" He smirked, Victor narrowed his eyes and placed the crates down and ready for a fight.

One of the thugs rushed at Victor slashing his axe at him, Victor/Venom dodged and slammed their elbow into the man's chest.

The man stumbled back and held his chest as it was bleeding out then the man fell. Venom smirked, a blade on his elbow retracted, more of the bandits rushed Venom who jumped up.

Grinning like a manic as Venom fired his pistols hitting the bandits with concussive rounds. Each bandits was hit in different places heads, chest and abdomen.

**_"Lungs, hearts, brains what should we chomp on first?~"_** Venom says in a sadistic tone twirling and forming his arms into a tendrils slamming them into the bandits as he let out satisfying grin listening to their bones crack.

The leader watch with horror and begin to run only for Venom to extend his arm forcing his claws to run the Leader through the chest killing him. Venom continue to carry the crates and manage to reach back to Raven's Tribe

**_Raven's Camp_**

"Good work Victor, these weapons shall help us in our future endeavors" Raven smirked a bit, Victor nodded and returned to his bike to make some adjustments.

Victor wanted his bike to be more durable and faster. Victor wanted his bike to have the strength of a tank; A woman approached Victor to which he sensed to his symbiote.

"Nice bike kiddo" Victor turned his head looked at a woman who had short hair, icy blue eyes, a tattoo on her left arm while her clothing was a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck and she wore maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh. She also wore dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots.

"Name's Vernal" she smirked, "Victor" He replied as the two shook hands, Vernal crouched next to Victor and looked at his eyepatch.

"How you lose your eye?" She asked, Victor was silent for a bit before speaking.

"Fight" He says adding NOS tank to his bike before placing a tarp on his bike "The bike was my dad's" He says in a sadden tone. Suddenly a bright flare went up, everyone in the camp saw it.

One of the gates was knocked down as a group of armed bandits rushed in and engaged combat with the Branwen tribe. Victor allowed Venom to morph on him, the symbiote begin to fight the attackers.

Venom hissed and morphed his arms into blades and slashed open two of the attackers, sensing one of the bandits trying to sneak on him, Venom twisted his head around spooking the bandit.

**_"Hello~"_** Venom says then preceed to bite into the man's throat and throw him to a wall, Venom morphed out some machine pistols and begin to rain bullets on the incoming bandits. Raven dashed past Venom as she slashed a much larger man down the middle then preceed to stab another one in the chest.

Venom let out a satisfying hiss, preceeding to swing the tendril smacking into more bandits as he grabbed one of them and flung him over the wall, the tribe was able to hold off the attack and begin to rebuild their village.

Raven swung her blood making the blood fling off of her blade then she sheathed it. "Well done Victor" She says, Victor said nothing but looked at the other tribals carry their wounded and took the dead out of the village. Straighting his eyepatch and yawned hard, the fighting took alot out of him and he's been driving for nearly his entire life.

Raven welcomed Victor to stay in her tent, he was far to tired to object so he followed her into the vent and lay down as he went to sleep while Venom watched over him.

**_The next chapter is Lethal Predator pt. 2 this time we'll be seeing what Amber/Carcass is up to_**


	18. Chapter 18, Lethal Predator pt 2

Small memories flooded in Amber, she remembers fighting Cinder, Mercury and Emerald. She remembers an arrow piercing her and a goo like substance taking over her.

Amber wants revenge...No, she's not Amber she is Carcass and they want revenge. Carcass let out a ear piercing scream before running into the forest searching for her prey.

**_Anima, Oniyuri_**

Team JNPRR (Can't think of a decent name) each one of them battled Tyrian, the crazed man laughed as his wrist blades clash against Pyrrha's Miló, Pyrrha jumped back allowing Nora to rush in and swing her Magnhild at Tyrian however he bend backwards slamming his boot into Nora's stomach sending her back.

Ren caught Nora forcing him to slide a bit, Jaune swung his sword but Tyrian laughed more then knocked Jaune's weapon out of his hand. Ruby fired Crescent Rose at Tyrian but misses.

Tyrian prepare to attack Ruby however a sword sword knocked Tyrian back revealing Qrow. "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby says with surprise and happiness, Qrow smirked "Hey firecracker"

Qrow begins to battle Tyrian; Tyrian revealed he is a scorpion faunus, using his tail knocking Qrow's harbinger from his hand from his hand, Qrow slammed his fist into Tyrian's face which he landed a solid hit. Qrow looked at his fist then shrugged and continue to hit Tyrian with punches.

Tyrian stumbled from the punches then using his tail to smack Qrow back as his stinger grazes Qrow putting him in major pain.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted and prepare to attack Tyrian however a tendril wraps around Tyrian slammed him into a ruined house then on the ground.

Team JNPRR look with shock as Carcass has appeared, The symbiote tilted it's head and begin laughing.

**_"Children?...We just adore children! what's this is that mean man bullying you kiddies? Mama will take care of him HaAhAhaHA!!" _**Carcass laughed making them shudder as Carcass begins to attack Tyrian.

The Scorpion Faunus tries dodging but Carcass was to fast and begin to claw up his chest tearing his vest and slamming his head against a stonewall making Tyrian's head bleed.

Tyrian cringed in pain then Carcass laughed and begin to beat Tyrian into a mess then stopped **_"We would kill but it be a bad example to the kiddies but we are hungry~"_** Carcass held Tyrian's tail and begin to bite Tyrian's tail off making him scream in pain.

Carcass grinned wildly then said **_"You are going to do me a little favor we want you to give Cinder a message tell her we're coming for her and her lackeys and they best be prepared because we will kill them for what they did to us do you understand us?"_** She says dragging her tongue against a terrified Tyrian.

"W-W-What are you?!" He says

Carcass grinned and begin to show half of her face revealing Amber **_"We are but a corpse, a body of the past, We are Carcass!"_** Carcass release Tyrian as he ran away terrified.

"A-Amber?" Qrow says with shock, Carcass jabbed her fingers into his side causing him more pain but Carcass sucked out the toxin inside of Qrow.

Carcass pulled back more revealing Amber, "Don't follow us Qrow...We are not Amber we are Carcass now" She says as Carcass regain control and preceed to dash away.

**_Land of Darkness, Evernight Castle_**

Tyrian walked in shivering, Salem looked at the scorpion faunus, "Tyrian your in a new statr I believe you failed?" She says, Tyrian dropped to knees bowing.

"M-My Lady I was attacked by the spawn of Venom...who dubs herself as Carcass..I failed my lady" He says, Salem narrowed her eyes.

'Hmm..he has a another child? prephaps this Victor Brock could be a threat to me I will have to be vilgnant' She says internally and walks away "It seems I will have to use the big guns"

Salem makes her way down to underground catacombs, inside she meets six men, six hired mercenaries.

The leader was a man with a bowel cut hair, on his back were four metal arms, Doctor Otto Octavis, Doc Ock.

The Second is a man wearing a hunters uniform and on his side was a belt of clipped grimm claws, Sergeri Kravinoff, Kraven the hunter

The Third man wore a Atlas metal suit which made him look like a rhino, Aleksei Sytsevich, Rhino.

The Fourth man wore a green and yellowish suit with a lighting bolt, Maxwell "Max" Dillon, Electro.

The Fifth man was a bit older as he wore a suit with swings attached to the arms, Adrian Tombs, Vulture.

The Sixth man wore a green stripped shirt as he was muscly built, Flint Marko, Sandman.

The Seventh and final man wore a orange cowl as he looked like a goblin from a fairytale, Arnold Donovan, Hobgoblin.

"The six of you are Remnants most known mercenaries, the Sinster Seven, I have paid you all to hunt down a man named Victor Brock alias Venom" She says summoning her seer to reveal Victor.

"Him? he looks like a kid" Electro says, Salem laughs a bit "He may look it but he's dangerous, if you capture him you all shall be handomsly rewarded" She says.

Sandman folded his arms, "One more job then that's it I'm finished I have a kid to look over" He says.

Salem smiled, "Thank you for your cooperation" She says, the shadows cover her only showing her red eyes.


	19. Chapter 19, Lethal Predator pt 3

**_Menagrie, Kuo Kuana_**

Blake manage to come home and see her family again, also Sun decided to tag along so Blake introduced him to her parents Kali and Ghira Belladonna. Blake is morely luckly she didn't talk of her boyfriend or possibly ex boyfriend Victor.

At night, Blake found her old friend Ilia so she decided to talk to her until she is jumped by some other White Fang members, Ilia begin to tell her that there's still who still hate faunus and her parents will be killed and she's being sent to Adam in Mistral.

Suddenly Blake begin to laugh like a manic this spooked some of the other White Fang and surprised Ilia and Sun who was currently hiding.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Ilia shouted "Tell me Blake!" however Blake hunched over laughing more.

"We aren't Blake...hehahaha!" Blake looked up scaring Ilia as apart of her face was covered by Venom **_"We...Are...Venom"_** Venom took control Blake and broke out of the Spider Faunus's webbing, She-Venom slammed her tendrils to each of them then preceed to slam them into each other.

**_"Did you really think you could hurt the kitty?~" _**She-Venom grabbed Ilia's throat and grinned widely **_"We should kill you but the kitty pitys you~" _**She-Venom released Ilia as she and the other White Fang retreat.

Blake regain control but she was in complete shock, 'V-Venom?!' **_'Hi Kitty Kitty~'_** 'H-How did you..?' **_'When you and Vic kissed~ Vic wanted a piece of us to protect you Kitty, We missed you~'_**

**_Belladonna Residence_**

Blake hoped the troubles was over however it only got worse, White Fang attacked her home, the Albain twins attacked her father as her mother and Sun where fighting other White Fang leaving Ilia to battle Blake.

Illia used her lighting lash to attack Blake however she blocks with Gamboul Shroud, "Ilia stop I don't wish to fight you!" She pleases but Illia continue to attack "Then let your parasite fight!" She shouted.

Blake's eyes widen big at the word parasite "Ilia no!" She shouted but Venom took over and the symbiote let out a roar and begin to attack the Chameleon Faunus.

'Venom stop please!' Blake pleaded but it fell on deaf ears, She-Venom grabbed Ilia and slammed her into a wall and begin to strange her.

Tears filled Ilia's eyes as she struggled to breath but the symbiote loosen up and looked at her **_"The kitty wants you alive so you shut up and listen!!" _**Venom shouted.

Blake convinced Ilia to stop when suddenly Ghira is thrown into a next room as the Albain twins continue to attack him, this time Blake allowed Venom to take control.

She-Venom grabbed the twins and slammed them into each other and threw them into a wall, She-Venom preceed to battle the White Fang as her family and Sun watch with shock and awe.

The Albain twins try to use their weapons but She-Venom kicked Corsac in the chest and back hand Fennac.

She-Venom rushed at Fennac and preceed to claw his chest enough to wound him, "Ahhh!!" Fennac cried in pain then She-Venom slammed him into his twin. More of the White Fang rushed st She-Venom try to gang up on the symbiote but She-Venom used her tendrils to smack them back.

Thanks to Blake being the host, Venom learned forgivness, hope and will of strength. The White Fang along with Albain twins try to flee but She-Venom used her tendrils to stop them and hold home back.

Soon the police arrived and arrested them, but now the White Fang are more of a threat and now Blake has to head to Mistral to combat Adam and stop him once for all.

**_I apologize for the chapter very short, the next one will be longer since Weiss is going to Mistral to find Morbius, Yang to find Ruby, VNM to look for Victor and Carcass/Amber for revenge_**

**_So the next chapter will have Silver Sable, The Sinster Seven, Sienna Khan and more Venom! so stay tune and again sorry for the short chapter guys_**


	20. Chapter 20, Symbiote, Vampire, Merc

**_Raven's Camp_**

Victor dodged one of the Nevermore's attacks and jumped onto the Grimm as he allowed venom to ooze onto it and take it over allowing Victor/Venom to gain wings for flight. Raven smirked then slashed the Nevermore down just as Venom jumped off and landed.

"Well done Victor, your other half is able to gain the abilites of others, must impressive" She says, Victor nodded and bowed his head a bit.

Just as he prepare to leave, Victor catches something Raven through, looking at it revealing an eye. Victor removed his eyepatch and placed the new eye in his person; Blinking a few times his new eye adjusts and scans everything then resets to a normal state.

"This is Atlas tech" He says, Raven smirked "It'll help" She says.

**_Schnee Manor, Atlas_**

Weiss ran to Winter's room and surprisingly found her there "Winter!" She shouts nearly spooking her.

"Weiss dear sister what is the matter?" She asked, Weiss closed the door and showed her the letters titled Morbius. Once Winter read the letters, her eyes widen from shock "Dr. Morbius?" She says.

"How do you know him Winter?" She asked, Winter held her younger sister's shoulder and looked at her with eyes filled with concern. "Dr. Morbius and our beloved mother they were from what mother told me childhood sweethearts and it seems they remained that way, and Weiss dearest sister there's a chance Morbius may be your father"

It felt as if Weiss's world just shattered, her eyes widen and her hands trembled.

"M-My father?" She says quietly, she maybe the daughter to this Michael Morbius "I..I have to get to Mistral!" She says.

Winter nodded "I'll help you" She says and hugs her sister tightly, a few tears fell from Winter's eyes, outside the door Whitely heard their conversation as he was too shocked.

Whitely quietly ran away from then door.

**_Land of Darkness, Evernight Castle_**

"Tyrian who is Carcass's host?" She asked, Tyrian manage to gain a new stringer thanks to Watts but he shuddered from the name Carcass.

"The descead fall maiden Amber" He says, Salem clenched her chair, her red eyes were widen and silence filled the room. Cinder's one good eye widen big, how was this possible Amber is dead she killed her.

Emerald and Mercury were beyonded scared, symbiotes like Venom and Carnage are bad but a third one.

Salem begin to relax "I see" She says, 'Impossble! the ex fall maiden is alive?!' She says internally.

**_Xiao-Long Rose Home, Kingdom of Vale_**

"You sure about this Yang?" Tai said looking at his oldest daughter Yang, she got her Ember Celica and placed them on "Very sure dad, Ruby is going to need help besides I always start my year off with a yang" She smirks as her dad chuckled and hugged Yang.

"Good luck Yang" Tai says, Yang returns the hug "Thanks dad" She replies.

Yang climbed onto her bike and begin to rev up and speed off. Her bike sped faster, putting her sunglasses on then jumping up a rock as she landed on a smooth surface and allowed her to find a nearby store.

She went inside and found a silver hair woman wearing what looks like a black ops uniform and with her are a few men with a S symbol on their chests.

"We're looking for this young man, his name is Victor Eddie Brock; it's vital we find him" She says, Yang tensed up a bit was this woman hunting Victor because of Venom.

"Uh Pardon me" Yang spoke, the woman looked at her "Why are you looking for Vic?"

"Are you friends with him?" She asked, Yang nodded "I am Silver Sablinova owner of Sable Industries, we're a Private Military Contractor company, we been hired by Atlas to find him" She says. Yang along with Silver Sable and her wildpack begin to travel for Mistral.

"Sooo your from Haven Academy?" Yang asked, "I was" She said.

**_Beacon, Vale_**

Team VMN looked at the ruins of their school, they made many friends and now it's gone. Nina went to look for a bathroom as she went into the girl's room the entire scenery changed thus spooking Nina.

"Do not be afraid child" A blind woman in a chair said, Nina looked and removed her mask "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Madame Web and you are Spider-Girl of Earth V, Ms. Brock" She says Nina looked at the webs and saw different worlds of many Spider-Men and Spider-Women.

"What do you speak to me?" She asked, "A great evil comes for Vale, a being know as Knull is coming and with the help of Salem you must find your brother and friends to stop this cataclysm take this" Madame Web handed a amulet.

"This will give the ex fall maiden Amber's memories back go now Nina go to Mistral" She says before disappearing, and just like that Nina can wait going to the bathroom.

**_Meanwhile_**

After the airship crashed, Weiss held her head and climbed out and meet Raven only for to knock Weiss into unconsciousness.

Team JNPRR and Qrow made it to Mistral and Haven Academy as they met Lionel.

**_Somewhere in Haven Academy_**

A man with pale skin, red eyes, pointed ears and teeth sharp as a beast, the man typed fast on his scroll and dashed down and pulled his cowl up to block the sun as he dashed.

The sun irritated his skin, but he continue to push forward "Lionel...you traitor I swear I will reveal your traitrous act!" He shouts and continues to run.

He snarles with raged, taking out a tube of red liquid and drinked it to satisfy his thrist.

**_Somewhere in Mistral_**

Yang along with Silver Sable and her wild pack ran into a few bandits which Sable dispatched easily and Yang whistled with amazement.

They followed the bandits only to run into Venom, **_"You bandits never learn"_** He hissed, "Vic?!"

**_"Yang?"_** Venom pulled back showing Victor, Yang grabbed him as they hugged tightly.

"Vic you..you have both eyes" She says tears falling, Victor wiped them away and said "It's fake, atlas tech"

"Victor Brock if you may come with us" Sable says, before Victor spoke; Raven showed up.

"Sable.." She says with a annoyed tone Sable narrowed her eyes "Raven.."

Yang begin to shout at her how she left and she wants to know why. Suddenly Weiss shouted out "Yang?! Victor?!"

"Weiss?!" They replied, Victor pointed and looked at Raven "What the hell is this?!"

"Merely a ransom" Raven replied, Victor grew annoyed.

"Release her! I'm done with this crap!" Sable order her men to free Weiss and suddenly Raven's group attacked them.

Sable and her wildpack fought with Weiss, Yang and Victor. Raven slashed at Victor who caught her blade as Venom hissed.

Venom and Raven clashed their blades, Venom dodged Raven's strike.

Sable fired her pistols at Raven who jumped away, Venom released his tendrils slamming Raven and her bandits into walls **_"Let us leave!"_**

Raven order her men to stand down allowing them to leave. Now they have to reach Mistral.

**_Haven Academy, Mistral_**

Victor along with Yang, Weiss, Sable and her Wildpack made it to mistral where they meet up with friends and a young man named Oscar.

Qrow looked at Sable with shock as she crossed her arms "Hello Qrow" she says Qrow almost couldn't move.

"Uncle Qrow do you know her?" Ruby asked, before Qrow could speak Sable spoke out.

"I'm his ex girlfriend" She said, everyone was just shocked, Weiss went outside for a bit and noticed a man with same description like Morbius.

Weiss begin to follow him and Ruby shouted "Weiss where are you going?"

Qrow drinked and sweated a bit as Sable looked at him, "It's been a long time birdy" She says.

**_Outside of _****_Mistral_**

The Sinster Seven finished off a small skmirish with the White Fang, Sienna Khan panted as Electro helped her stand up. Sienna and with a few of her most loyals stayed her then she winced in pain from her stab wound, Doc Ock managed to patch her wound.

Vulture landed "I finished scouting the area, there are no defenses" He says, Scorpion folded his arms "We better get paid for this"

Hobgoblin laughed a bit "Yeah" He says.

**_Schnee Manor, Atlas_**

Jacques Schnee looked at man who was dressed in gear and wore a skull like mask, "My daughter is missing, I will pay you ten-billion lien to bring her home" He says, the man was revealed to be Taskmaster.

"It'll be easy" He says walking away, Taskmaster eyed Winter who simply glared at him and left.

Jacques folded some of the papers and noticed Whitely coming who simply smiled. "Whitely?" He asked, Whitely smiled as a woman with pink and brown hair appeared behind him and she begin to smirk very eerily

Outside of the Manor, Roman smoked his cigar and begin to pour "Kids" He says.


	21. Chapter 21, Sinster Origins pt 1

_Before we continue the story of our heroes we must learn of their opponets the Sinster Seven and how they came to be_

**_Kingdom of Vacuo, Sanus_**

A man wearing a hunter's gear is currently hunting a group of thieves. "D-Did we lose him!?" One of them shouted while the rest look on with fear.

The Huntsman grinned and drew his kukri blades "Your fast little ones, but no man nor Grimm is faster then Kraven" He says dropping down from a tree and kicked two of the Thieves.

"Crap!" One of them shouted and fired at Kraven who dodged and held the Thief in a headlock until the Thief blacked out.

Kraven tosses his kurki knife pinning one of the thieves to a tree by their shirt. After capturing the thieves Kraven turns them into the Vacuo police.

"Thank you Mr. Kraven" One of the officers said as Kraven simply smiled "Of course" after collecting his reward Kraven return to his home.

Inside were many stuffed exotic beasts he's hunted and also grimm masks and a few stuffed grimm.

Kraven smiled then heard a knock at the door, going to answer it as he greets Lisa Lavender who smiled.

"Good day Mr. Kravinoff" She says, Kraven smiled back "Hello Ms. Lavender please come in"

"I'm currently doing a documentry and so I decided to interview you" She says, Kraven nodded and motion her to take a seat. "So Mr. Kravinoff if I may ask since you became a Hunstman what do you hunt aside from Grimm?" She asked.

Kraven stroked his beard "I've hunted many things Grimm, Criminals and other beasts for hunting is apart of the Kravinoff bloodline" He says, Lisa wrote down his wording.

"Is it true your the last Kravinoff?" She asked, "Well I have a Half Brother whom I don't speak to, but yes I am sadly"

"I've noticed you have stuff Grimm yet they evaporate care to explain?" She says preparing to write.

"This is something I can't explain, this Grimm didn't disappear after I slain them so I took them as trophies, my first Grimm I've hunted was a Deathstalker" He says surprising Lisa.

"You hunted a Deathstalker?" She says, Kraven chuckled "When I was in Shade Academy yes"

Kraven told Lisa everything he knowed, from his family's begining to him being the last Kravinoff.

"Thank you Mr. Kravinoff" Lisa smiled, "Please call me Sergei, has anyone told you that your beautiful matches a maiden?"

Lisa smiled and blushed "Please flattery won't help" She says, Kraven chuckled and held her hand "Once your finished with your work may I take you out for dinner?"

"I would love that Sergei" She smiles.

Soon Lisa Lavander's documentary was released on Kraven as well Kraven's date with Lisa.

"This is really nice Sergi" She smiles, Kraven chuckled "I'm glad your enjoying this, more wine?" He asked.

"Please" She replied.

The two clink their glasses and enjoyed dinner, after their dinner; the two of them went out dancing.

Eventually Kraven and Lisa spent the night together at Kravinoff Manor, Lisa giggled feeling Kraven say compliments and lightly kissing her neck.

The two snuggled in the blanket, "I had a wonderful time" Lisa smiled, Kraven smiled as well "I am glad you did my beautiful Lavander"

Suddenly a small crash was heard, Lisa covered herself with the sheet and Kraven grabbed his kukri blade.

"Wait here" He whispered and ventured outside of the master's bedroom.

Kraven lightly stepped towards the knows, hearing only the sound of rain hitting the glass but then he heard footsteps.

The footsteps got closer to him so Kraven smashed the handle of his Kukri blade into the intruder's face and held the culprit in a headlock. Eventually the intruder blacked out, quietly moving down stairs and flash of lighting flashed revealing many intruders.

Once they spotted Kraven, a fight broke out.

Kraven slashed his kukri blade at one of the intruder's throats then preceed to stab a another one in the chest. However one of the intruders slammed a heavy object against Kraven's back and begins to beat him. Kraven gritted his eyes then felt rage filled inside of him as he tackled the largee intruder and begin to beat him to death.

Eventually Lisa came down stairs fully dressed and gasped at a bloody Kraven, "Lisa...call the police" He says. The law enforcement of Vacuo came by and took the bodies whom happen to be White Fang, and they were trying to assassinate Kraven because the Kravinoff family was apart of the Faunus War and cause the death of many Faunus.

"Sergi!" Lisa shouted out, Kraven looked at her with saddness "For your safetly my beloved Lisa...don't follow me" He says leaving tears in his eyes.

Kraven left Vacuo and decided to become a mercenary mainly taking jobs that involves putting down White Fang operatives.

**_Atlas, Solitas_**

A man with a bowl cut hair and glasses begins to place his cybernetic arms to his back and reveals it to the council.

"With these robotic arms we can not allowing make our neighbors of Vacuo more hospitable but we use these to build bridges to connect the nations together" Otto says smiling.

The Atlas council begin to whispher among themselves then one of them finally spoke.

"We understand Mr. Octavius but we sadly can't fund this project of yours"

Otto's arms and metallic arms dropped along with his jaw "What...but I worked three years to make these..my technology can change the world!"

"We understand Mr. Octavius but these arms seem to be more use for..a military issue" One of the councilman spoke out.

Otto Octavius left ashamed and retreated into his workshop and continue to work until he became frustrated.

Scrapping one of these drawins and tossed it, Otto's drawings and projects evolve from machines to create crops, purify water and one project involves creating the first robotic person.

Otto sipped his coffee and continue to draw then sighed out as he rubbed his face until a knock at his door startled him.

Answering the doors, outside were some Atlesian military officals.

"Um Hello?" He said, one of the officals spoke out "Mr. Octavius we're hear to confiscate your projects" suddenly the Atlesian military barged into his office and begin grabbing his projects.

"Hey! you can't just take those, I know my rights" He says approaching one of the soldiers only to be hit with a rifle knocking him back. Otto spat some blood out and then glared at the soldiers, little did they know Otto never removed the arms from his back and they have the ability to camouflage like a Octopus.

Otto slammed one of the arms into the guards and tossed the other into the officer.

Suddenly a tazer is shot into Otto stunning him as he dragged into a vehicle.

Meanwhile Otto is brought by the council as he tried to plead his innocent for the soldiers were taking his equipment however his assault on Atlas personal was still an issue thus Otto Octavis was deported from Atlas.

Otto with his robotic arms begin to travel to Mistral where he began a new form of work. Picking up a piece of paper as it read **_'Need of Private Contractors please see nearest Sable Industries for more infomation'_**

Otto clenched the paper and saw the building and walked towards it "The Council of Atlas will rue the day when they exiled Otto Gunther Octavius!" He shouted.

**_Atlas Secret Facility_**

A man with baldness is strapped to a table while he watches the doctors inject him with a yellowish blue liquid.

"Aaaargh!!" He screamed in pain, twitching violently as his heart rate spiked faster and energy was spewing from his person.

"The subject's condition is worsen sir" One of the scientists spoke and looked on thr scroll showing the man's name Maxwell Dillon.

"These brand of dust being injected into a person is very dangerous sir" the Scientists continue to watch as Maxwell shool and begin to foam from the mouth then stopped.

His heart moniter flatlined, once the scientists prepare to remove his body, his hearr jumped started again and he shot lighting out killing one of the doctors.

Maxwell let out a cry of rager and released lighting from his hands, "I will not be your labrat anymore!" He shouted then created a lighting ball and blasted it against the window.

The alarms went out forcing Maxwell to flee, zapping any guards and robots in his way, Maxwell pushed open the doors and went outside only to be surrounded.

Maxwell prepare to fight however robotic arms are slammed into the guards and the robots are torn apart by Otto Octavius.

"Are you Dillion Maxwell?" He asked, Maxwell prepare for a fight but Otto raised his weapons up.

"I'm not here to fight, I want to recruit you" He says, Maxwell lowered his arms "Keep talking"

**_Menagerie, near Kuo Kuana_**

A family of Faunus ran until one of the children tripped then was grabbed, "Papa Mama!!" The child screamed.

"I got one!" The chasers shouted, the father faunus dropped to knees and begin to beg "Please! she's only a child!"

Suddenly the father is smacked back and the mother is pinned down as she struggled. A large man in a mech rhino like suit approached towards the scene, "If you know what's good for you, you will leave this family alone" He says.

"Oh shit it's Rhino!" One of them shouted then they ran.

"Thank you sir" The father said, Rhino smiled and nodded.

Aleksei Sytsevich a former Atlas soldier whom went AWOL durning the Faunus Civil Rights Movement, for the Faunus people were being mistreated. Aleksei believed Humans and Faunus can co-exist.

Aleksei lead the faunus family to Kuo Kuana, the faunus of Kuo Kuana greeted him with happiness. "Aleksei! Aleksei!" The children faunus crowed Aleksei who laughed.

"Hello children Uncle Aleksei is here!" He laughs and played with the children.

**_Memory of Aleksei Sytsevich_**

_Aleksei continue to bench press until his commanding officer called him over._

_"Sytsevich get your suit ready we're nearing the drop zone" Aleksei saluted his commanding officer and approached his Rhino suit._

_Once the airship was above the drop zone, Rhino charged and jumped off the ship as he landed making the ground crack and shake._

_The faunus whom were armed begin to attack Rhino who easily knocked them back but avoided killing them. Rhino charged at the faunus and knocked them back._

_After the skirmish, Aleksei watched as some kids were seperated from their faunus, and many others shouted their not with the rebels._

_Aleksei looked away hurt then founded a doll, he held it then clenched it as he begin to walk away._

_"Aleksei? Aleksei!" His commanding officer shouted but he ignored and continue to walk away._

**_Memory End_**

Aleksei watched three men approach him, "Mr. Sytsevich, I am Otto Octavius and these are my associates Kraven and Electro, I am gathering up a group and I went through your file and I ask for your help" He says.

Aleksei looked at Otto knowing whatever he's answer will be, he knows he sealed his fate.

**_Atlas, Solitas_**

Adrian Tombs a general of the Atlas airforce is currently waxing his vulture suit. On his desk are pictures of him when he was younger and his family.

"General Tombs" Ironwood saluted, Tombs smiled "James" he replied.

"General I've been elected to advise you of retiring sir, you've been a great service to Atlas but it's time to hang up the suit" Ironwood says.

Tombs laughs then coughs a bit, "My age is coming up on me James, however I got pently fight in me, I have assign for one last mission"

"General" Ironwood tried to speak but Tombs stops him "Not a word James, let this old soldier have one last fight"

Meanwhile in the command room, a apart of Atlas is dealing a group of rebels whom want to leave Atlas.

"I'll lead the 2nd Air Company to take out their Anti-Air while Ironwood you lead 39th Bridage to flank them from the hill side" Tombs says then actives his winged suit.

The Atlas Airship was just above the rebels hideout, Tombs along with the 2nd Air Company dropped down as they had similar suits to his allowing them to easily fly into the Rebels camp.

Vulture order his company to take out the anti air guns, Tombs flew low enough allowing him to kick two of the operators off of the anti air cannon.

Ironwood preceed to lead the forces to flank the rebels, Vulture flew and swung his winged arms releasing sharp metallic feathers at the rebels hitting at least three of them.

Just when victory was near and explosion went off, the Atlas forces ran for cover, Vulture flew up and used his mask to see through the fire and smoke.

Vulture spotted Ironwood whom was being crushed underneath some rubble, swooping down. Tombs used what strength to push the rubble off of Ironwood.

However half of Ironwood's body was damaged, Vulture clenched his hand tightly, "...I-I can't feel off of my body General..." He says bleeding heavily.

Vulture screamed for a medic, "James..for honor and great service to Atlas I hearby promote you to General Ironwood" He tells his wounded ally.

After the rebellion, Ironwood had to undergo surgery and prosthetics. Adrian Tombs retires from the Atlas military however he never gave up being a soldier.

**_Somewhere near Vale_**

"He's over here!" A voice shouted, a man in a orange cloak ran and carried his glider until he came across a cliff.

"Shit!" He muttered and looked back, no choice he jumped off of the cliff and actived the glider. Once his followers showed up, they were shocked.

The man grinned and looked at them as he begin to toss grenades at them, "I try to say I didn't attack that village! I am being framed!" He shouted and continues to toss explosives.

Once his pursuers either flee or died from the tossed grenades, the man landed on the ground and pulled his hood back.

"Impressive" a voice says making him turning around revealing Vulture.

"You must be Arnold Donovan, I am Vulture me and a group are looking for talented men and was wondering would you join us?" He asked.

"I won't work for free" He replies.

**_Mistral, Anima_**

Flint Marko aka Sandman a former convict, Marko was imprisioned for robbery and he gained the name Sandman due to his semblance, his claims was his daughter is ill and he needs the money to help her.

Durning a robbery he was backstabbed by Roman Torchwick and left for the police and is currently awaiting his sentencing.

"Oi Marko!" One of the guards shouted, Marko looked up to the guards "Your being bailed"

Confusion held Marko, who bailed him out? it can't be his ex wife. Marko walked out and meet Silver Sable, "Mr. Marko, I am-"

"Silver Sable, Remnant's well know Mercenary and Bounty Hunter...why did you bail me out?" He asked.

"It's came to my attention a group lead by Otto Octavius is creating a mercenary band, I want you to infilitare it and found out anything, oh and don't worry your payment will be used to help youe daughter" She says, Marko stared at Sable for a bit before nodding.

"Okay" He says.

**_Unknown Location_**

The Sinster Seven gather around, as Otto begin to speak "We are mercenaries, however rules are rules No women No children and...if our contractor is rotten we can decline any work"

The other six agreed and Otto begin to smile "Now gentlemen today we are the Sinster Seven"


	22. Chapter 22, Sinster Origins pt 2

The Sinster Seven were at first a simple mercenary band, but their fame would slowly grow, one of their missions has sent them to Menagerie to stop the former activist group the White Fang.

Hobgoblin and Venture were sent to accomplish the mission while Oct advises them.

**_Menagerie_**

Hobgoblin flew on his glider as Vulture followed him, "Our contractor hired to supress some White Fang activity" Hobgoblin says, Vulture sighed out.

"Damn kids and their extreme political views" He replies, Hobgoblin turned his head to look at Vulture.

"Take it easy pops" He smirked "Don't want you to have a heart attack"

Vulture ignores Hobgoblin's remark and glide down. 'The White Fang are advancing up ahead, one of the members said he or she will surrender if we protect them' Otto said over the comms.

Suddenly Hobgoblin pointed out "I got a small group of armed Faunus, I think they see us" He said, Vulture swooped down as his metallic beak mask let out a ear piercing screech, causing the White Fang members to clunch their ears in pain.

"Faunus's have hyper senses: better hearing, sight and smell" Vulture says while Hobgoblin rolled his eyes "Thanks for the side note gramps" He says and begin to toss his jack o lantern grenades.

"Aim for the one on the glider!" A tiger faunus shouted, Hobgoblin let out his crazed cackle while his glider fired a mini missle destroying a truck.

"He destroyed the supplies!" One of the Faunus shouted, Vulture swooped down and kicked two bear faunus's under their chins. Hobgoblin tossed a flaming pumpkin grenade, the explosion created a small fire trapping the White Fang members in a literal ring of fire.

Vulture swung his wings releasing sharp metallic sharps, hitting the trapped faunus. One of the survivors dropped their weapon and removes their mask; "A-Are you the mercenaries?" The White Fang Activist spoke in a scared tone.

"We are, you the defector?" Vulture askes, the White Fang nodded.

Hobgoblin remained hovering above them, "Got a reason why we should protect you?"

"B-Because I have vital infomation on the White Fang" Vulture grabbed the Defector and handed the Faunus to Hobgoblin whom he scooped up and flew off while Vulture followed.

**_Sinster Seven HQ, Unknown Location_**

"T-Their currently lead by Sienna Khan, their main political view are deeming Faunus as superiors then humans, their strategies are manly firebombing places that refuse Faunus, causing riots and...political murder"

Otto held his hands together nodding, "Thank you for your cooperation, I'll inform the others and you'll be under our protection"

Outside of the interrogation room, Electro held a scowl on his face "This is crap! why are we getting small time missions?! we should be hitting the jackpot!" He shouted, Sandman covered his ears from Electro's ranting.

Kraven returned from a mission which took him to Vale, "My Comrades, I heard the mission was successful?" He asked, Vulture sat in his chair taking a nap allowing Hobgoblin to speak for him.

"It did, the White Fang had a defector now we're getting a lot of information" He says, Rhino sighed "It pains me that a splinter group of the White Fang would use violence, they were once peaceful protesters"

Sandman looked at Rhino, "The world of Remnant is divided and scared, hell the White Fang are trying to push their agenda even if it means using terrorism"

Electro kicked a chair in frustration, "We need to start hitting the big shots! earning better pay!"

Suddenly Ock stepped out of the room as he held a smile "Gentlemen we have a breakthrough"

**_Few Days Later_**

Rhino snorted out, charging towards a group of armed rebels. "F-Fire!" One of the rebels shouted in fear, the bullets bounced off of Rhino's suit and then he slams into them.

Above Rhino, Vulture and Hobgoblin flew as they battled a stolen Atlas dropship. Hobgoblin laughed while his glider fired off two missles; Hitting one of the engine, Vulture swooped through the dropship and snatched two of the rebels.

"Ahhh!!! Put us down!" One of the rebels shouted in fear.

Kraven twirled his blades, slashing a rebel in the chest then tossing a knife into another one's throat. Electro released a electroball, the electroball fired the rebels weapons reduring them usless.

Oct moved his metallic arms catching a few rockets shot at them while Sandman turned into a tidal wave of sand, burying the rest of the rebels.

"Well done, we definitely earned our pay" Oct says with a smile, a laugh caught the Sinster Seven's attention, Taskmaster dropped down.

"So your the Sinster Seven? I've heard of you, the Merc Citadel has been buzzing about you lot" He says folding his arms.

"Who are you?" Electro says, "Name's Taskmaster" He replied.

"What's the Merc Citadel?" Oct asked, Taskmaster snickered "It's an organizaton of fellow mercenaries all over Remnant the only other contractors to rival them is Sable Industries"

Taskmaster grabbed a corpse of a rebel and walked off "Well thanks I got my bounty" He says before disappearing.

**_Sinster Seven's HQ_**

Hobgoblin flew in from the upper entrance, "Hey everyone, we got a bounty on someone and we're being advised to meet our contractor"

Vulture looked at Hobgoblin, "Whose our bounty?" He asked.

"Not sure our contractor said she'll advise us once we get to her castle" Hobgoblin replies, Sandman popped his knuckles "A castle huh? hmm sounds suspicious"

Kraven finished sharping his blades, "No more we should accept this contract"

**_Land of Darkness, Evernight Castle_**

The Mercs stood around in a room, they waited for their contractor. Suddenly the doors open revealing a pale skinned red eyed woman whom wore a dark dress.

Her name was Salem, she begin to explain their contract is on a young man named Victor Brock whom has someone she has grown intrested in, a symbiote.

"Hmm..we'll accept this contract" Oct says.

**_Somewhere near, Haven Academy_**

Sienna Khan clunched her wound tightly as one of her most loyals helped her to her feet "High Leader, your going to be okay" The Bat Faunus spoke in a worried tone.

Suddenly a small assault team of White Fang tracked them down "Kill off Sienna Khan and the traitors!" The White Fang Paladin shouted, Sienna's loyals begin to defend her.

"T-There's to many of them!" One of the Faunus shouted, "Look above!"

Vulture swooped down releasing his bladed sharps hitting the attacking White Fang. Rhino charged from the forest slamming to the group of the White Fang as Sienna and her loyals watch with shock.

The Paladin try to draw his blade but Electro send out volts of lighting into him, causing the Paladin's flesh to burn and smoke as his body collaspes.

Once the skmirish ended, Oct patched Sienna's wound.

"Your the Sinster Seven...but why are you helping us? I thought you hated us Faunus" She asked, "We hate the White Fang not the Faunus people" Rhino explained.

Vulture stand on a tree branch as he scanned the area for traps and ambush points. Sandman looked at a picture of his daughter before storing it in his pocket.

"Alright Sinster Seven let's earn our pay so let's try to make this quick as possible"

**_Sorry if this wasn't as good or action pack, I had to fill in some blanks on how the Sinster Seven came to be and how they met Sienna_**


	23. Chapter 23, Battle for Haven Academy

Weiss continue to search through the forest, she could of sworn she saw a pale skinned red eye man.

"Wait!" She shouted.

'Could he be Morbius?' She wonder as Weiss continued her pursuit of the mysterious man.

**_Meanwhile_**

Sable filed her nails "Then Qrow was very drunk that he forgotten his pants" She says, Qrow covered his face in embarrassment. Ruby tried her hardest not to laugh but Yang was already laughing, while everyone else either snickered or laughed.

Victor held his head trying to catch his breath from his laughter, suddenly Nora placed her hands onto his shoulders.

"Viccc it's great to see you again and I have to say you gotten more muscles" Nora says with her usual cheeriful smile, Yang smirked and patted Victor's chest.

"Rocking bod Vic" She says teasing, Victor begin to neverously chuckle.

Ruby sat in a chair as she begin to pat her lap "I wonder what Weiss is looking for" She says, Marc leaned against the wall folding his arms.

"Who knows really" He says while Vive nodded, Nina hugged Victor tightly "I'm happy to see my big bro back"

"Hey Vic how did you get your eye back?" Ruby asks "Because Yang told me when you battled this Adam guy, you lost your eye"

"Uh...well it's actually a fake one" He says pointing to his eye and removes it, "It's cybernetic

Yang begin to say her usual joked and quips, Victor sighed as he spoke "Yang your such a tomboy"

Everything went silent.

"What?" Yang says in a dangerous tone, Victor stared at Yang; "I said your a tomboy" He says once more smirking.

Yang and Victor got into each other's faces "You asking for an ass-kicking Brock?" Yang says "We'll see Xiao Long" Victor replied.

Outside in the courtyard, Yang and Victor began their sparring match.

Yang's punched came in fast however Victor was able to block them and throw his own punch towards Yang.

Yang ducked but felt Victor grasp her hips as he flipped over her and gave her a power bomb slam. "Oof!" Yang let out, Everyone winced at the slam.

Taking the opportunity Victor pulled her up again preparing for another slam but Yang begin to rain down elbow strikes on Victor's head.

Wincing from the strikes, Victor dropped Yang allowing the blonde to throw a uppercut underneath his chin.

Victor stumbled a bit and went for a double leg take down on Yang, the grapple move took her by surprise then Vic pressed his weight into Yang causing her to collaspe onto her back.

Gripping onto Yang's arm allowing Victor to execute an arm bar submission hold, "Ow ow ow!!" Yang calls out, "Tap out!" Victor tells her.

"Never!" Yang shouts, using her strength to break free from Victor's grip and jump back to gain some space.

The two of them panted and smirked at one another, "Just like when we first met eh Vic?" Yang says.

"I'll never forget Yang" He says smirking giving her a wink.

Victor's back slammed against the ground, rolling for a bit then jumping to his feet. Victor smirked as he whipped out a tendril wrapping around Yang's leg and tossing her into the air.

"AHHHH!!!" Yang screamed out, Victor ran up the wall and fired off his tendrils launching himself into the air.

Victor grabbed Yang's waist and begin to lean back while he and Yang fell towards the ground.

"Izuna Drop!" Nina shouts out in amazement, "I-Izuna?" Ruby says confused.

"It means Falcon Drop, it meant to break the enemy's neck but not careful it will break the user's neck" Marc spoke out.

Victor/Venom smirked as their wings popped out allowing them to soar down gently and releasing Yang.

"Vic where did you learn to fight like that?" Ruby asks with excitement in her eyes.

"Well I am master in Heihuquan which means Tiger Kung Fu, Freestyle Wrestling, some forms of Karate, Hapkido and Boxing" He says.

"Wow you must be tough" Jaune says with a friendly smile, Victor rubbed the back of his head "Well everyone needs masters...my Dad taught me Hapkido and Wrestling, one of my teachers from Haven taught me Tiger Style and as for Boxing well Yang taught me it, speaking of which" Victor replied as he looked at Yang.

Yang shook a bit from the sudden drop but she remained attached to Victor.

**_Meanwhile in the forest_**

Weiss continued to search for the pale red eyed man, the forest became more dense and hard to navigate. Suddenly Weiss tripped and sprained her ankle.

The pain surged through her ankle, Weiss bite her lip in pain. Just then a pale hand grabbed Weiss and picked her up.

"Huh?!" Weiss looks at the man she was chasing, "Why are you chasing me?" He asked "A-Are you Dr. Morbius?" She asked.

"I am" He replied.

"I am Weiss Schnee" She says.

Weiss sat on a log while Morbius tend to her ankle, "I been searching for you, I found letters adress to my mother from you" She says, Morbius sighed "Yes me and Willow had a relationship"

"Listen my sister Winter told me that...you could be my father" She says silently, Morbius stopped for a second.

"Listen Weiss you have to leave Haven now" He says, "But why?" She asked.

Morbius begin to tell her of Lionhart's betrayal and loyality to Salem, Weiss's eyes widen big.

**_Meanwhile at Haven Academy_**

Victor along with his team looked at Oscar "So this is Ozpin's new body?" He says, Oscar felt a bit nervous then Ozpin took over.

"Hello Mr. Brock and Ms. Brock, Mr. Spector and Ms. Mashiba I'm glad to your okay" He says smiling, Pyrrha spoke out "It is quite a surprise to see Ozpin in a young body"

Lionheart came down the stairs as he was surprise to see Victor, "Victor?" He says.

"Professor Lionheart" Victor says nodding, "I never thought I see you again" He says.

Yang blinked her eyes "Hey uhh...Vic why did you leave Haven anyway?" She asks.

"I got into a lot of fights" He says folding his arms while Lionheart nodded. "Right right now Victor Eddie Brock, I am Silver Sable I was tasked with finding you" Sable says.

Victor looked at the silver haired woman and her small group, "Why tho?" He asked, Before he could speak Weiss and Morbius ran into the room.

"Weiss!" Ruby says happily, "Everyone this is Dr. Morbius Michaels and he-" Weiss tried to speak but Morbiud cut her off.

"Lionheart!..." He says with a growl, Lionheart was shocked and begin to stutter "M- Morbius w-what?"

"You traitorous son of a bitch!!" Morbius prepare to lash at Lionheart but Qrow held Morbius.

"Damnit Michaels calm down!" Qrow pleaded with his friend, "Release me Qrow!" Morbius snarled.

"That faunus bastard! will betray you all to that pale bitch Salem!" Oscar was more confused but he could of heard Ozpin gasp.

Suddenly apart of the wall was blown out, Venom and Ultraviolet use their powers to create a wall protecting everyone from the debris.

The Sinster Seven stepped in, "Victor Brock I am Doctor Octopus and we are the sinster Seven and if you come with us"

Lionheart ran as Morbius begin to chase after him?, Nina fired a web at Doc Oct blinding him.

"What the?!?" He says prying the web off, everyone ran into a open room just as the Sinster Seven chased them.

Both side begin to stare down each other, "Who are these guys?" Jaune asked.

"Remnant's top mercenaries each one of them just as dangerous, Doctor Otto Octavis former scientist of Atlas, Aleksei Sytsevich former Atlas soldier alias Rhino, Adrian Tombs once general of Atlas alias Vulture, Sergeri Kravinoff best hunter of Vacuo, Maxwell "Max" Dillon failed super soldier experiment alias Electro, Flint Marko alias Sandman and finally Arnold Donovan alias Hobogoblin funny I don't have a report of him" Sable says, she eyes Sandman who simply nodded.

"Victor Brock is under Sable protection leave now" She says, Otto laughed a bit "We can use force, gentleman most of them are kids so hold back" Otto says smirking.

Just as they prepare for a fight, a portal opens as Raven stepped through with Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Hazel.

Shock and awe ran through with Beacon's students but anger ran through VVMN. "Great...Cinder and her misfits..." Marc says annoyed, Mercury smirked "What is that anyway to talk to your friends?"

"You caused the fall of Beacon, thousands of people have died or were wounded! what is wrong with you people?!" Nina shouted.

"That's how the world is, it's not all sunshine and rainbows" Emerald spoke out to Nina who scowled at her.

Victor eyed Raven who eyed back at him **_'Eddie what's the plan?'_** Venom asks him, _'We kick their asses'_

The Sinster Seven along with Cinder, Raven, Mercury, Emerald, Vernal, Hazel and Lionheart against Victor, Vive, Marc and Nina along with Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Oscar/Ozpin, Silver Sable, Qrow and Morbius.

**_Battle for Haven Academy has begun_**

_/I recommend to play This will be the day/_/

Everyone ran at each other; Both sides entered into a melee.

Rhino crashed into Yang, Yang using her strength against Rhino while Vulture flies above dodging pot shots from Pyrrha.

Marc slammed his fist into Electro's check only to be electro blast by Electro, Ultraviolet lunged at Kraven whom dodged and tossed his daghers at Ultraviolet.

Ultraviolet caught the blades and let out a loud rage scream, Ruby dashed towards. Hobgoblin slammed her heaby boots into his chest.

"Tsh!" Hobgoblin let out as he tossed some pumpkin grenades at the red huntress, Ruby folded Crescent Rose and fired off some rounds destroying them.

Ren and Nora both attack Doc Oct who used his metallic arms to attack them. Ren fired his Stormflower causing Octavis to block the rounds with arms but allowed Nora to swing her Magnhild into his back.

Jaune slashed his sword into Sandman only to have it go through him, "Huh?!" Jaune says, Sandman fired his hand into a giant sand fist. Punching Jaune back but Jaune uses his shield to break his fall.

"Guys! his semblance allows him to turn his body into sand! he's literally made of sand!" Jaune calls out.

Sable fired her twin pistols at Raven who twirled her blade blocked them, dashing towards Sable.

Raven slashes at her only for it to be blocked by Qrow; Lionheart fired his Stalwart at Morbius who dodged and begin to hiss.

"Y-You don't understand Morbius!" He says, "I'll understand when your dead!" He shouts lunging towards him, suddenly a fist slammed into Morbius's chest flinging him back.

Hazel cracked his knuckles, Hazel and Morbius attacked each other.

Morbius using his strength and mobility to flip Hazel over his shoulder allowing Ozpin to jab Hazel a few times as Morbius runs back in dropping a knee onto Hazel's head.

Victor throws a table towards Cinder who simply blasted out of her way, Nina fires Trapdoor at her but Cinder steps from the bullets.

Mercury appeared behind Victor landed a few kicks into his back, luckly Venom was able to cushion the blows. Yang fired slugs from Ember Celica at Mercury forcing him to jump and twirl his body to avoid the rounds.

Venom jumped towards Mercury, Victor/Venom grabbed ahold of Mercury then preceeds to powerbomb him. Sandman begin to grow in size and morphed his handd into giant sand hammers as he begin to swing his hammer fists at Jaune and Pyrrha.

The pair raise their shields to block the incoming strikes, Ruby dashed and used Crescent Rose to slash one of Sandman's arms off.

"Damnit!" He shouted, reattaching his arm.

Weiss spun Myrtenaster's cynlinder and stabbing the ground; Weiss summoned her Ice Guardian to combat Hazel, smacking him into a wall.

Ren and Nora dodged Electro's lighting blasts; Nora grinned wildly as she fired off her Magnhild's grenade near Electro throwing him off guard while Ren gives him a jumping high kick.

Sable fired her twin pistols at Raven whom dodged and dashed towards her but Qrow intercepted her attack.

Venom and Ultraviolet both doubled their attack on Doc Oct. Otto manage to grab the two of them and toss them into a wall.

Jaune let out a small battlecry and clashed blades with Kraven, "An Arc? we Kravinoffs have been close allies with the Arcs since the Great War, you should be honored to battle a Kravinoff" He says, Jaune gritted his teeth and shield bashed Kraven into his stomach knocking him back a few.

Marc grabbed a hold of Mercury's leg and pull him for a clean right hook, Yang and Rhino clashed their fists, even with Yang's semblance unleashed she was struggling.

Weiss used her ability to slow down time allowing to deal damage to Vernal.

"Damnit!" Vernal shouted, gritting her teeth in anger.

As the battle rages on, Venom jumped and grabbed ahold of Vulture forcing him to fly out of the window. Venom grinned and tore Vulture's wings off, Venom's own wings expanded out.

Venom grabbed Vulture as they flew through the broken window and tossing the former Atlas General into Hobgoblin.

Morbius kicked Lionheart into his chest while Ozpin battled Hazel, Nina fires her webbing into Hazel's eyes temporary blinding him.

Nina turned her head only to be kicked by Emerald, Venom watched and begin to snarl firing off a tendril onto Emerald and slamming her onto the ground.

Hogoblin coughed hard and tossed a pumpkin bomb into Venom, the grenade exploded catching Venom on fire.

**_"Aaaaargh!!!!"_** The Symbiote shrieked in pain.

Venom begin to ooze off of Victor and latch onto Nina, this caught her off guard but Nina accepted Venom.

Victor panted as he dashed towards Hobgoblin, Victor slammed his fist into Hobgoblin's cheek and preceeds to give him a fisherman's suplex.

Even without Venom, Victor is still a formible fighter.

**_Outside of Haven_**

Blake along with Sun and the Faunus people battled Adam's White Fang.

Blake/Venom dashed using Gambol Shroud to clash blades with Adam, **_"Hi Adam~"_** She says, Adam jumped back and fire slugs from Blush while blocking shots fired from Sun's gunchucks with Wilt.

Adam dashed towards Sun, the two faunus clashed their weapons. Sun flipped over Adam and kicked him into his back, Adam huffed and swung Wilt near Sun but Venomized Blake grabbed Wilt and slammed her fist into Adam's face knocking him back.

Suddenly Electro is tossed out of the window by Victor. Victor tighten the wrappens around his hands, noticing the White Fang; Victor prepare for anothet fight.

**_At Brock Resident's_**

Ms. Brock watched on T.V. as Haven was under attack and she caught a glimpse of her son Victor, she gasped and got up and dashed out of the door.

Jumping into her car and driving at high speed towards the Academy, preparing her children are alright.

"Victor...Nina...hold on mommy's coming" She mutters to herself.

**_Back inside the Academy_**

Venomized Nina kicked Hazel into his chest and fired her webbing into Kraven; Swinging him into Doc Oct.

Ruby panted and fired Crescent rose at Cinder, the bullet scraps her mask and knocks it off.

Cinder is forced to retreat deeper into Haven's levels while Raven followed her.

Marc and Ultraviolet kicked Kraven into his chest knocking him back.

**_Outside of the Academy_**

Victor elbowed two White Fang members then headbutts a larger one. Sun swung his bo staff and cracked it against Adam's chin, Venomized Blake slammed her fists onto Adam's back slamming him down.

**_"Hi Victor~" _**Venomized Blake says, "Wow..." Victor has already seen Blake with Venom but he still can't believe how curvy she is, Vemoized Blake latched onto Victor, Venom rebonded with Victor once more.

Suddenly an Atlas dropship and Mistral police force swarmed the area, Adam was forced to retreat.

Inside of the Academy, a image of Salem appeared and yell out a scream of frustration shocking everyone.

**_The Fight for Haven has ended_**

"Whomever that was it will have to wait" Marcus says, Morbius nodded "Yeah even I don"t know who that is"

Nina let Venom to rejoin Victor, white patched appeared on his hands allowing him to shoot his own webbing, the Sinster Seven was able to escape but Sandman and Hazel stayed behind.

Hazel surrender as he regretted his choices and Sandmam relieved to be a secret operative for Sable.

"We won!" Ruby cheered, everyone smiled.

Ms. Brock pulled up to the Academy and ran inside shouting "Victor! Nina!" The two of them looked "Mom!" They replied.

Ms. Brock hugged her children tightly, "My sweet children" just as things were settling down, General Ironwood approached them.

"Victor Eddie Brock?" He asked, "I am" Victor replied.

"I am General James Ironwood, I believe it's time to know what happened to your father Edward Brock" He says.

Victor was confused, "H- He just disappeared right?" He says, however Ms. Brock looked away sadden.

Nina held her brother's arm tightly, Ironwood looked at them and spoke "It's better to show you on the ship" He says.

**_Sinster Seven HQ_**

Sienna rested in the medical bay, the six Mercernaries begin to recuperate after the battle.

"Sandman must of gotten captured" Electro says, Kraven nodded.

"You all failed me" Salem says, the Six of them turned and stared at her, "I could kill you all but I will forgive it for now...do not fail me again..." She says before vanishing.

"I hate that bitch..." Electro says.

"Gentlemen..we are going to need more members and I believe I know the ones to join us" Otto says putting down some pictures with sames.

The names read Dr. Ludwig Rinehart - Mysterio, Herman Schultz - Shocker, Janice Lincoln - Lady Beetle, Mac Gargan - Scorpion.

"From this day we are the Sinster Syndicate" He says.

**_Back at Haven_**

Taskmaster looked through his binoculars, "Hell of a fight" He says then eyes Weiss "Hmph...next time snow princess...next time" He says before disappearing into the forest.

**_I apologize for the wait...I was going through writer's block and depression but hopefully this chapter was worth the wait_**


	24. Chapter 24, Secrets and Lies

**_Today is my birthday!! I am offically 20 everyone, anyway let's begin_**

* * *

Victor along with his team and RWBY and JNPR stepped onto the airship with Ironwood. Victor swallowed hard but was able to control his nerves.

Ironwood unlocked a door and asked only for Victor to stepped inside; Everyone else waites outside of the room.

Victor sat down at a table, Ironwood sat infront of Victor and handed him a file labeled.

_'Operation Fallen Moon'_

Swallowing hard, Victor opened the file and begin to read through it, what surprised him was his father's name in it. Edward Brock, Age: 30, Spouse: Katherine Brock, Children: Victor and Nina Brock.

Victor flipped through the pages until he found specific knowledge, his own father Edward Brock was a Spy for Atlas and was killed by Salem.

Silence filled the room, Victor didn't even mean move. He simply sat in his chair shocked, Ironwood went to comfort Victor until his symbiote lashed out and pinned Ironwood to the wall.

**_"All thisssss time...my father was murdered by thisss SSSSale_****_m?" _**Victor/Venom say with their anger brewing **_"And you bastards sent him to his death?!"_**

Atlas soldiers flooded the room and aimmed their weapons at Venom who growled, "Listen kid...your dad Eddie, he volunteered for the mission...he knew the risks...I'm sorry" Ironwood says, Venom released Ironwood and reformed back into Victor whom huffed and stormed out of the room.

Teams VMN, RWBY and JNPR followed Victor and asked what happened, Victor begin to explain that his dad was a spy for Atlas and was killed by Salem.

Tears filled Nina's eyes as she let out a hard sob and hugged Victor who held his adopted faunus sister.

Everyone begin to discuss the issue until they decided they need to go to Atlas, however team VVMN was standing behind.

"Honestly guys, I rather stay in my homeland for while" Victor says, Vive nodded as she silently agreed.

Marc popped his knuckles "Wherever Victor goes, we go since he's our leader"

"Ya better catch up with us soon then Vic" Yang smirked, Victor smiled then looked at Blake.

"Blake I-" He tried to speak but Blake crashed her lips into his, Victor held Blake as the two begin to kiss.

Nina snickered a bit, Victor and Blake pulled back and looked at each other.

"Just be safe you dummy" Blake says, Victor scratched his cheek and chuckled nervously.

VVMN said their goodbyes for now to RWBY and JNPR, Victor placed his hands into his pockets.

Victor wanted to stay in Mistral for a while since he missed his mom also their some issues he's gotta work out.

**_Brock's Residents_**

Ms. Brock made team VVMN hot chocolate, while the team huddle up and begin to discuss their plans.

"Alright the Sinster Seven is a threat and so is Salem plus Emerald and Mercury are still loose" Marc says, Vive sipped her coco and eyed Victor who tossed a marshmallow as Venom caught it.

.

.

.

.

"Is it wise to feed your Symbiote junk?" Marc asked, Victor looked at Marc and replied "Better then him eating brains"

Nina chewed her thumb, "Whelp since our friends are busy going to Atlas what about us?" "We need to clean up some trouble in Mistral" Victor says.

"Mistral still has crime such as White Fang, possible Roman Torchwick, Tombstone a well know gangster and the Kingpin" Vive says, "I know this because we been around in Mistral"

Once they got their ordeals out, VVMN decided to head to bed for the night.

**_Evernight Castle_**

Herman Schultz one of the Sinster Syndicate's newest members since Sandman left.

"Otto gain intel that Cletus Casedy aka Carnage is heading for Atlas's maxium prison where his 'Girlfriend' is being held" He says, "Not only that Kraven was attacked by a unknown personal"

Salem rubbed her chin, Carnage was just a pawn but now he's an eyesore however she may have another trick up her sleeve.

Stepping off of her throne, Salem entered her private quarters and looked at her mirror.

Her reflection created a portal to which she stepped into as it lead her to a new location.

**_Somewhere in Mistral_**

A young man in his twenties begin to stretch out his muscles until Salem appeared behind him.

"Vladimir Kravinoff son of Sergei Kravinoff" She smiled, Vladimir looked like a younger Kraven but with a pony tail.

Vladimir was surprised by Salem and asked "Who are you?" He asked, "I am a mere friend of your father however I come with troubling news...your father was attacked by Victor Brock" She says as her Seer showed him Victor and his father whom was currently in the hospital.

Shock and Anger filled Vladimir, "T-That bastard! I shall kill him!" He says, Salem laughed and held his cheek. "First swear loyality to me"

"I do" He says, Salem laughed and she begin to smile "Perfect my Grim Hunter"

**_Sorry Guys but I had to make it sure due to me being sick right now, however VVMN will be facing new baddies and meet new heroes_**

**_Anyway see you guys when I get better_**


	25. Chapter 25, Defenders of Mistral

**_Alright I feel a bit better, sorry guys I haven't. watched the newest RWBY because I can't get into it, unlike volume 1-5 which I enjoyed it seems different so that's why this chapter VVMN is staying in Mistral for awhile plus I don't like it that Neo and Cinder are working together so stay tune because this is the Grim Hunter Arc, enjoy_**

* * *

Victor woke up with a yawn, "Everyone..time to wake up" He says; Marc was currently sleeping on the floor due to him falling off of the bed.

Nina cuddled her brother still sleeping and Vive used Ultraviolet to make a hammock, Victor sighed then turned the pin on his clock as it begins to ringing waking everyone up.

"Ow ow" Marc holds his ears, Nina wiped her mouth from drool, and Vive shot up quickly. "Good you guys are awake" He snickered then grabbed a glass jar.

"Hey Venom I bet you can't fit in his jar" **_"We so can"_** Venom begin to pour himself into the jar then grinned **_"See?"_**

Victor admited Venom looks cute in a jar but Victor needed to do something, Victor put the lid on surprising Venom.

**_"Eddie! why?!" _**"Taking a shower" He replied then walked to the bathroom and begin to take a shower.

Nina, Marc and Vive went down stairs as Ms. Brock smiled at them and just made breakfast, "Nina where's your brother?" She asked.

"Showering" She replies placing jar Venom on the table and unscrewing the lid, Nina fed Venom a piece of bacon which the symbiote loved.

Marc rubbed his eyes and popped his shoulder, "Hard to believe we went face to face with mercenaries" Vive nodded allowing Ultraviolet to speak for her.

**_"Dangerous, we are lucky the Atlas military show up"_** Ultraviolet spoke as Vive drinked some o.j.

Victor finished his shower and redressed while he made his way downstairs and joined his team for breakfast.

"Soo what's the plan?" Marc asked.

"Tombstone is powerful gang leader and a old ally with Roman Torchwick, he controls a biker gang and owns a drug trafficking ring, King is currently in Atlas but he has influence in parts of Mistral, so we're going to put an end to it" Victor says.

Suddenly Victor's mother hugged him tightly "Ohh! my little Victor is all grown!" She says, Victor groaned hard "Mooom!"

Marc laughed a bit while Vive/Ultraviolet snickered.

Nina covered her face in embarrassmemt.

Eventually team VVMN got themselves prepared for the outside, Mrs. Brock wished her children along their friends goodluck.

**_Argus, Mistral_**

Team VVMN looked over the city of Argus, the sight was breath taking. Argus was considered to be one of the largest non captials of Remnant.

Victor and Nina smirked it was good to be back in their homeland, Marc and Vive felt happy for their partners.

**_"Let's go!" _**Venom shouted and jumped down firing off his webbing as Nina followed with Marc and Ultraviolet.

**_'Good to be home Eddie' _**'Damn right!'

Marc helped his cape and swooped down before gliding while Venom, Nina and Ultraviolet swung by their webbing and tendrils.

"Putting an end to Tombstone's trafficking should be easy" Nina says smirking behind her mask.

Running across the roof then leaping further, Venom firing his webs onto a water tower and slingshot himself to a another building and ran up it.

Team VVMN spotted a warhouse as a couple of men wearing biker's attire loading a truck with crates.

"That most be tombstone's men" Nina says, **_"We should attack at night, to strike fear in them" _**Venom says.

**_"Broad daylight will be simpler since the people will see us as heroes" _**Ultraviolet says, Nina rubbed her chin.

"Hows this? We girls do daytime hero stuff and boys do nighttime?" She says her eyes glowing.

Everyone agreed and preceed to drop down onto the warhouse.

Nina, Victor and Ultraviolet snuck in while Marc took out the goons outside.

"What the?!-" One of the bikers shouted before being punched by Marc. "Who are you?" Another biker shouted.

"Moon Knight" He says, "Well jackass as you can see it's daylight!" The biker shouts pointed his sidearm at Marc but Marc tossed his crescent dart into the biker's shoulder making him cry in pain.

"Sun or Moon..you scum will fear the moon" He says.

**_Inside of the warehouse_**

Venom, Ultraviolet and Nina battled the Bikers, Venom slammes his leg into a biker's stomach sending him into his buddies while Nina webballed a larger thug into the head rendering him unconscious.

U.V. dashed and clawed a few of the Biker's missing their vitals but causing excruciating pain.

Soon Argus's police showed up and arrested the thugs but VVMN was already gone.

"The boss will be furious" One of the Biker's said.

**_Somewhere on a building_**

"Okay everyone let's spread out and cover some more ground" Nina suggested, "Right" They agreed.

Venom swung from building to building, Venom grinned then flipped abit before landing on a rooftop.

The sound of firetrucks caught Venom's attention so he tailed it.

The firetrucks drove up to a burning building, police surrounded the area and asked people to stay back.

An distraught mother cried saying her baby's still in there, Venom jumped onto the truck and flinged into building surprising everyone.

Then Venom jumped out of the building holding the baby and handing it to the mother.

"Thank you sir!" She says holding her baby, "Who are you?" She asks.

**_"We are Venom" _**He says grinning then a scream came from the building, "Someone's still inside there!" A civilian cried out.

"Are you a huntsman?" An cop asked to which Venom grinned and jumped inside of burning building.

The screams got louder then Venom came across a hooded crying figure, **_"Do not worry, we may look scary but we are here to-" _**Venom says but the figure turned around.

Revealing a being who looked like Hobgoblin but with more a monsterous appreance. The figure punched Venom hard into a wall, _"Yesssss My lady shall reward me greatly"_

**_"Who are you?" _**Venom says angrily, _"I am Demogoblin...loyal servant of SSSSSalem, she is my creator, my mother, my master" _He says grinning _"Starting this fire was easy to draw out you or one of your acquaintances"_

Hearing enough Venom tackled Demogoblin into a wall and punched him into the wall but Demogoblin grabbed the next punch and headbutted Venom back.

The two of them begin to collide punches until Venom twirled and hit Demogoblin with a spinning kick to the head.

_"Gah!" _He lets out and releases fire at Venom who leaned back from flames and fired his webs into his chest and swung him out of the window and gave chase.

Demogoblin landed on a car while Venom pounced onto him, **_"Flee Citizens!" _**He shouts however Demogoblin sucker punched Venom back.

_"Your mine!!" _Demogoblin shouts out but a chain with a blade attached wrapped around Demogoblin's throat and slammed him into a black car which looked as if it was on fire.

_"Damn youuu Rider!" _Demogoblin broke free and summoned his glider and flew away.

**_"You friend or foe?" _**Venom asked before pulling back allowing Victor to see his savior, the rider wore a black jacket with a white rectangle on it, the skull looked metallic with fire coming for it.

_"Shit...now I seen everything" _The Rider says before turning into a young man whose Victor's age, his tan skin with ear piercings.

His hair was black with a blonde streak and he held a smirk.

"Sup Tricky Vic" He smirks, Victor's eyes widen then he smiled "Robbie! you son of a bitch!" He says then grips his friend's hand as the two clenched each other in a manly gesture.

Above them on a building was Vladimir Kravinoff who held a scowl while he watched Victor and Robbie, "Soon Venom...soon my hunt will?begin" He says before walking away.


	26. Chapter 26, Grim Hunt: Prelude

**_Durning the first chapter I got someone named Bambucea09 to put and I qoute _**

"**_it had potential but you just need it to introduce a garbage male character...wow : this is how you ruin a story before it starts" So what I put a male character it's my story, it's my rules, I accept criticism but that was rude, everyone else thank you supporting me through my hard times._**

**_Anyway sorry for that rant but I don't care if you criticize my story but criticize my character who I've worked on since I was a kid anyway let's begin the story._**

* * *

Victor and Robbie smirked at one another, "I haven't seen since I went to Beacon" Victor says. "It has been a while Vic" Robbie replied to his childhood friend.

"How you been Robbie" Victor was ecstatic to see an old friend, "I've been alright I heard about Beacon and Havem, two academies already attacked" Robbie replied.

"I know it's nuts" Victor began to speak again "Some woman named Cinder Fall is trying to claim maiden powers and hired some mercenaries from someone named Salem"

"Robbie how did you become ya know what you just were" Victor asked.

"Turns out my uncle was mass murder and the car I drive is actually cursed so now I roam Mistral as the Ghost Rider, and you?" He asked as Victor smirked "We are Venom"

**_Somewhere in Mistral_**

Vladimir slammed his fists against a punch bag, all his rage all his determation were on Victor. "So much anger dear brother" A woman with long blonde hair reaching to her back, her clothing was black latex suit with a browish cape, on her shoulder was a lion symbol.

Vladimir looked at her and spoke "Ana..what is it you want?" He asked, Ana smirked "To see my dear brother, I've heard what happened to father so I desire revenge as well so we decided to accompany you on this hunt"

"We?" Vladimir asked.

Another woman but with black hair and suit with some fur, she pulled on her long gloves and accompany her was a larger man with yellow paint on his eyes, he stood out due his larger muscles and wearing a lion pelt.

"We Kravinoff stay together now how we get some revenge?" Sasha Kravinoff spoke, suddenly a referee walked into the same room as them.

"Uh Mr. Kravinoff your match is ready" The ref spoke out, Vladimir nodded and turned his head to family.

"Yeah that'll be nice" He says and follows the referee.

**_Meanwhile_**

Nina slammed her foot underneath a robber's chin and fired a web into the criminal's partner. Ultraviolet tangled the rest of the crew with her tendrils just as the Mistral Police showed up.

"Um thanks who are you two?" The officer asked.

"I am Spider-Girl" Nina kept one eye open and did a little pose, **_"We are Ultraviolet" _**

Nina and Ultraviolet web/tendril swinged building to building.

"I wonder how the boys are doing" She giggled.

In a dark alleyway, some thugs lay in a pool of of their own blood, bruised and beaten. Marc/Moon Knight cracked his knuckles.

"Criminal scum" He says and slams his foot into one of their sides causing them to cough hard.

Marc fired his grappling gun and zipped up to the rooftop and ran. Darting his eyes until he caught a glimpse of Nina and Vive, "Good to see the girls" He says to himself as he jumped off the roof and glided with his cape.

While Marc followed Nina and Vive, Victor and Robbie drove through Mistral.

"That Demogoblin you fought him?" Victor asks, "At times" Robbie replied.

"My sis is going to flip when she sees you again" Victor eyed his childhood friend, Robbie laughed.

"I bet she is, homes" He replied.

Victor pulled out his scroll and called everyone to meet him at Wind Path.

**_Sometime later_**

"Robbie!!" Nina squeaked with shock and joy, the spider Faunus jumped into the Rider's arms.

"Hey Nina" Robbie smiled, Marc looked at Victor and asked "Whose he?"

"Robbie is my childhood friend, before I was expelled me and him were the biggest badasses of Haven" Victor smiled, "He had my back and I had his" "Robbie these are my friends and teammates Vive and Marc"

Once they got to know each other, the sun begin to set.

"Team VVMN" Victor says then Venom begin to mask Victor **_"Time to kick some ass" _**Venom hissed.

Team VVMN and the Ghost Rider split up into different parts of Mistral.

Ultraviolet went to the village Kuchinashi, a village being harrassed by the lawless.

Moon Knight stayed in Wind Path to distrupt illegal smuggling.

Nina went back to Argus City to scope out anymore crimes.

And Venom and G.R. ride for the border of Vale and Mistral after hearing a rumor of illegal arms dealing.

**_Village of Zeffari_**

"Zeffari, originally a home to refugees durning the Faunus Rights Movement now a station for arm dealers" Robbie says then actives the Ghost Rider.

Venom and G.R. made their way into Zeffari, the village held many ruffians and cutthroats.

**_"Listen up there will be no more arms dealing here" _**Vemon says, one of the Cutthroats drinked his bottle and stared at them.

"Who are they?" He says, Victor noticed his jacket had a gravestone symbol on it. "Maybe some huntsmen...get rid of them" He says.

The gang surrounded them and attacked, G.R. swung his chain whipping a few of the attackers while Venom slammed his fist into the largest member of the group.

"Ah! motherfuck broken my nose!" He shouted, Venom laughed and slammed his foot down on his head.

Two of the cutthroats fired their guns into Venom but where shock to see the bullets popping out of him.

**_"Hahaha! nice one" _**Venom taunted and fired his webs into their chest preceeding to toss them into walls.

The boss became irriated, throwing off his jacket. The boss had scarred arms but his muscles made it clear why he has them.

"Tombstone will be happy that you two punks don't get in the way" He says throws punches at Venom and G.R.

G.R. ducked and slammed his head into the man's stomach while Vemom jumped onto him and rained down elbow strikes.

He manage to take the damage before throwing Venom into Rider. They watch just as he grabbed a log and swung it at them.

Venom grabbed the log while Rider slammed his fist into the man's cheek sending him tumbling a bit.

"...Damn brats" He says before feeling a pain his chest. He noticed Venom and Rider were shock, he looked down and saw a blade in his chest then his head rolled.

"Ello Luvs" A croc Faunus spoke while grinning her appearance was unique. Shaved head, dark-green mohawk and yellow eyes. She wore a dark green collared shirt with a dark brown corset, black and gray striped trousers and black shoes. In addition, she wore dark brown fingerless gloves and carried a large stopwatch with her.

With her was Vladimir Kravinoff, "Victor Edward Brock...I am Vladimir Kravinoff, son of Kraven, I am the Grim Hunter..I am your death" He says drawing his spear and twisted the handle.

Dust filled the weapon making the tip become fire.

Venom and Rider stood side by side preparing for a fight.

"Tick, Venom is mine" He says, the croc Faunus grinned more "Whatever you say Luv" she says.

**_The Grim Hunter has caught his prey, Victor and Robbie are up against Kraven's son and his Faunus companion Tick, just to explain Tick is the identical twin of Tock just to say._**


	27. Chapter 27, The Gauntlet

**_Somewhere In Mistral_**

Oscar's eyes flashed a bit then Ozpin spoke out "My fellow students I do believe it's time to tell you all I certin secret of mine" He says with a small smile. Both team RWBY and JNPR gather around the former headmaster of Beacon.

"Among my inner circle was Ms. Goodwitch, Qrow, James and others but I had special individuals who know of my ability; a certin Mr. Victor Von Doom, he's one my first allies and helped me create Beacon" He says, then noticed Ruby raising her hand.

"Yes Ms. Rose" Ozpin smiles, "Why haven't you told us yet Professor?" She asked.

"Because I never thought this would come to be, if we were to stop Salem we need Doom's help" He says, turning his eyes to see Pyrrha raising her hand.

"Yes Ms. Nikos"; "Who is Doom?" She asked.

"Dr. Victor Von Doom is one of my closet allies, he specializes in dust and semblances mostly semblances he runs a academy called Rarity" He smiles, "Once you all meet him you'll see he's a interesting man"

**_Village of Zeffari_**

Victor/Venom jumped back as his symbiote slide a bit off of him but rejoined. Blood leaked from his head, the warm liquid trinkles from the gash.

Vladimir clenched his spear and dashed towards Venom. The Hunter thrusted his spear but Venom countered the attempt by grabbed the spear tip and punching Vladimir into his mouth.

"Tsh.." He let's out and wiped his mouth, Rider swung his chain at Tick who dodged and actived her semblance.

Tick slashed her cutlasses at Ghost Rider but Rider clenched her wrists tightly causing the Crocodile faunus to wince in pain but then Vladimir flipped his spesr to the back end firing a concussion blast into Rider's head saving Tick.

Venom clench his arm making the muscle mass enlarge as he lariats Vladimir into the gut flipping him over.

**_"Stay Down!!" _**Venom says grabbing Vladimir's waist and slamming him into ground, Vladimir clenched his teeth before tossing a flash bomb into Venom's eyes.

Venom snarled then he tosses Vladimir into a tree nearly breaking it. Tick slide her boots against the ground after Rider slammed his fist into her stomach.

Tick grinned turning her eyes to Rider, "Heh nice try wanker" She says then feels something tugging her leg.

She looks down then her eyes widen as Ghost Rider tugged the chain causing her fall then swing her onto the hood of his car then slams her onto the ground with a hard thud.

Vladimir tossed some throwing knives at Venom who catch the blades and tossed them back at Vladimir but he twirled his spear deflecting him.

Before Venom took attack, a fireball is slammed into him.

Demogoblin hovered above them letting out a cackle, _"Hahahahahaha! Lady Salem smiles upon me" _He says tossing another fireball but Venom rolled out of the way and fired his webbing into Demogoblin and yanked him down.

Vladimir charged at Venom but the symbiote turned his head to the Grim Hunter and slam his head into his stomach but Venom didn't stop.

Grabbing apart of Vladimir's clothing, Venom pulled Vladimir above his shoulders and powerbomb Vladimir hard onto the ground.

Demogoblin hissed as he lunged at Venom but Ghost Rider slammed a tire iron into his cheek.

**"We need to bounce" **Ghost Rider says, Venon nodded.

The two ran for their vehicles, Rider started up his car while Venom rev up his bike.

Adrenaline fueled the two of them as they drove off, **_"Split up!" _**Venom tells Rider.

Venom rev his bike more, the wind cut into his skin then the symbiote peeled back allowing Victor to drive.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a red flash then **_Crash_** Victor flipped over his bike and tumbled before catching himself.

"Hmph I was hoping you died in the crash" Victor looked up then shock and anger fueled him. Adam Taurus stood above him then he slashed down at Victor.

Victor morphed his hands into claws catching the blade and spun his body kicking Adam into the chin.

The Bull Faunus wiped his mouth and twirled his shotgun sheath, firing a dust filled slug into Venom's chest knocking him back.

/Disturbed - Ten Thousand Fists/

Adam and Venom clashed against each other, Adam swung Wilt while Venom catched the blade and clawed up Adam's chest.

"Rrgh!!" Adam clenched his teeth then fired Blush again but Venom ducked and web shot Adam's chest and pulled him into a frontal suplex.

Venom prepare to crush Adam's head but Demogoblin flew in kicking Venom into the back.

"Your assistance wasn't necessary" Adam grumbled, _"Sssilence boy our Missstressss requires either the man or ssssymbiote" _Demogoblin and Adam bickered.

Venom roared in anger webbing both Adam and Demogoblin swinging them both into a trees. Suddenly a blast hits Venom into the back, Vladimir rushed towards Venom and jumps up prepareing to skewer the symbiote.

Victor took over rolling out of the way and smashing his leg into the back of Hunter's knee.

"Graah!!" Vladimir cried in pain, Victor uppercutted Vladimir then dodges Tick's attack.

Striking a pressure point in her neck forcing her to collaspe.

Victor was outnumbered so he decided to flee **_'Pussy' _**Venom says.

Victor ignored his partner's taunt and kept running, his heart beat faster and harder. Adrenaline fueled his body forcing him to run after.

**_'Eddie dodge!' _**Venom warned Victor, he rolled and landed onto his feet. Alyosha Kravinoff smirked at Victor and charged towards him.

Victor/Venom roared then lariat Alyosha flipping him over then dodging just as Ana slashed towards him.

Anger, annoyance and stress boogled in Victor's mind, webbing Ana and Alyosha.

Venom slammed them both together then felt a pain in his side. Sasha grinned at him but rage fueled Venom as he clawed Sasha's cheek.

Stumbling from his blood loss, Venom fell into the river below.

**_Few Hours later_**

Victor breathed slowly then opened his eyes, he was laying on something soft and squishy.

His eyes darted up to see Nora's eyes, Victor lifted up his head and saw his team, RWBY, JNPR, Oscar/Ozpin and Robbie.

"Victor it's good to see your okay" Ruby says concerned.

"Vic what happened?" Yang asked, Victor held his side feeling the bandages.

"I got attacked by Kraven's son, then Adam showed up" He mutters.

Victor tried to stand but was held down by Nina, who told him to rest.

Team VMN, JNPR and RWBY along with Qrow, Oscar/Ozpin and Robbie.

"Vladimir Kravinoff is Kraven's first son and Remnant's Heavyweight Champion Wrestler" Marc says, Robbie tapped the table.

"The Demogoblin is one Salem's servants" Robbie says.

"What do we do? we have Kraven's crazy family, a goblin and Adam hunting Victor down" Vive says quickly.

"Simply first I'll take the championship and we kick their asses back to Salem" Victor says surprising everyone.

"Victor you should be resting" Ren says, "I'm fine..my alien comrade healed my wounds...if the Kravinoffs want a war...then Brocks will give them one" He says as Venom begin to morph onto him.

**_Week later_**

"Name?" "Victor 'Edward' Brock" "Age?" "Nineteen" "Skills?" "Boxing, Freestyle wrestling, Heihuquan, Karate and Hapkido" "Wrestling Name?" Victor smirked "Venom"

"Alright Mr. Brock, welcome to Remnant's Elite Wrestling or R.E.W" The Dog Faunus smiled, Victor nodded.

Victor left the room and hugged his mother, "Oooh my sweet baby" She says, Victor sighed in embarrassment.

"Mooom" He groans.

"Good Luck Vic" Yang smirked, Ruby waved at Victor as Nina called out "Break their legs!"

Victor morphed his clothing into jeans with a military like vest with Venom's symbol and a mask that Samurai in movies wear called a mempo which covered his mouth, Venom liked it because he talk freely.

"Making his debut from Argus City, Mistral; Venom!" The Announcer shouted as the crowd shouted.

Victor threw his hands up in the air making the crowd roared with energy. "Now his opponet from Mantle, he is the Mantle's strongest fighter please give a round of applause for Toby 'Ram' Hillson!"

Victor lean against the turnbuckle, his opponet was a faunus, a ram faunus who was twice his size.

"Now to win will be either be pinfall or submission" The Announcer finished then the bell rang. Victor and Ram grabbed each other trying to gain a foothold.

Suddenly Victor grabbed Ram and lift him up surprising the crowd then slamming him into the mat.

Victor climbed up the turnbuckle and jumped up and elbow dropped his opponet in the stomach, Ram coughed out hard Victor pulled his leg and pinned him for the three count.

"It's over! Venom is the winner!" Victor watched his name raise on the leaderboard, he knows he needs to keep going if he wants to reach Vladimir.

**_Week later_**

"Venom is now the R.E.W champion!" The Annoucer shouted and crowd shouted "Venom Venom Venom!" Victor held the belt above his head, he smirked behind his mask and let out a victory hiss with his tongue wiggling.

Victor has achieved a championship, he felt ecstatic and amazed that he made it this far, almost forgetting his goal. Almost was the key word.

Victor walked out of the ring with his championship, the fans cheered for him. Once he got to the locker room he felt someone shove him into a wall.

Turning his head to his attacker revealing Vladimir, "Venom" **_"Vladimir..."_** The two glared at each other both wanting to attack each other but Vladimir walked away.

Yang walked right in the locker room and watched Vladimir walk pass.

"Yo Vic" Yang smiled, Victor looked at her.

"Yang this is the men's locker room" He says, Yang smirked at him.

"I know I just wanted to say congrats on winning also" Yang leaned close to Victor. So close her cleavage became more visble to Victor.

He begin to blush hard, **_'Vic your heart is beating fast' _**Venom says. Yang held Victor's face "Does my chest make you excited Victor?~" Yang says.

Victor begin to breath slow and his heart beat harder "Uh uh uh..Yesss?" He says.

Yang took his hand and placed it onto her chest allowing him to feeling then she lean to kiss him.

'B-But Blake...Yang...heart beating fast...skin is burning...I'm freaking the fuck out!!' Victor says internally.

Suddenly Yang's scroll rang so she answered it, "Really? okay I'm on my way" Yang hangs up "Sorry Vic guess you'll have to be patient"

"Noo it's okay" He says sighing as his pressure settled down, "Hey Vic" Yang says.

"Hm?" He looked up then blush pure red when Yang flashed her chest quickly then she winked and ran off "See ya Vic!"

Victor held his chest, "I swear down" He says.

**_Night_**

"Today's match is a extreme rule cage match! here we have our runner up and Remnant's Champion Venom!" The Announcer says, "And our Heavyweight Champiom the Grim Hunter!"

The crowd cheered and roared as the ring ropes were replaced with barbwire inside of a steel cage.

"To win must be submission or pinwall! who will win the Runner Up or the Champion? Let's get ready to rumble!" The bell ringed.

Victor and Vladimir glared at each other then grappled one another, "Prepare to die Venom" He mutters, **_"Up yours"_**

**_Elsewhere_**

Nina slammed her leg into Sasha, "Damn brat!" She shouted and fired her guns at Nina who twirled and dodged. Marc and Yang slammed their fists into Alyosha sending him into a wall.

Ruby fired Crescent Rose at Demogoblin who snarled _"Ssssssinner!" _He shouted then threw fire at Ruby but Weiss created a ice barrier saving her.

Adam fired blush but Jaune raised his shield blocking it, Pyrrha tossed Miló but Ana catch the weapon and tossed it back.

Pyrrha using her semblance to catch it. Nora dashed slamming her hammer into Ana's back while Ren battled Alyosha with Robbie.

Nina placed her fingers onto Sasha's face "This is for hurting my brother!" She says swipes down tearing pieces of her face.

Sasha Kravinoff held her face and screamed in pain. Blake slammed her leg into Adam's back knocking him out of the window.

**_Back at the ring_**

Vladimir hit the cage wall, then Venom held his throat choke slamming him. The Hunter snarled and elbow striked Venom in the side, Vladimir pulled Victor's blonde hair.

Victor clenched Vladimir's metallic arm and squeezed his eyes tightly as the barbwire cut his forehead.

Blood leaked down and turned his hair reddish blonde. Victor stood up and begin to strike Vladimir's body with elbow strikes.

Vladimir released Victor allowing Victor to tackle him into the barbwire. Vladimir hissed in pain and slam his fists onto his back by Victor held him and toss and toss him into the steel cage wall breaking it.

The crowd gasp and cheered, Venom and Vladimir climbed the cage and continue their fight.

The two punched and kick each other, Vladimir grabbed Victor's hair again and hip tossed him onto his back.

Slammimg his boot down narrowly missing Victor who slammed his head into Vladimir's stomach and lift him up.

**_"Stay down!" _**Venom shouted slamming Vladimir through the cage roof as Vladimir hit the mat, making it implode.

"Holy Shit!" "This is awesome!" The crowd shouted.

Venom dropped down pulling Vladimir out and preceeds to pin him for the three count.

"It's over Venom is the new Heavyweight Champion!!" The crowd roared in cheers.

Venom lay on his back and panted watching Vladimir moving out of the ring so Venom weakly followed him.

**_Backrooms_**

Once Venom regained his strength he chased Vladimir then he saw him point the back of his spear at him then it fired as Venom's vison went white.


	28. Chapter 28, Last Hunt

Victor saw white then red, Venom gripped the spear absorbing the impact. Vladimir's eyes widen then Victor/Venom slammed their fist into Vladimir's cheek sending him into the wall.

The Grim Hunter spat out a mix of blood and saliva, Vladimir ran out of the building as Venom gave chase. The two entered a construction site for a academy.

Vladimir fired the end of his spear again but Venom jumped over the blast webbing into Vladimir's chest and kicking him into the jaw.

"Kuh!" Vladimir drew a hidden blade slashing Victor's cheek making the young adult cringe in pain. Venom numbed the cut and clawed Vladimir's shoulder, the pair locked up and begin to test each other's strength.

While the two battled Adam Taurus slowly walked into the construction site and drew Blush.

**_Meanwhile_**

Nina held her scroll watching the match between Vladimir and Victor. Team VNM, RWBY, JNPR, Oscar/Ozpin and Robbie Reyes.

The match showed Victor slamming Vladimir onto his back but being placed into a triangle submission hold.

Victor struggled in the hold but manage to escape and begins to punch Vladimir with quick jabs.

"Kick his ass bro!" Nina shouts at her scroll, Victor tossed Vladimir into the bardwire as his back slammed into the cage.

Then Venom chokeslammed Vladimir onto the mat.

Vladimir glares at Venom and preceeds to tackle the symbiote into the bardwire ropes, Victor/Venom hissed and elbow struck Vladimir into the temple.

The Grim Hunter yanked Victor's hair and grind his forehead against the bardwire, Victor didn't scream nor cry in pain.

His blood stained his blonde hair turning it reddish blonde. The Teams watched as Victor won the match slamming Vladimir through the roof of the cage and destroying the match.

**_Back at the construction site_**

Venom elbowed striked Vladimir while dodging Adam's slash attack. Adam twirled wilt and fired which Vladimir block with his metallic arm.

Vladimir headbutted Victor as he thrust his spear towards him but Adam deflected the attack, "He is mine to kill" He says flipkicking Vladimir underneath the chin then Victor tacklee Adam into a metal beam.

Adam gritted his teeth in pain then he slammed Wilt across Victor's cheek and mutli-slashed him.

Venom was able to absorb the slashes, firing a webball into Adam's stomach making him slide across the floor. Vladimir tossed a flash grenade blinding the two for minute allowing Vladimir to attack Venom.

Venom and Grim Hunter locked up again struggling to overpower the other.

The Bull Faunus spat a bit then begin to unleash his semblance; Slashing at Venom and Vladimir but the pair jumped away from each other. Adam fired Wilt into Vladimir's chest and slashed Victor's chest.

Clenching his chest Victor/Venom clawed Adam down his shoulder to his stomach. Vladimir pulled out a test tube filled with a bluish liquid then he drinked it.

Vladimir begin to groan in pain as his body begin transform from man to a lion, swiping his claws at Victor and Adam.

Both of them cringed from the pain and bleed, Vladimir roared again kicking Victor into a workbench. Adam stabbed Vladimir into his back but this only enraged him, Vladimir gripped Adam's throat and slammed him into a wall and beat him mercilessly.

Venom charged grabbing Vladimir's waist and suplexing him cracking the ground. Vladimir roared prepare to bite Victor but Victor grabbed Vladimir's face pushing him off and roundhouse kicking him.

Adam slashed Vladimir's back as he and Victor both strike Vladimir. The Lion Human hybrid stumbles backwards then collaspes.

Adam and Victor huffed looking at Vladimir then look at each other. They glared at each other then prepare for their possible final fight.

The Bull Faunus and Symbiote clashed their blade and claws. Adam and Victor slashed, clawed, punched, kicked even bite each other.

Clawing Adam across his cheek as Adam slashed Victor's arm.

"Grrhhh!!" Victor clenched his teeth holding arm in pain; His blood spraying a bit, Adam held his cheek, it throbbed in pain.

Adam let out a battlecry and slashed at Victor but Victor clenched the blade, turning his head to Adam as Venom covered Victor's face.

Venom bite a chuck out of Adam's shoulder, Adam screamed in pain then fired Wilt point blank at Victor's face but Venom caught the slugs and spat them out.

Venom tossed Adam into a wall, Adam felt his back pop and crackled. Removing his mask looking at Venom with his good eye.

Venom peeled back allowing Victor to speak, "We too hate humans Adam...I was bullied to the point I lashed out the only humans I love are my family and friends...Faunus accepted me because they know me in Mistral...but if I stepped out of line...I would of became something I hated to begin with..." He says a tear leaking from one eye.

Victor wiped his tear then stared at Adam "Get up..we're finishing this fight...either I die...you die or we both die" Adam stood up and popped his neck.

"Fine...let's end this my adversary" Adam says.

Adam and Victor begin their fight, both drawing blood. Pain and adrenaline fueled them both but both were deeply determined.

Adam stabbed Victor into his stomach; Victor cringed in pain and smashed his fist into Adam's bad eye.

Adam begin to cry a blood tear from his bad eye, firing Wilt hitting Victor in his kneecap.

Victor cluched his knee and screamed in pain, Adam slowly walked over to him and stomped on his bad knee causing more pain to fuel Victor. "...All I want now...is your death Victor Brock" Adam says raising Blush "Goodbye 'Venom' " Suddenly a crescent dart is throwing hitting Adam in both of his shoulders.

Adam cried in pain then look seeing team VVMN, RWBY, JNPR, Oscar/Ozpin and Robbie Reyes.

While distracted Victor stood up and tackled Adam into a metal beam, Adam slammed Wilt into Victor's knees.

Victor cringed in pain but gripped apart of Adam's horn and broke it off. Victor preceeds to stab Adam with it in his stomach.

Adam hunched over in pain then stumbled before falling off of the construction site. Victor huffed hard, his wounds bled profusely.

Victor's eyes rolled back then he collaspe before blacking out he heard someone calling out his name.

**_Land of Darkness, Evernight Castle_**

Adam opened one eye, his body ached all over and his head was the most terrible pain he's felt. Now he remembers he fought Victor, but why is he alive?

"Good your awake" Adam turned his head to see Salem.

Salem stepped over to him and carcess his cheek then his chest, her touch was soft and gentle. Then she pressed down on his wound, Adam cried in pain grippin Salem's hand.

She smirked at the Bull Faunus, "I can sense your anger Adam Taurus what if I told you I can make you stronger" She whispers the word stronger in his ear.

Adam didn't say anything just stared at her, "You can take your revenge but only you serve me your Dark Queen~" She says, Adam clenched her hand more.

"I...want Victor Brock dead..." He says, "So be it" Salem says.

Adam begin to sink into a black liquid, "Sleep for now Adam Taurus for once you have awaken, you'll be unstoppable" Salem says tracing her fingers on the liquid.

Demogoblin kneeled behind Salem, _"He will make a fine sssservant my mistresss" _Demogoblin grins, Salem held his chin and smiled.

"Go find those mercenaries I've hired" She says, Demogoblin bowed his head and disappeared in a puff of fire.

**_Somewhere in Atlas_**

A prison was under high alert, guards rushed towards the door and aimmed their weapons. Suddenly red tendrils came out slashing two of the guards to death.

"O- Open fire!" One of the guards shouted then the guards held their heads in pain preceeding to fire at each other.

Cletus Kasedy laughed "Now that's a shootout" He grins as a woman with long black hair, pale skin; She wore a prisoner suit as she wrapped her arms around Cletus's neck.

"Oh Kasedy you know how to show a girl a good time" She says, Cletus held her waist pulling her close to him "Oh you knowing baby"

The two kissed as they stood on top of the blood of the slain guards.


	29. Chapter 29, We're the bad guys

**_This chapter is different we'll be watching the baddies_**

Roman lit his cigar and took a few puffs "Come on Neo we got work to do" He says, Neo nodded removing her blade out of a man's throat. The two criminals stepped out of a building but we're stopped by a rather large pale and bald man.

"Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan" He says, Roman nearly dropped his cigar then he begin to smirk much to Neo's confusion.

"Tombstone" He says.

**_Before the events of RWBY: Lethal Predator_**

A young boy with orange hair scavange through a trash bin, his stomach ached and growled. He whimpered a bit then begin to eat whatever he found until he vomit.

Wiping his mouth as he sat against the wall then it begin to pour on the boy. He looked up at the sky, his eyes were tired and sad but he wants to survive.

The young boy walked out of the backstreets then approached a stand filled with fruits. Snatching one of them until the Shopkeep grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Damn little thief!" The Shopkeep says then preceeds to beat the boy until he became a bruised and bloodied mess. Suddenly a woman called out to the shopkeep and the two argued then the boy blacked out.

Soon the boy woken in a bed, his face had a few bandages and he ached badly.

The door open and he became scared so he hid underneath the bed, a woman's voice spokeout.

"Little boy? hmm where is he?" She questions then peeks underneath the bed; The boy shudder and backed up.

She smiled and said "Come out, I won't hurt you sweetie" the boy slowly crawled up and sat on the bed.

The woman smiled as she placed a plate of next to him, without any warning the boy ate the food quickly.

"You must be hungry, do you have a name sweetie?" She asked, "...Roman" He says.

"I'm Claire Torchwick, you can call me Claire or Ms. Torchwick" She smiled. After Roman finish eating, Claire took his hand and lead him into the bathroom.

Roman begin to take a bath while Claire washed his hair, she examined his body. Roman's body has some scars, she wondering how long he's been outside without any parents.

"If you don't mind me asking sweetie, where's your parents?" She asked, Roman begin to tear up and hiccup. Claire gasped and hugged the boy "Shhh shh it's okay sweetie shhh"

After bathing Roman wore some new clothing, it felt different he was clean and fresh also felt a bit warm inside. Claire smiled at him "Feel better?" She asks.

Roman nodded then hugged her, Claire returned the hug. The door open and a scruffy looking man walked in, the smell of alcohol escaped his breath.

"Bill welcome home" Claire smiled, the man groaned and stared at Roman "Whose this?"

"Oh this is Roman, he'll be staying with us until-" "Get rid of him..." "Huh?"

Bill begin to growl "You bring a flea ridden rat into our home?!?" He shouts, "Bill relax okay remember your-" Claire tried to speak but Bill smacked her.

Roman jolted from the smack, Claire held her face as Bill walked passed them.

"W-Why did he do that?" Roman asked, Claire smiled at Roman "Shh little Roman it's all okay"

After a few months Roman begin to adjust to his new life style or he tried to; Bill drinked then looked at Roman "Oi get me another one" He says, Roman stopped his coloring and ran into the kitchen.

Roman grabbed the bottle only to spill and dropped the bottle as he broke it. Roman looked up and saw Bill glaring at him.

Bill removed his belt and begin to beat it down on Roman's back, "Damn hood rat! you can't even do one good thing huh?!"

"Bill stop he's just a boy!" Claire grabbed his arm only to be tossed off "You damn bitch!" He says then begins to beat Claire.

Roman grabbed a shard of the glass and stabbed Bill into his thigh making him cringe in pain. Bill backhanded Roman and drew a pistol and aimmed at Roman.

Fear rose in Roman until the gun fired, Roman checked himself until he saw Claire clunching her wound. Roman's eyes widen big as tears fell, Claire looked at Roman "Shhh Roman...don't cry..be strong..be a better man..." She says then goes silent.

Bill dropped the gun "Claire...noo Claire!" He shouts holding Claire and begins crying, Bill stared at Roman until he saw red.

Roman ran as Bill chased him, "Come here little bastard!" He shouted, Roman crawled underneath the table until Bill flipped it.

Bill grabbed and squeezed Roman's throat, Roman struggled and tried fighting back; Tears and saliva begin to leak.

The front door burst open as Tombstone stepped in wearing a biker's jacket "Bill time to pay" He says, Bill released Roman and growled.

"I lost my fucking job and my wife! you motherfuck-" Tombstone grabbed Bill's head and crushed it killing him.

Tombstone released Bill and looked at Roman, "Sorry kid but I-" Roman cut him off "He deserved it...he wasn't my father but she...she loved me"

"Got a name kid?" Tombstone asked, Roman stood up as his eyes harden "Roman...Roman Torchwick"

Nine years later, a grown Roman aimmed his cane at a wounded man "Sorry Anthony but we can't have snitches" He says then fires.

Tombstone smirked and approached Roman "Well done kid" He says and handing Roman a handful of money.

"Here use this to start a new life kid" He says then walks away, Roman watched Tombstone left then Roman exited the building next.

Roman lit a cigar and smoked until he saw a girl, her hair was pink and brown so Roman approached her and kneeled.

"You got a name kiddo?" He says, the girl looked at him.

**_Back to the present_**

"Some little runts took out my business one of them called Venom...so Roman how about it? like old times" Tombstone smirked as did Roman.

"Just like old times" He says.

Neo still remained confused on whose the large bald man was, but he seemed to be a friend of Roman that's all Neo needed to know.

**_Sinster Syndicate H.Q._**

Shocker slammed his gauntlets together as he attacked the practice robot, Beetle begin to add adjustments to her suit.

Mysterio meditated as candles floated around him, Scorpion was busy having a conversation with Hobgoblin.

Otto looked at tank with a body inside of it, Sienna approached him and asked "What's this?"

"Ms. Khan this is simply a back up plan, we're mercenaries however Salem is to dangerous this is in case anything goes south or even Carnage returns" He says.

Sienna Khan is very thankful that these humans saved her and a few of her loyals after Adam's betrayal.

"Come now Ms. Khan we have work to do" He says.

_"Indeed you doooo"_ Demogoblin says surprising Otto and Sienna, _"Mistress SSSSSalem wants you to get the symbiote known as Carnage do not fail my Misstreessss" _He says disappearing.

**_Solitas, Atlas_**

A man wearing a black suit and tie, the man was large and bald, he stared outside of his window.

"Atlas...without me this city will fall" He says then a secretary walked in "Mr. Fisk your two o' clock is here"

"Thank you Jennifer" He says then walks out of the office.

Fisk came to Whitley Schnee, "Mr. Schnee" "Mr. Fisk" They shook hands and took their seats.

"Now let's get down to buissness" Whitley smiled.

**_Somewhere in Mistral_**

Taskmaster split kicked two guards in the way and drew his blade slashing another down. Sheathing his blade and kicking open the door, Taskmaster fired his sidearms as he spun.

The guards tried to fight back but Taskmaster was to fast for them, "To damn easy" He says pulling a rifle from his back and assembling it.

Looking through the scope as he spotted Weiss Schnee walking with Marc Spector "Found you Ice Princess and seems you got a boyfriend as well" He says.

**_Evernight Castle_**

Adam huffed his apperance was different, his hair was more loose, his eyes red and he wore a mask one apart of it covering his scarred eye with four red eye slits.

His skin was paler, his horns became longer and angled up like a longhorn bull, Adam's right arm was covered by red colored armor with a bull on it with horns and a ring in it's nose. Adam's sword as strapped to his hip while apart of his chest remained exposed showing his scars from Venom's fight.

Salem smiled and rubbed her hand against his cheek, "Go find Venom my Minotaur"

Adam huffed like a bull and walked preparing to hunt down Victor.

**_Somewhere in Atlas_**

Cletus laughed like a manic while lover laughed with him, "This is the life" He says removing his claws out of the a guard.

While Shriek used her mind ability to make the guards to commit suicide.

"Come on babe let's go see Daddy" Cletus grinned as Carnage begin to morph onto him, Shriek grinned "Can't wait to see my father in law" She says.

**_Next Chapter we'll be seeing where Cinder is and what Carcass is up to, if you want a visual picture of Adam as a grimm._**

**_I recommend Dishwasher1910, I seen what is called the Grimmverse and I love it, also since they haven't give Roman a backstory I gave him one hope you guys liked it_**

**_Randomdude21 out_**


	30. Chapter 30, Sweet Revenge

Carcass ran through the forest her teeth bared, claws sharpened. All Carcass wants is revenge; She wants Cinder Falls's head.

Letting out a ear piercing roar, Carcass was beyond angry she was animalistic, nothing will stop her from killing Cinder Falls and her lackeys.

One memory kept probing her mind, Qrow he is always there in her mind, fresh tears leaked down her face. Carcass peeled back allowing Amber to wipe her tears away.

Suddenly rage overcame Amber as Carcass regained control**_ "CIIIINNNNDEERRR!!!" _**She shouted in rage.

**_Mistral_**_, **Lil Miss Malachite's** **Hideout**_

"Some damn kids attacked my boys and now you need a favor? hmm I can see what I can do" Miss Malachite says. Cinder bowed her head "Thank you Mada-" Suddenly the doors burst open wide surprising everyone in the room.

Two of the guards were tossed into the room, both of them were bloodied and beaten. Malachite sat up from her desk in shock "What?!" She shouts, Cinder's eye was widen then she looked up in more shock.

Carcass drooled and grinned **_"Ciiinnndeeer~"_** Cinder was beyonsd shock at what she seeing, first she loses her arm to Carnage now Carcass/Amber has returned.

Carcass whipped her tendril around Cinder's waist and slammed her into a wall. Cinder winced in pain and casted a fireball at Carcass.

However Carcass tossed a chair to meet the fireball, allowing Carcass to grab Cinder by her face and slam her into the wall. Cinder gasps for air then felt Carcass's clawed hand around her throat.

Cinder gasp and struggled for air, Carcass grinned **_"Hush now little one it's almost over Cinder~"_** Cinder gritted her teeth ripping her bandages off of her arm using her Shadow Arm to claw Carcass across the face.

Carcass snarled in pain before tossing Cinder.

"Still...you still live...? I killed you!" Cinder shouted, Carcass hissed **_"We...became stronger" _**Carcass retroted before elongate her arm punching Cinder out of the hideout.

Cinder clunch her stomach in pain then she begin to see red, Cinder's eye glowed as she used the power of the fall maiden against Carcass.

Carcass tried to seek cover but the wind of Autum kept her from running then Cinder used her fire to create a small fire tornado.

Carcass screamed in pain before collasping, the symbiote begin oozing off of Amber who glared at Cinder in rage.

Cinder begin to smirk "Even with your symbiote I still have more power then you" She says raising her hand "Now die former fall maiden"

"No...**_You die!"_** Amber/Carcass shouted clawing up Cinder's stomach drawing blood. Cinder gasp and clunch her stomach in pain.

**_"Hahahahhaha!!! goodbye Cinder Fall!!"_** Carcass raised her claw until a firebomb slammed her chest. Carcass cried and screamed in pain _"Heheheh soo this is Carcass?"_

Cinder watched as Demogoblin landed. _"Lady Cinder allow me to handle Carcassss"_ He says.

Carcass roared and charged at Demogoblin however Demogoblin grinned and begin to release fire onto Carcass. Amber/Carcass cried in pain as the flames engulfed her, Demogoblin laughed while casting fire onto Carcass.

Rage brewed inside of Carcass, whipping out a makeshift blade cutting Demogoblin arm.

_"Graaah!" _Demogoblin cried in pain then Carcass punched Demogoblin in the stomach then Carcass bite into his shoulder.

Cinder held her wound allowing her Shadow Hand to stab into Carcass's side. Carcass snarled from the attack tore Cinder's arm out of her side, Carcass lunged towards Cinder.

Suddenly slashed marks appeared on Carcass then Carcass collasped unconscious. Adam Taurus now grimmifed sheathed his blade then he snorted a bit like a bull.

_"Master Taurusss you've arrived"_ Demogoblin grinned, Adam stared at Demogoblin before walking past them both.

Adam was now a grimm, the only thing on his mind was Victor.

**_Evernight Castle, Land of Darkness_**

Amber cried in pain as the grimm seer stabbed it's tentacle into her. Salem watched then approached her "Where is Venom?" She questioned; Amber glared at Salem and said "When we breakout...will kill you..."

The Grimm Seer stabbed Amber again causing her to cringe, "Soon you will break" Salem says.

Suddenly Amber laughed caughting Salem off guard, "We break?...we are one...we are Carcass" Amber laughed more as the Seer tortured her.

Salem left the room and approached Demogoblin sleeping in a chrysalis, "Sleep for now Demogoblin you have earned your rest"

**_Memory Sequence_**

_"More!...I want more!" A young red hair man shouted, his blade and armor stained by blood. He grittes his teeth as he slashed his bladr against his enemy._

_He let out a battlecry and grabbed a spear thrusting it into a larger foe of his then roared in victory._

_"Is there no challenge?! sooo weak! filithy sinners!" He shouted._

_"My my so much anger and rage" Salem says approaching him, "I am Salem, I know who you are Davis Crown"_

_The man named Davis snarled holding his spear at Salem as she laughed "I cannot die..but I could give you power beyond anything" She says._

_"Will this power help me purge this filith?" He asked, Salem smiled warmly and reached out her hand._

_"Come with me" She says._

_Soon Davis Crown became Demogoblin, Salem's first servant and her most loyal, as Salem and Ozma's war progressed._

_Demogoblin hunted down each one of Ozma's reincarnations, Demogoblin held of Ozma's newest body who was dubbed as the Hermit._

_"Die!" Demogoblin shouted snapping the Old Man's neck, Demogoblin snarled as his wounds bleed._ _"My mistress he is dead now I hunt the next incarnation" He says storming off while Salem begins to smirk._

_One of the last incarnations Demogoblin who battle was the King of Vale himself._

_"Ozmaaa!!" Demogoblin shouted as the King dodged and casted a blast onto Demogoblin sending him into a pillar._

_The guards rushed towards Demogoblin who casted fire killing them, "Ozma!!" He shouted._

_"Surrender Goblin" King of Vale says, Demogoblin snarled and charged at Ozma's incarnation._

_Demogoblin tackled into him as he gripped his robes, "Now my lady shall be pleased with your death and this filith shall be purge!" He shouts raising his claw and ends the King of Vale's life._

_Before Demogoblin could cheer, a spear stabbed into his back. Demogoblin cried in pain then clawed his attacker, seeing more guards arrive, Demogoblin fled back to the evernight castle._

_"You did well Demogoblin now rest" Salem says placing him in a cocoon, "I shall reawaken you when needed"_

**_Memory Sequence End_**

Demogoblin hissed in his slumber _"Ozmaaa_" Salem stepped out of the room, her red eyes glowing in the darkness.

**_The Past of Demogoblin revealed...Carcass has been captured...Adam Taurus now a grimm is hunting Victor...what will happen next?_**


	31. Chapter 31, Thou Shall Not Fall

Inside of Victor's comatose mind he was running from something; His chest felt as if it was on fire and his head felt like splitting open.

Victor over his shoulder and stared at a black goo creature with long appendages and pale eyes, it smiled at Victor causing him to run further until he stopped in place.

"W-Wha?!" He looked down and saw he was stuck, his feet felt as if they were glued to the ground, " No no no!..." Victor begin to panic then the creature hissed at him.

**_"Vicccccctoooooorrrr~" _**It spoke in a low cold tone then it latched onto Victor and begin to absorb him, Victor tried to scream but sank into the black goo of the beast.

Victor woke up screaming, he was drenched in cold sweat; Victor continued to scream until Nina ran into the room.

"Bro!" She shouted holding his face "Victor it's okay your having a bad dream!" She says, Victor's screams died down until his breathing became slow and steady.

Yang ran in with Blake ready for a fight but noticed the room was clear and Victor was shaking in fear.

The three of girls comfort Victor through his nightmare until Venom spoke out.

**_"Eddie?"_** "No!" Victor shouted falling out of his bed, his body ached in pain and his bandages resumed their bleeding.

"G-Get away from me!" Victor shouted surprising them.

Venom bonded onto Nina to which Nina tried to approach but Victor hunched into the corner "No! no!" He screamed.

Nina bite her lip, Venom felt sad that Victor is scared of them.

**_Meanwhile_**

Marc and Weiss browsed some of the shops which Weiss was amazed by, Marc shook his head laughing a bit.

"Amazing!" Weiss begin to fangirl over a dress, Marc tried his hardest not to laugh.

However Taskmaster watched and loaded a tranq dart into his rifle, took aim and fired hitting Marc into his neck forcing him to drop.

"Marc?..Marc!" Weiss called out, she ran and kneel down to Marc who was unconscious.

Weiss listen to boots clicking as she looked up watching Taskmaster walk towards Weiss.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to SDC my name is Taskmaster I was hired to take you back to Atlas by your father" He says folding his arms.

"W-What!?...N-No! I refuse to go anywhere!" She says drawing Myrtenaster and spun the cylinder and released a fireblast at Taskmaster who actived his shield blocking it.

"Force then" He says drawing his energy sword and twirled his blade. Weiss stabbed the ground sending a fire shockwave towards Taskmaster leap over and dashed at Weiss.

Weiss thrusted Myrtenaster at Taskmaster forcing him to block with his shield. "Not bad kid but I'm just better" He says leg sweeping her.

Taskmaster aimmed his blade at her neck "I'm being paid to take you home girly do not make me hurt you..." He says his voice becoming more icy.

"Too fucking late asshole!" Taskmaster turned his head as a gloved fist smashed into his face making him turn and stumble.

Marc huffed, pulling the dart out and crushing it.

Pulling his mask on and tossing some of his crescent darts towards Taskmaster forcing him to either dodge or deflect the attack with his sword.

"That dart had enough Azaperone to put down a Griffon" Taskmaster says wiping his mouth "How the fuck are you up?"

"I've been hit by darts before" Marc says cracking his knuckles.

Taskmaster twirled his blade and enter a stance "Well kiddos come to Taskmaster"

**_Frozen Hells Prison, Atlas_**

The Sinster Syndicate broke up into two groups; First group is filled by Doc Oct, Hobgoblin, Electro and Rhino.

Second group is filled by Vulture, Shocker, Scorpion, Mysterio and Lady Beetle/Beetle.

"Spread out" Oct says, the two groups went into different distracts throughout the Prison.

The Prison was mess; Blood and entrails were splattered on the walls, floors and ceilings.

"Ugh! What the fuck?!" Electro spat out in disgust, Hobgoblin pinched his nose from the awful smell of rotting corpses.

"This is Cletus's work?" Rhino says swallowing his awe. Otto pulled his goggles down to scan the area "Hmm...the trail leads into showers, remember Cletus is different from Venom so be on guard" He says then uses the comms.

"Vulture report" The comm static a bit before Vulture spoke.

"It's a mess here Doc...poor bastards" Vulture says holding a broken riot guard helmet.

Shocker closed the eyes of dead guard as Mysterio examined the bodies.

"They were shot and telling by the way their bodies are lay out, they shot at each other" He says. Scorpion crouched on a railing while his helmet scan for heat signatures.

Beetle flew a bit then she heard a noise, aimming her wrist guns at the noise.

"We got company" She says, the other approached a locker which shook.

Shocker opened it fast prepare for a fight but a female guard collasped into his arms scared.

"Whoa whoa! relax okay?" He says, "Please...h-help me...please..." She said her eyes were filled with terror.

Her clothing were torn and her body had claw marks, "T-They killed them all..."

Scorpion dropped down and leaned against the glass wall folding his arms, "Whose they?" He asked.

Suddenly her eyes widen with fear once more "G-Get away...get away from the glass..."

Shocker was confused until he looked then pulled the woman behind him and energized his gauntlets.

Vulture begin to hover in the air with beetle while Mysterio hands glowed. Scorpion was confused until he turned around and saw Cletus Kasady grinning at them.

Carnage begin to ooze onto Cletus and take form as he place his hands onto glass making it break slowly.

**_Somewhere in Mistral_**

Adam clenched his sheath tightly and let out a roar "BROOOOOOOCKKK!!!" headlights sign on his back.

Robbie sat on the hood of his car "Looking for Victor homes? well you gotta go through me first" He says unleashing the Ghost Rider.

Adam drew his blade as he glared at Robbie "Die..." He says slashing Ghost Rider down making the Spirit of Vengence collaspe. Adam stared at Robbie's body and walked away until a chain wrapped around his neck yanked him back.

Ghost Rider slammed his fist into Adam's cheek sending him into a wall almost breaking it.

**"As I said you gotta go through me first"** Rider says, Adam stood up and snorted out and let out a bull like roar.

His blade begin to glow with a strange aura then the last thing Ghost Rider would see is red.


	32. Chapter 32, Salem's Minotaur

**_NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: Why not keep this one and do a trophy THING I mean that's what most authors do anyway_** **_-_**

**_Afraid I don't understand what you said_**

Robbie clenched his chest tightly to stop his bleeding; Pain grew more, the last thing Robbie saw were Adam's cold eyes before blacking out.

Adam sheathed his blade and walked away from Robbie, either he was dead or unconscious; Adam didn't care he only had revenge on his mind and his target is Victor.

Adam remember fighting Victor, being stabbed and falling off the building, meeting Salem and becoming a beast. He has the strength, speed and power; Now he wants revenge.

**_Somewhere in Mistral_**

Marc slammed his knee into Taskmaster's side only to be hit by his sword's pummel.

Weiss spun the cylinder of Myrtenaster and fired a electric bolt at Taskmaster who raised his shield blocking her blast. Marc dashed for Taskmaster's left however Taskmaster drew his sidearm firing at Marc who rolled out of the way.

Taskmaster slashed for Weiss, blocking his sword with Myrtenaster. Taskmaster grabbed her wrist and slammed his knee into her stomach causing her to collaspe.

Weiss coughed hard clenching her stomach then Marc became enraged tackling Taskmaster into the wall and punching him in the cheek and stomach.

"Kuh..." Taskmaster let out then grabbed ahold of Marc's fist and headbutted him. Marc ignored the pain stabbing Taskmaster into his leg with his crescent dart.

Taskmastet clenched his teeth in pain before slashing down at his shoulder with his sword.

Marc held his shoulder as his blood was soaked into his suit, Taskmaster took Weiss and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Nothing personal kid...just business" He says slamming a flashbang down disappearing.

"Weiss!!" Marc shouted out before collasping from his wound.

**_Brock Residents_**

Nina with the Venom symbiote paced back and forth worried, "Robbie should of returned by now...same thing for Marc and Weiss..." Ruby placed her hand on the Spider Faunus's shoulder.

"Nina take it easy" She says, Nina sighed then her scroll ringed a bit.

Checking her scroll seeing a text from Robbie.

**Robbie: Nina you need to get Vic outta here now!**

**Nina: Wha?...Why and where are you?**

**Robbie: Patching myself up**

**Nina: What?! what happened?!**

**Robbie: I got attacked by some Grimmified person...and he looked like Adam...**

**Nina: ...**

**Robbie: You need to go...right now...**

Nina lowered her scroll her eyes widen, pupils as the shape of saucers. Yang tilted her head in worried "Nina you okay?"

"A-Adam is alive...and he's coming for Vic..." She said. Blake shot up fast from the couch "What?! but how?!"

"S-Salem must of made him into a Grimm" She says. Without thinking Nina helped Victor out of bed and help him walk.

"Come on big bro..." "You'll be okay Victor" They tell them.

Team RWBY minus Weiss, JNPR along with Oscar, Qrow, Sable and Nina and Vive manage to get Victor out of the house.

Sable drew her scroll "This is Sable requesting a pickup on my location now" She order.

After a whole three minutes a small carrier prepare to land until a red slash appeared destroying the carrier surprising everyone.

The sound of stomping approached them from the darkness, then Adam appeared drawing his sword.

No one could believe it, Adam was not only alive but as a grimm.

"A-Adam...?" Blake said with widen eyes, Adam tilted his head looking at Blake in confusion.

"...?" He kept silence until he saw Victor, he begin to growl "Broooooock..." Adam begin to stepped foward until Sable to open fire at Adam who twirled his blade deflecting the bullets until Qrow dashed at his left but Adam grabbed ahold of the blade surprising the Season Huntsman.

Adam slammed his head into Qrow drawing some blood, "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby and Yang shouted. Suddenly Sable shouted in rage rushing at Adam firing her sidearms, Adam blocked each bullet but a few got through his defense.

Yang slammed her fist into Adam's stomach then uppercutted him however this didn't faze him. Slashing his blade at Yang who raised her gaunlet blocking the strike; Jaune and Pyrrha charged at Adam.

Pyrrha tossed Miló but Adam caught the spear however Pyrrha using her powers of polarity to make Milo to smack underneath his chin. Venomized Nina and Ultraviolet grabbed ahold of Adam smashing their knees into his jawline forcing him to stumble.

Venomized Nina morphed her hand into a spiked mace smashing it into Adam causing him to roll. Adam snorted out then he dashed slashing past Nina and Ultraviolet, the two dropped to the ground.

Adam twirled his blade as Ruby fired Crescent Rose at him but he slashed each bullet then dashing towards Ruby.

Ruby closed her eyes tightly until Oscar tackled her out of the way, Adam prepare to slash at them both but Sable jumped onto his back and wrapped a wire around his throat.

Adam raised his hand preventing the wire from strangling him. Adam let out a bull roar tossing Sable off then blocking a strike from Blake.

"Adam this isn't you!" She shouted, Adam's cold eyes his cold red eyes.

Blake was in cold sweat, she's never felt anymore scared then now. Adam wasn't the same she remember, he was nothing more them Salem's beast.

Adam smacked Blake with a backhand, then Adam clenched Victor's throat staring at him.

"Die..." He said thrusting his blade at Victor however Victor grabbed the blade then grit his teeth.

Victor then elbow striked Adam's temple; Then rapidly punched Adam's midsection.

Finally Victor spun around and kicked Adam with the back of his heel, Adam twirled a bit then huffed.

The two of them stare at each other then rushed at each other, Victor slide underneath Adam's blade then slammed his leg into back of Adam's.

Adam kneeled allowing Victor kicked him underneath his chin forcing him onto his back.

Nina tried to charge at Adam but Victor held his sister's hand.

"Nina...give me Venom..." He said, Nina bite her lip nodding allowing Venom to rebond onto Victor.

Venom and Adam stared down at each other, Venom picked up Blake's Gambol Shroud and flipped into it's cleaver state.

Adam popped his neck while Venom cracked his shoulder, Adam enter a Jodan No Kamae while Victor entered the longsword Pflung stance.

**_"Let's go"_** Venom told Adam.

**_Victor has rebonded with Victor, Weiss has been kidnapped by Taskmaster, Robbie and Marc are wounded._**

**_Could this be Victor and Adam's final battle?_**


	33. Chapter 33, Ruthless Aggression

**_Hey Guys, after this chapter team RWBY, JNPR are going to Atlas but VVMN is staying in Mistral they need more character development plus I have to catch up on RWBY_**

Venom and Adam clashed their blades, using their strength to gain an advantage against the other; Adam slammed his head against Venom's causing the Symbiote to stagger. Venom retaliated with a elbow strike into Adam's cheek down; The strike forced the Grimmed Faunus to stagger.

Adam let out loud bull roar then charged into Venom crashing him into a stone wall, Venom winced in pain then held Adam's shoulders, lifting him up then proceeds to toss him into the ground. Adam twirled Blush firing a slug as it knocks Gambol Shroud out of Venom's hands. Venom hissed, firing off a webbing attaching to Adam's chest then swinging him into a tree, the force snapped the tree in half.

Venom jumped up and webbed the ground then slingshot himself into Adam, knocking the two into the streets. Adam took a tactical retreat while Venom chased after him, Venom webbed Adam's shoulder and yanked him towards Venom. The Symbiote pinned Adam against a window showing their reflection.

**_"Look at yourself Adam! your not evening you! Your a Grimm!"_** Venom shouted at Adam hoping his words will get through him.

Adam collected his thoughts and memories but he stabbed himself and Venom with Wilt, **"I like the new me...Victor Brock..."**Adam withdrew his blade then smacked Blush against Venom's cheek sending the Symbiote into a car's windshield.

**"Salem gave me power to finally kill you...I do not care about the White Fang...I just want you dead"** Adam says dashing towards Venom and slicing the car in half, Venom manage to jump out of the way.

Adam fired Blush into Venom's face however the Symbiote grinned after catching slug then spat it back at Adam chipping the mask. Adam snorted like a bull then slammed his head into Venom while his horns pierced the Symbiote.

Venom cried in pain as he tore Adam off and morphed his hand into a Morning Star, swinging his morphed weapon into Adam.

The two stared at each other then grappled one another, Venom gain the advantage and gave Adam a hip toss onto the pavement.

The concrete cracked underneath Adam's body but Adam swung his leg on top of Venom's head then uppercutted him with Blush.

Venom web swinged around a lampost then crashed into Adam, the two of them slammed into a store. The owner jumped from the sudden burst, Venom pulled Adam's hair then slammed his head into the wall and tossed him through the backroom.

_**"Sorry we'll clean it up"** _Venom tells the Shopkeeper, Venom walked into the backroom searching for Adam until he felt a slash across his back.

Venom hissed in pain then fired his webbing hitting Adam and swung him into a wall but Adam fired Blush knocking Venom backwards into some crates.

The two crashed through a window after Venom tackled Adam through a window and the two of them hit the ground. Adam crawled towards Wilt but Venom grabbed ahold of Adam's head and proceed to beat his head into the ground.

Adam kicked Venom into his chest knocking him back and slamming both of his feet into the Symbiote's chest. The sound of cracking gave Adam satisfaction, Venom spat into Adam's eyes causing him to clench his eyes while he wallows in agony.

Venom grabbed Wilt raising it up however Adam sucker punched Venom into the midsection then hit his chin with Blush. Venom released Wilt while Adam catch his blade slashing at Venom repeatedly.

Suddenly Venom snapped, letting out a roar as he punched Adam and begins to beat into him mercilessly. Venom held Adam's head and headbutts the Grimmed Faunus.

Blood leaked from Adam's head, his skull might of been cracked but he still had strength to lift his head until Venom kneed him into the jaw.

Venom opened his mouth preparing to devour his prey until a sudden push knocking him back, Venom snarled at who dares to interrupt his meal.

"So we finally meet, Victor 'Edward' Brock" Salem says, Venom stared at Salem then begin to lose more control. Venom tried to move but was unable too, Salem approached Venom and held his chin.

"You have your Father's looks" She says, her touch peeled Venom back allowing Victor look at her with his own eyes, "He was very handsome and strong willed like you are, to think someone with no semblance nor an aura can cause me so much grief"

Salem looked into Victor's eyes, she felt as she can read his soul. "So much anger, spite and saddness...You despise Humans don't you?" She says carcessing his cheek.

"It be ashame to lose such a strong willed Huntsman such as yourself, I believe Amber or rather Carcass would love to see her Father again" Salem smiled, Victor gritted his teeth.

"Where...is...Carcass?" Victor demanded to know, "She lives for now...but I can give you real Victor or should I call you Venom" Salem giggled darkly. Hearing enough Victor swung at Salem who teleported a few feet from him, "Even your Father fought back, in truth he and Summer Rose were strong however they fell as did others"

Victor's eyes turned bloodshot with anger as Venom morphed back and Venom let a roar.

**_"We'll kill you!!" _**Venom shouted rushing towards Salem however as he came face to face with her, she appeared to be on his right smiling.

Suddenly Venom felt his entire body being crushed as he slammed into the ground in agony but whipped a tendril at Salem who moved her head back.

"Ruthless and Aggressive I like that" She smirked, Venom tried to attack her again only to be slammed back from an unknown force. Venom growled as Adam got up and wrapped his arm around Salem's middle, Salem smirked leaning against Adam as she placed her hand onto his cheek.

"I'll be watching you Venom~" She says before vanishing with Adam.

Venom let out a roar of anger and bloodlust, **_"Salem! we will end your very existance and all those who serve you!" _**Venom slammed his fist into ground cracking it, he clenched his teeth while his green saliva oozed out of his mouth.

**_"We will...end you Salem..." _**Venom let out another roar of anger.


	34. Chapter 34, Addition to the family

Victor sat on his knees, his rage still linger yet he felt sadness. He came face to face with Salem and couldn't even make a move, he sensed someone was walking towards him.

"Whoa, hey aren't you that Venom guy? who wrestled Vladimir Kravinoff?" The bystander asked, **_"We...Ahem! _**I am" Victor says standing up, "Holy crap...you okay man?"

"Y-Yeah I'm okay just need a minute" Victor says then turned his head to someone calling his name.

"Vic!" Nina shouts swinging towards him then lands, Nina threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. Victor hugged his Faunus sister back, taking in the moment as his rage went at eased.

Victor held Nina's hand as she walked him back, Victor stayed quiet on the whole walk back home. To his surprise Winter Schnee, Weiss's older sister was there, He's seen her but never interact with her.

"Victor Brock, I am Winter Schnee a Specialist of the Atlas Military" She says extending her hand to which Victor shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Ms. Schnee"

"Indeed Winter" Morbius says carrying Weiss on his back with Marc following, Winter gasp a bit to see Morbius, "Weiss is she okay?" "She's alright Winter"

Victor rubbed the back of his neck, "Listen what is it you need Ms. Schnee?" He asked hoping he doesn't sound rude.

"Right, General Ironwood sent me here" She says, the name Ironwood made Victor twitch from his anger towards Ironwood.

Weiss handed him a scroll with a video so he played it, on the screen Edward Brock wearing a Atlas military suit spoke.

"Victor...if your watching then I'm afraid I won't be coming home, know that I love our family and wish I was there but I can't...you may of found out why I'm not returning, Victor your a strong man and your a Brock, Nina your talented I know this, you and Victor always stood by each other never once argue and made me smile, Victor...I love you son...take care of your sister and mother for me and I hope you never make my mistakes...goodbye my son" Then the video ended, Victor's eyes begin to leak tears rolling down his cheeks.

Victor clenched his teeth hard then dashed towards his room, "Victor!" His mother called out to him but to no avail. Inside of his room, Victor screamed in his pillow letting out all of his anger and lain.

It was so overwhelming he passed out on his bed, Victor curled up then went to sleep.

**_Elsewhere_**

Doctor Octopus held his wound, Mysterio dragged himself to Shocker as his blood trail smeared against the floor.

Carnage sat against a wall in pain but laughed it off, "Not bad for some hire guns...tho **_I think I had enough fun for one day"_** He says hissing and lunging at Otto however Shocker blast Carnage into a window. Beetle fired her blasters pinning Carnage as he screamed in pain, Shriek grabbed a riot shotgun firing it into Beetle knocking her back.

Shriek smirked a bit, "I can't use all my powers because of Marcus Black but I can still dwell into your darkest moments" She says as she points at Beetle who held her head screaming and crying. "Get away from her you freak!" Electro shouts zapping Shriek, Electro continue to zap Shriek until Carnage wrapped a tendril around his throat slinging him into a table shattering it.

Carnage grabbed ahold of Otto, sticking his fingers into Otto's stomach. Otto puke out blood as Carnage laughed dropping, with his dying breath Otto whispered to his scroll

"Begin...Operation P-Phoenix" He says before dropping his scroll, "Otto!" Rhino screamed, Hobgoblin tossed pumpkin bombs at Carnage and Shriek, Shocker grabbed the female security guard as he and rest of the Sinister Syndicate ran to their air transport.

Electro stay behind with Scorpion to hold off Carnage and Shriek, Electro zapped Shriek and Carnage back while Scorpion crashed into them destroying a wall.

Carnage snarled while a piece of him oozed off of him and landed on a wounded prison guard. Shriek narrowed her eyes then she felt someone wrap something around her then she was whipped into Carnage.

**_"Gah!" _**Carnage snarled looking at who tossed his Girlfriend at him, he saw another Symbiote except the top was red and bottom was black.

**_"Hi Dad..._****_"_** It says punching Carnage into a wall, Scorpion and Electro watched as Carnage fought the new Symbiote deciding not to get involved they ran out of the prison.

Shriek tossed knives at the Symbiote who caught them and tossed them back but Shriek manage to roll out of the way, Carnage tackled into his newborn.

**_"I thought my relationship with my dad was Toxic" _**He says, **_"Toxic huh? we like it we think we'll call ourselves Toxin"_** Toxin says headbutting Carnage then nearly tore Carnage off of Cletus until Shriek grabbed a burning 2x4 and slam it into Toxin's back whom shrieked and flee.

**_"Damn...parenting is hard"_** Carnage says.

**_Back at the Brock Residents_**

Teams RWBY and JNPR begin their travel to Atlas, and as the sun rose. Nina noticed a jar with a black goo with a note, she grabbed the note and read it.

_'Hey Nina I'm stepping for a bit I'll be back, sorry worry you, mom and everyone I left you an early birthday present, ask Vive to help you til I come back okay? your big bro Vic'_

Nina open the door as the goo latched onto her, she knew this was a piece of the Venom symbiote and once it bonded onto her, she looked like venom if not a female version.

Nina smiled a bit and whispered, "Thanks bro...I'll see you when you get back" Nina ran out of her room, "Vive! Marc! Mom! Vic gave something awesome!" She shouts with glee.

.

Victor walked as Venom turned into a hoodie for him, he needed some time to himself, maybe he's being selfish but what would you do if you watched a video about your dad with a message to you after his death?

Victor was a student at Haven then Beacon, Leader of VVMN and host of Venom but right now he just needs some time alone...well not alone he has Venom with him, they need to be alive for awhile.

**_Somewhere in Atlas_**

Toxin walked through the harsh storm of Atlas, the symbiote pulled back "Whatever you are...we need to work together" He says **_"I know Patrick_****_" _ **Toxin says.

Patrick took out a photo of his pregnant wife and said "Don't worry...I will come home I promise" He says kissing it then continues to hoof it through the frozen wastelands.

Just as Patrick continue to travel, he heard something roaring in the distance wherever it was, it was getting closer so Patrick ran.

The roars sound as if they were chasing him, Patrick ran after until he stopped at the sight of Beowolves. The Grimm snarled at their new prey, Patrick swallowed hard then Toxin took over.

One of the beowolves lunged at Toxin but Toxin lariat it into the stomach flipping it onto it's back, another jump at Toxin who shot shards from his back into the Beowolf.

Since Toxin was distracted a sneaky Beowolf clawed Toxin's back who became enraged backing the beowolf away. Just when Toxin was in the control the roar was upon him, he looked up and saw a Grimm standing tall, it's arms and legs were thin and the head was shape of a deer skull, the ribcage was exposed.

The grimm looked like it wasn't eaten in years, but the most shocking part was the Grimm grabbed ahold of a beowolf and devour it, Toxin was surprised then it roared again. Once it's eyes locked onto Toxin, it crouched and got on all fours preparing for an attack, Toxin snarled at the new Grimm type and prepare for a fight.

**_Sinister Syndicate H.Q._**

Sienna Khan former leader of the White Fang along with her loyalists did their best to patch up the Mercenaries since they own them their lives for saving them from Adam's betrayal.

"Can't believe Otto is dead..." Mysterio says, Rhino slammed his fists down "Damn it!"

"Everyone okay" The Syndicate and Sienna look in shock as Sandman walked in, "Hey I heard want happened to Doc..look I know your possible mad at me but I want to help guys"

"Why are you here?" Hobgoblin asked, "Because I requested him here" A voice says coming out of the darkness.

A younger Otto Octavius, he was covered in green liquid and finished putting a towel around his waist.

"My fellow Mercenaries and Ms. Khan you have many questions but I ensure you I will tell you the answers" He says with a smile.

**_Sorry I haven't been posting guys, I've been having a rough day; Anyway Toxin is now here and so is Mania! What's next? stay tune guys_**


	35. Chapter 35, Symbiotes and Claws

**_Coming to think about it guys, this story has three main teams VVMN, RWBY and JNPR but the two main characters are Victor 'Eddie' Brock and Ruby Rose_**

**_Also my story is a AU of RWBY just a reminder, meaning things are changed in the normal rwbyverse_**

Victor just needed some alone time yeah...that's all he needs, however he couldn't stop thinking about his dad. Suddenly Victor slammed his fist into a tree snapping it in half due the Symbiote's strength.

Atlas, they sent his dad to his death they killed his dad, "Why my dad...? Why him?" He asked Victor pulled his hair in anger then let out a scream of anger.

"So troubled Mr. Brock" Victor's eyes widen at the voice as he turned around and saw Salem. Salem was wearing a different dress, she looked like she was on her way to a Ballroom the dress showed off her cleavage also there was an opening showing off one part of her leg and thigh, Salem moved her gaze to Victor's as she slowly smirked, Victor clenched his teeth then backed up.

For some reason he was scared, so scared he couldn't even run or even attempt to fight.

Victor stumbled backwards then collapsed, Salem kneel to his level "Your anger should be directed to Atlas, after all they send your father to his demise, I was only protecting my home" She says then she lean closer to his face.

"I can give you real Strength, despite not having a Semblance nor an Aura I've taken in a interest in you Mr. Brock" Salem placed her hand against cheek then ran her fingers into his blondish and a tad bit reddish hair.

"Help me?! you sent Mercenaries, some Goblin man and a crazed Bull guy after me!" He shouted, "I just wanted to see your strength, it'll be ashame to lose someone so ruthless such as you; You can take your revenge right now" Salem took Victor's hand and aimed his fingers to her neck.

"However killing me is impossible" She says, Victor swiped his hand back and begin to breath hard then he shivered, Salem tilted her head and smirked.

"Your choice Victor" She says whispering in his ear then Salem rubbed up his chest before disappearing. Victor breathed heavily then Venom spoke to him.

**_"Your scared aren't you?" _**"Of her? yeah I'm pretty damn scared" He says getting out then held his chest while his heart pounded against his chest, Victor swallowed a lump in his throat then controlled his breathing.

Victor checked his surroundings then ran as fast as he could, Salem's words echoed in his head then he clapped his ears to shut it out then his senses warned him something.

Victor stopped as he sensed a fight was happening then he heard a _Snikt_ sound, a girl with long black hair, black top, black jeans and boots.

She had two pairs of claws on each of her knuckles, she battled a pack of Beringel; This confused Victor since Beringel were founded in Vacuo and Vale. The girl growled slashing her claws then stabbing a Beringel into it's head.

Swinging her boot as a blade came out and stuck into another's one jaw, however the Grimm swarmed her and as she was about to be overrun, Victor slammed his boot into a Beringel.

She looked at him shocked then yelled "Get down!" Victor ducked as she placed her hands on his back slashing the charging Beringel with her boot blade. Victor/Venom fired their webbing into a Beringel's face then gave it a lariat.

**_"Damn Grimm really pisses us off!" _**Venom shouted headbutted a Grimm while girl jumped onto the what seems to be the pack leader and stab it rapidly until it stopped moving.

The remaining Grimm sensed the danger and ran away, Venom popped his neck and said in Victor's voice "You okay?"

"Yeah..thanks who are you" She asked, "Venom"

"Venom? just Venom?" She said placing her hand on her hip, "It's my Alias okay? I've meet a lot of people who want me dead and you?" "I'm a runaway" She says.

"Anyway I'm Laura Kinney" She says then retracts her claws shaking Victor's hand.

**_Meanwhile_**

A biker thug is slammed into a crate as Moon Knight elbowed another one into the bridge of the nose, Ultraviolet swung her tendrils whacking some gunmen off of a railing while Nina webbed them to the walls.

Tombstone finished his beer then wiped his mouth, "So they send some kiddies after me?" "We're Huntsmen and Huntresses" Moon Knight said.

"Do you know who I am? I'm most dangerous motherfucker you'll ever see kid and now who the hell are y'all?" He said crossing his arms.

"Moon Knight" **_"We are Ultraviolet" _"Mania!"** Nina said posing as Moon Knight looked at her facepalm.

Tombstone laughed then cracked his knuckles and smirked, grabbing a weapons crate then tossing at the Trio.

Mania jumped over it then webbed the ground; Slingshot herself towards Tombstone who threw a jab but at her but she slide underneath his fist.

**"Miss me miss me!" **Mania taunted him then Moon Knight uppercut Tombstone who glared at Moon Knight slamming his fist into his midsection sending Knight into a wall.

UV camouflage herself to which Tombstone looked around then felt himself being smacked around then he swung his fists wildly.

Tombstone heard the slightly tap of the ground then he backhanded the invisible UV, Mania jumped in the air webbing Tombstone then slamming both of her boots into his chest.

"Ugh!" Tombstone rubbed his chest then charged at Mania whom charged at him as well.

Their fists collided, Tombstone clenched her forearm and flung her but Mania caught herself in mid air. Mania kicked off of the wall then tackled into Tombstone nearly knocking him down.

Tombstone stumbled then Moon Knight punched Tombstone with a spiked knuckleduster. Tombstone spat out then UV kneed him underneath his chin causing him to collapse.

"Good job everyone" Moon Knight said.

**_Back to Victor and Laura_**

The two walked into a town, "Who are you running from?" He asked, "I'm not really a person, I'm a group they call mutants and I was raised to be a weapon, my bones are made of metal and I can heal from literally anyone" Laura clenched her arm with a hurt look "T-Their was a scientist she was like a mother to me...there was some smell that made me black out and I woke up covered in blood and she was...dead"

Victor looked away then wiped her tear with his thumb, "It's okay..I lost my dad, it's just me, my sister and mother"

To distract her from sadden past, Victor bought her some food. The two begin to eat some grilled salmon, Laura and Victor had a few laughs and a good time.

"Thanks V" Laura smiled, Victor grinned as he said "Call me Victor, Vic for short" Laura laughed a bit.

However in the shadows a figure watches them then talks to their scroll "We've found the girl...and she isn't alone" **"Get rid of the other"** "Yes Sir"

Laura walked with Victor then she sniffed the air then ran as Victor followed her only to find her drooling at the sight of Brown Betty. Victor snickered then he drooled and quickly wiped his mouth realizing Venom made him drool.

The two sat together and ate some Brown Betty, the taste reminded Victor on how his mother would make it. "That was delicious" Victor to which Laura nodded.

In the figure approached behind the two drawing a dusted powered gun then aim at Victor.

Victor and Laura looked at the man, before they could react the gun fired, as the sound echoed through the town.

**_Okay Guys, I'll be adding a major faction from Marvel into the story I have A.I.M and Hydra_**

**_We have A.I.M and their weapons and technology and we have Hydra for their experiments and projects if I had to pick I go for Hydra but choice is your guys's_**

**_Ciao~_**


	36. Chapter 36, Hail Hydra

**_Alright after a few PMs Hydra wins_****_ also reminder this is an AU of RWBY, meaning things are different from the original_**

Laura was in shock when the gun fired but she was more surprised to see Victor caught the bullet between his teeth with the help of his symbiote. The shooter stepped back as Victor spat the bullet out **_"Rude..."_**

The shooter cursed underneath their breath then ran; Victor and Laura gave chase, Victor fired his webbing into his attacker as be yanked him back.

Victor placed his boot on his chest while Laura aimed her claws into his throat, as they questioned him; The shooter begin to shake violently as foam came out of the mouth.

"H-Hail...H-Hydra..." Then went silent, "Hydra?" Victor questioned.

**_RWBY/JNPR Train ride to Atlas_**

Both teams prepare to get to Atlas, it was a long trip they did wish VVMN would accompany them but there's always hope.

Ruby looked out of the window in boredom, suddenly the little Red saw a metal man flying next to their train. The metallic person looked at Ruby and saluted towards her, "Whoa guys do see that?" She says with awe.

Ozpin then swap minds with Oscar and said "Well Ms. Rose, those are Atlas's Iron Men, they'll be making sure that our journey to Atlas is not halted" Ruby watched in amazement as the Iron Men flew around the train, it was like watching angels dancing in the snow.

"Foxtrot-One to Golf-Three, anything on the radar?" "I got some movement possible some grimm no problem" However it wasn't Grimm, a airship decloaking itself above the train "What the?! you guys seeing this?"

Suddenly the doors of the airship open and groups of soldiers, some wore exo suits; Their weapons ranged from Shields with Electric batons that transform into firearms, Electric Rifles; "Hey some of those suits are EXO-7 Falcon suits" One of the Atlas Ironmen spoke.

"Alrighty gentlemen let's rock" The Ironman Commander spoke as Atlas Ironmen and the Mysterious Soldiers battled.

The sound of battle caught both teams attention along with Oscar, the doors on both sides of the trains open as groups of the soldiers walked in.

Each one of them had a emblem of a red skull with tentacles, one of them shouted "Get em!" the fight inside of the train just as chaotic as the one outside.

Ruby pulled her goggles on then dashed past the soldiers, "Go after the Red one!" A small group chased after Ruby. Jaune rushed letting out a warcry then shield bashed into one of the soldiers, Pyrrha twirled Miló into its rifle form and took a few shots before flipping it back into a javelin.

Blake flip kicked open of the Baton Shield Users, then Yang slammed Ember Celica into a Exo suit soldier who shrugged off her punch then grappled her.

"Nice try blonde" Yang held a scowl then headbutted her opponent who stumbled a bit but swung a leg into Yang who blocked with Ember Celica but the force nearly knocked her into a table.

Yang was surprised by the strength but continue fight, Nora and Ren dashed towards the shield baton wielders counter-charge them. Ren quickly jumped and fired Stormflower forcing their opponents to use their shields deflecting the bullets.

Nora smirked swinging Magnhild into their backs and knocking them down. Morbius clawed one of the soldiers then elbowed another in the bridge of the nose.

"Wow Weiss your dad is strong" Ruby says, "He's!...I...I don't know if he's truly my father" Weiss replied.

**_Meanwhile above the train_**

"Bandits on the left!" One of the Ironmen shouted on comms, the Falcon Exo suit soldiers fired missiles from their wrists, "Fox Two!"

"Eat hot lead!" One of the Ironmen shouted as their gatling gun on their shoulder spun and sprayed bullets. "Sir! Hydra! their Hydra!"

"What? Hydra? I thought they were a myth" "Gaaah!! I'm hit!"

An Ironman was hit by a wrist rocket while another one was hit with a taser, The Squad leader of the Ironman fired their Repulsor blast taking down three of the Hydra Falcons.

**_Back in the train_**

Qrow and Sable went back to back fighting the Hydra Soldiers, "Just like old times eh Sable?" "Focus Qrow" She said before kneeing a Hydra Soldier and Qrow punched one of the riflemen.

The two both uppercutted the last Hydra Trooper, they manage to reclaim control of the train and the Hydra troops were arrested only to commit suicide by cracking a fake tooth and die from cyanide poisoning.

"These men are Hydra" Sable begin to explain, "Long ago, before all of you kids were born and after the Great War there was a Empire north of Remnant on the Dragon shaped Continent, it was build from a group of Knights called the Order of the Hydra, it was super power and was consider to be most technologically advanced nation of Remnant"

Sable take a breath before continuing; "However the Empire begin to explore an Imperialist, Militarist and Expansionist political view, after the Royal Family was removed from a coup lead by Albert Malik alias Red Skull, it was called Red Skull because he wore a helmet which was design of a skull but red, a civil war broke out as the Royalist and Imperialists fought, the Imperials won thus begining Hydra or it was once called the Hydra Empire"

"What happened to the Royal Family?" Weiss asked, "They were executed, the Royalist stormed the palace but it was to late, only a few distant relatives live who are heir to their bloodline, as the Hydra Empire begin to invade Vacuo, Vale and Atlas, this became know as the Hydra War; It was more bloody then the Great War, after counter attacking, the Alliance invaded the Hydra Empire to restore the Royal Family but..." Sable looked down.

"But what?" Jaune asked, "They fired nukes in their own land to halt the Alliance a lot of lives were lost, we begin to believe Hydra was defeated but it seems they resurfaced" Sable says.

Team RWBY and JNPR were shocked to learn of a secret war and the fact they nuked their own land; "What do they want?" Ruby asked, suddenly an Ironman walked in the room and removed their helmet.

An old and grizzled veteran saluted, "We don't know, but it seems they got their hands on new weapons and technology I'll have to report to my superiors"

**_Back in Mistral_**

Victor climbed on his motorcycle as Laura joined him, wrapping her arms around his middle "Nice chopper" She says smirking, "Thanks" Victor says then drives, "Sheesh...my mom will have a ball when I bring a girl home..." He mutters as Venom chuckled.

**_Evernight Castle_**

Salem placed her hand on Demogoblin's cocoon, Demogoblin her most loyal servant someone whose never questioned her orders.

"I'm here" A thick accent spoke, Salem looked as leather boots clicked on the floor and a red haired man wearing a officer's uniform with the Hydra Emblem on his shoulder stopped.

"Guten Tag...You requested me and my Empire?" He says then Salem begin to smirk, now she has a military force and old enemy to Remnant.

She return to look at Demogoblin, "Come to my chambers Herr Jagermeister" She says walking while Jagermeister followed her to discuss other topics.

_"SSSSSSalem"_ Demogoblin said in his sleep.


	37. Chapter 37, Reminiscing

**_This Chapter is show the backstory of Victor 'Edward' Brock and stuff I never added because deadline or I forgotten also I can show more stories like Demogoblin if you guys are interested_**

**_Before RWBY: Lethal Predator_**

"Victor!" Eddie called to his son, Victor jumped down with a smile "Coming dad!" The ten year old shouted then ran.

"There you are buddy!" Eddie says picking up his son, Victor laughed and hugged his father tightly. Father and Son walked back home, "Hey Victor we have a surprise for you buddy"

"A surprise?" Victor asked. Once they went inside of their home, his Mother was holding a baby wrapped up and all.

"Victor say hello to Nina your little sister" Eddie says with a smile, Katherine kneel to her son handing over Nina.

Victor held his adopted sister, "Hello I'm Victor, and I'm your big brother" He says as the baby spider Faunus laughed and clutched his finger.

He smiled kissing his baby sister's head and held her gently.

Victor adjusted to having a babysitter now he's seventeen, and is enrolled into Haven Academy. Yang poked his cheek to get his attention, "Why so glum chum?" "Dad went off on another job and he hasn't returned and mom has been sad lately, she's smiling but I can tell she's faking it"

Yang shook him gently, "Take it easy Vic, least you got a mom" Victor looked at her then asked "I know our parents know each other since Summer introduce my mom to dad and how Dad and your Dad use to be sparring partners"

"Like us" She smirked then Victor smirked back "Don't" He says, "I'm gonna~" Yang said.

The two jumped to their feet and had their sparring match, blow for blow. Yang had strength but Victor had mobility.

Victor swung his leg for Yang's legs but she jumped however Victor tackled her and two tumbled.

The two laughed then looked at other, they giggled. Yang smiled at Victor who smiled back, their cheeks became flooded with blood then they lean in for a kiss until-

"Hevvo" Little Ruby says spooking them both. Victor ran for his house while shouting "See ya later Yang!"

**_Months Later_**

"Guh!" Victor hit the ground in pain, his bullies laughed and taunted him "Come on tough guy! fight back!" One says kicking him in the stomach.

They continue to hit and beat Victor until he let loose, Victor slammed his foot into one of the bullies causing him to tumble.

Victor kicked up his feet punching another bully in the face then headbutted another.

"Oh your so!-" Victor ducked from a punch then elbow strike the last one underneath the chin, Victor huffed and walked away grabbing his backpack.

**_After the fall of Beacon and durning Victor's time with Raven_**

Victor had to get use to having a new eye, his eye is able to scan different areas, Grimm and people and allow him to see further.

"Hope your getting use to the eye Victor" Raven tells him as she took a sip of her drink. "You know you look like your father Edward" She says.

"Not surprising you know him" Victor says tuning his bike, "We did date at one point" Victor stopped tuning his bike and looked at Raven confused.

"I said your father and I dated once" She says, Victor puts the wrench away "Okay..." He says confused then he noticed Raven look away from a moment then looked back at him.

"You still loved my dad didn't you?" He asked. Raven said nothing but finished her drink, "...Whatever happened to him? he never came back"

"I don't know" She tells him, "Your very lucky to survive a fight against someone like Adam Taurus" Victor hunched a bit at his name.

"...Don't...Don't say his name ever again" He says hissing, Raven held his chin firmly as she gazed into his eyes.

"I've seen your battle with Adam Taurus, you and your 'partner' yet you lost an eye, you fight similar to Edward even look like like him in everyway young Victor" She says, Victor noted she looked like Yang since she is Yang's mom.

"Come" She says walking as Victor followed.

**_What is about to be shown is NSFW so do not report please_**

Raven locked lips with Victor, he was stunned yet he kissed back. Despite being younger he had the height of a grown up, Raven moved her hands up his back tracing each muscle. To her surprise Victor picked her up and assaulted her neck, Venom covered his body dragging his tongue up her neck to her ear slowly.

Raven shudder from the tease then gasp when she felt her collarbone get bitten, even with sharp teeth he was gentle.

Mixture of pain and pleasure ran up Raven's body.

Once they undressed then the fun began, Raven moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure while Victor thrusted inside of her, Victor kissed Raven again to muffle her moans.

Raven using her strength pushed Victor onto his back and rocked her hips, Victor breathed heavily while caressing her thighs then lightly suckled onto her breast.

Biting her lip hard as for the first time she was blushing, feeling Victor's tongue on her nipple sent shivers across her body and she moaned out. Victor begin to pick up the pace as he moved his hips, knowing he was about to reach his end.

After a few movements and groans of pleasure, Victor pulled out and ejaculated.

Raven panted as Victor looked down at her, some sweat from his head then Raven pulled him in for another round.

**_Back to the present_**

Victor shook his head as he drove his bike then he checked on Laura as she was clinging to him and sleeping, Victor breathed in deeply.

"Yang and or Blake is gonna kill me...I be lucky if I can move my legs" He mutters

**_Sorry this took a while I've been receiving...some not so pleasant comments on my PMs heh...guess some people just want to hate just to hate_**

**_well it doesn't bug me as much it's more of a minor incident_**


End file.
